No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti
by Nadiakiara
Summary: ZUTARA!:casi 3 años despues d la guerra,Zuko ha sufrido una gran perdida,y se ha distanciado de todos,incluso de su mejor amiga Katara,la cual casi por causa del destino termina visitandolo en su palacio... no soy buena con el summary
1. Recuerdos y un viejo amigo

**Es mi primer fic!!**

**estoy super emocionada, ya tengo mas capitulos escritos, pero los voy a subir paulatinamente,**

**espero que les guste...**

**quiero aclarar algo primero, no voy a poner, "los dialogos estan con negrita, los pensamientos con tal otra" por que, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir asi , ademas, en los libros, no aclaran eso, el lector se va dando cuenta poco a poco.**

**bueno cualquier duda igual me pueden preguntar y se las aclaro.**

**se que al principio no hay mucho zutara pero quiero tomarme las cosas con calma**

**ahh, cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a los creadores de Avatar, y a Nickelodeon...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...o o o o 0 0 0 0 0 0 o o o o ...

.

.

RECUERDOS Y UN VIEJO AMIGO…

Las cosas resultaron bastante bien, más allá de todas las expectativas.

Habían logrado su acometido, Aang apareció en el momento propicio, y aunque no todo había fluido como la seda tampoco hubo mayores percances.

Ahora solo debían unificar a las naciones, vivir en armonía nuevamente, que para ser sinceros solo seria el comienzo, no iba a ser tarea fácil, borrar años de rencor, suavizar los prejuicios.

Apaciguar.

Unificar.

Katara y Aang se encargaron de viajar por cada nación, educando, curando, y dejando su ejemplo a cada paso. Zuko demostró ser un gran señor del fuego, se gano el respeto y afecto de su pueblo, aunque no sin esfuerzo, le tomo dos años conseguirlo del todo, aunque siempre habían algunos que pensaban que era mejor tratar de dominar a las otras naciones, ya casi no había oposición a una forma de vida pacifica.

Y aquí,

Aquí es donde se sitúa nuestra historia…

**-****-Casi tres años después de derrotar a Ozai--**

Esa noche me desperté inquieta. Otra vez.

Por alguna extraña razón esos sueños-o mejor dicho pesadillas-no dejaban de acosarme, y cada vez sentía una angustia mayor dentro de mi, imposible de explicar con palabras.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Aang se veía cada vez mas preocupado, pero ya no insistía en obtener respuestas por mi parte. Ni siquiera yo sabia cual era la causa de mi constante tristeza.

-katara? Necesitas algo?- me preguntó amablemente, pero con un tono de preocupación en la voz, y tal vez, una pizca de resignación.

-no, yo solo … voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire, todo está bien-

Pero no era así. Nada estaba bien.

Y Aang lo sabia.

Fuimos a visitar a tia wu, no estábamos del todo seguros de si serviría de algo, pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

Nos encaminábamos hacia la entrada cuando Aang tomo mi mano, y por alguna razón sentí de nuevo ese angustiante dolor en mi pecho, lo único que atiné a hacer fue asirle con mas fuerza, aunque eso no disminuyó la forma en que me sentía.

-oh, El avatar y la embajadora Katara, se tardaron mas de lo que tenia previsto- nos saludo la adivina con una sonrisa enigmática, la saludamos e ingresamos a la casa.

-bien katara, ahora dime, que te ha tenido tan preocupada querida?-

-pues, son sus sueños…- empezó Aang con voz tranquila, pero Tia wu lo interrumpió.

-ya, ya , eso ya lo se, quiero que katara me diga si puede recordar algo de estos sueños-

En ese momento ambos voltearon a verme, expectantes.

-pues, a decir verdad, no mucho, solo se que al final estoy en la oscuridad, sobre una superficie fría y rugosa, la única tenue luz proviene de arriba y de un orificio tan pequeño como una moneda, luego, escucho el mismo grito desgarrador de todas las noches, siento esa desesperación y angustia, y … y entonces despierto-

Aang me aferro con más firmeza cuando oyó que el tono de mi voz se quebró.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la adivina cerraba sus ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al principio todo estaba igual, pero repentinamente sus expresiones se crisparon, y una ráfaga de sentimientos mezclados surcó su rostro, la tristeza, la preocupación, la felicidad, y por ultimo la calma absoluta. Al fin abrió los ojos.

-Katara, creo que lo mejor es que te tomes un merecido descanso-

-¿Qué? Pero un descanso de que? Lo único que hacemos es viajar con calma, se podría decir que son unas vacaciones!-

-pues, entonces querida, toma un descanso de esas vacaciones, te recomiendo Ba Sing Sé, tiene los mejores lugares para que te relajes y la tienda con el mejor Té-

Estuve a punto de protestar nuevamente, pero Aang habló primero.

-Katara, eso seria grandioso! Imagínate lo bien que la pasaremos y – Tia Wu levantó un dedo indicando a Aang que se detuviera, y luego, con el mismo hizo un señal negativa.

-Lo siento, pero ella también debe tomar un descanso de ti-

**--****Tres semanas después.--**

No se cómo Aang logró convencerme de dejarlo solo , como si se las pudiera arreglar sin mi!. Por dejarlo ya estaba preocupada por su bienestar, a veces era muy bueno, demasiado para su propio bien.

Pero para ser sincera, el peso que sentía desde hace varias semanas se había disminuido un poco, era como respirar aire fresco.

Este día iría a visitar a un viejo amigo, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Además, me apetecía un buen Té. Llegué a el abarrotado lugar y escogí una mesita al lado de uno de los ventanales, entonces Iroh me vió.

-Katara, ven aquí- me llamó con la mano- aquí es el salón de los amigos del Dragón Jazmín (un salón VIP podría decirse)- me dirigí a saludarlo y me condujo a un lugar mas lindo, tranquilo y con menos gente.

-como ha estado Iroh?- le pregunte al tiempo que me disponía a beber un sorbo de Té.

-Pues muy bien, el negocio no podría estar mejor, y que cuentas de tus viajes?-

Me distraje un buen rato hablando de todos los sitios que habíamos recorrido, y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba contando con buen ánimo los recuerdos memorables que tenia. Respondiendo con facilidad a las preguntas que me formulaba. Me sentía feliz, y comenzaba a pensar que por el momento nada podría quitarme ese sentimiento

-Katara… últimamente has hablado con zuko?-

Bueno, excepto eso.

Hay unos sucesos importantes dignos de mención.

Primero, -según los rumores- Zuko está cada vez más solitario, serio y amargado. Segundo, ya no habla con ninguno de nosotros –sus amigos- y se pasa los días encerrado en su estudio, o se las arregla para estar siempre ocupado con algo. Tercero, hace casi un año que no hablo con él. Y solíamos ser mejores amigos.

-no, la verdad que no he visto a Zuko en bastante tiempo- musité con suavidad.

-pues lo cierto es que cada dia esta peor, ya no se que hacer, y… creo que es así por que se acerca el aniversario del fallecimiento de…bueno, de Mai-

Ah, eso es un detalle que se me olvido mencionar.

No hablo con Zuko desde el funeral de Mai. No puedo creer que todavía se culpe de su muerte. Cuando Iroh saco el tema a relucir no pude evitar que los recuerdos de ese fatídico día irrumpieran en mis pensamientos…

-¡y para cuando hacen oficial el compromiso?-

Los ojos dorados miraron hacia el cielo y luego una sonrisa atisbó en sus labios.

-pues, dentro de un mes- Me dijo sonriente, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

-guau, no me lo puedo creer!! Es grandioso! – le devolví una sonrisa radiante.

-si…-sus ojos bajaron al suelo, dubitativos. –no sabia si estaba correcto que una chica fuera "el padrino de bodas" por lo cual elegí a Aang… de todas maneras el es mi mejor amigo también-

Lo mire un momento antes de echarme a reír. Cuando por fin se me fue la risita tonta, lo mire con reproche y blanqueé los ojos.

-vamos, creo que ya revisamos esta zona- me dijo tratando de aparentar enojo, pero juraría que lo vi. Reírse cuando le mire de reojo.

Casi me olvidaba que estábamos inspeccionando la zona, últimamente habían unos sucesos que indicaban claramente la presencia de los Dai le, ellos al parecer no estaban conformes con la paz, y menos con haber sido despojados de su poder e inmunidad. Siendo perseguidos y encarcelados desde entonces, a menos que optaran por vivir pacíficamente.

Recordábamos entre risas lo mucho que me había costado perdonarle hace ya más de año y medio, cuando escuchamos un sonido.

El sonido de una catástrofe.

El temblor en la tierra tardó un poco mas en llegar a nosotros, y como estábamos cerca de unas pequeñas sierras, alrededor de la ciudad, unas rocas comenzaron a caer justo donde nos encontrábamos.

Mire a Zuko y vi el terror reflejado en sus ojos-el se encontraba al menos tres pasos delante de mi – y entonces me volteé para ver que había causado en él esa mirada.

Desde arriba una roca se me venia encima, solo tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Sentí como algo me empujaba con fuerza y luego como rodaba cuesta abajo unos tres metros hasta otra saliente llana, pero por algún motivo, no sentía ni un raspón, algo había amortiguado el áspero terreno.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con Zuko, que me había protegido de la caída con sus brazos, además de haberme salvado la vida -otra vez.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-claro que no! Acabas de hacerte mucho daño! Yo soy la que debería preguntarte si estas bien!-me senté a su lado para revisar sus heridas, pero el me apartó con fuerza aunque de manera amable.

-Estoy bien. Solo quiero saber ahora mismo lo que ocurrió-

No me permitió revisarle, así que los dos partimos hacia donde estaban los otros, nos encontramos con ellos casi en el centro de la ciudad,

Estaban Aang, Sokka y Toph. Ellos habían oído-y sentido- lo mismo que nosotros. Pero nada más. Entonces juntos nos dirigimos adonde estaría el tercer grupo. Suki, Tay lee y Mai.

Llegamos tarde, gran parte de los Dai lee habían escapado. Suki abrazaba a una desconsolada Tai lee.

Demasiado tarde. Cuando Zuko entendió lo que murmuraba Suki -una y otra vez-, y lo que Tai lee decía entre sollozos, cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta, y salió de su estupor, se derrumbó en el suelo, luego en un arrebato de ira y tristeza comenzó a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra.

Mai yacía inmóvil en el suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sepultada bajo escombros.

-zuko…- musite tratando de acercarme. Grave error.

Cuando casi me quema sin querer, se enojó aún mas consigo mismo y nos grito a todos que desapareciéramos.

En el funeral no me habló, creo que no me dirigió ni una mirada, ni una sola vez.

Hablo con los otros, tranquilo- demasiado, diría yo- pero hizo caso omiso de mi presencia, como si fuera un mero fantasma y-aunque nunca lo admití en voz alta- eso me dolió.

La voz de Iroh me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-katara, creo que deberías ir a verlo- me dijo con calma.

De repente mi expresión se tornó furibunda.

-creo que no- le espeté cortante.

-katara, eres su mejor amiga-

-lo era- le corregí - antes de que él decidiera ignorarme olímpicamente-

-Mi sobrino esta muriendo por dentro, lentamente, de soledad, te necesita, piénsalo, por favor, lo comprendes mejor que nadie- musito Iroh, ahora con dolor en la voz.

Mi rostro dudó un instante.

-podrías visitarlo, katara?- me pidió -por favor?- con la voz suave y sabia.

-si, no se preocupe Iroh, lo haré-

El tiempo que duró el viaje estuve muy nerviosa, no sabia como encarar esta situación, no seria fácil. Casi no dormía, por que ahora a mis pesadillas cotidianas, se habían sumado las pesadillas del día del "terremoto" y de la ultima vez que lo vi, tan distante, tan…frío.

Cuando al fin llegamos- en plural dado que Iroh decidió acompañarme y visitar también a su sobrino- me sentía muy cansada, me dormí en el carruaje.

Desperté en unos lindos aposentos, decorados en toda una gama de azules, algunos adornos de cristal y una cama enorme, de color blanco, con unas suaves sabanas azul profundo que luego iba en degrade hasta un tono cielo. Me tarde un poco en saber donde me hallaba, puesto que hice memoria para saber como había llegado hasta ahí.

En un lateral, había un enorme ventanal cerrado, me acerque a abrirlo y cerré las cortinas vaporosas, así solo entraría aire y una luz suave, era de mañana y me di cuenta de que tenia apetito así que me dispuse a buscar el comedor.

Salí del cuarto y deambule por el hermoso palacio hasta que me topé con una chica, tal vez un poco mayor que yo.

-embajadora katara, la están esperando en aquel saloncito- me dijo amablemente.

-solo dime Katara, y gracias- le sonreí al tiempo que me dirigía hacia donde me indicaba.

Suspire con pesar antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar.

Allí solo estaba Iroh con un grupo de jóvenes.

-oh, katara, bienvenida, déjame presentarte a estos encantadores personajes, son nuestros prodigios en las artes- dijo Iroh al tiempo que cada uno de los allí presentes hacia una reverencia cuando pronunciaban su nombre.

-Lia, Hin, Silana, Lee, Jinte, Sumi y Eizan.

-nos acompaña para desayunar?- me preguntó este último.

-claro-

En parte, fue una linda y tranquila mañana, pero de alguna manera me sentía decepcionada, y aun mas nerviosa, por las expectativas de tener que enfrentar a Zuko-que por el momento no se dignaba a aparecer.

Pasó también el almuerzo, y llego la cena. A lo largo del día me había dispuesto a pasear por el palacio con la compañía de Lia, Silana y Sumi, tres chicas muy simpáticas más o menos de mi edad. De vez en cuando conversábamos con los muchachos, muy amables, cada uno tenía una habilidad especial. Debía admitir que Zuko se había tomado demasiadas molestias para mantenerme ocupada y lejos de sus asuntos, por que obviamente, esos jóvenes eran tan recientes en el palacio como yo.

A la noche me dispuse a retirarme a mis aposentos, cuando escuche el dulce sonido del agua, fluyendo lentamente, que me llevo a uno de los tantos jardines que tenia el palacio allí había unos hermosos árboles, de grandes raíces, y un bonito estanque, con una pequeña cascada –artificial-que hacia que el agua fluyera constantemente .

El lugar me absorbió de inmediato, y no pude evitar quedar absorta por su belleza. Me senté allí, a aspirar el aroma de las flores que rodeaban el estanque, y observé los coloridos peces que allí nadaban. En uno de los bordes había unos bancos y arriba un pequeño techo que los cubría. Por suerte.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, primero me deje inundar por el agradable aroma de la lluvia sobre el césped, y decidí refugiarme luego en esos banquitos bajo techo, no sé cuando me quedé dormida oyendo la lluvia, sólo sé que al otro día, desperté en "mi habitación"

...o o o o 0 0 0 0 0 0 o o o o ...

.

.

.

**.jajajaja! que tal??**

**seee, ya se...hice morir a Mai!! pero es que deben comprender, le gane un gran respeto, me parecio que de verdad queria a zuko, ... (debia morir !! ) asi que como es un personaje que no me tome la molestia de conocer, no voy a hacer el intento de manejarlo...**

**me pareció mejor una muerte honorable!!**

**.**

**(ya se que no me explayé mucho en la muerte de Mai, pero eso lo entenderan mas adelante!!)**

**de pronto entra zuko todo alborotado**

**-y cuando se supone que aparezco yo?? hasta ahora solo esta katara alli!!-**

**-ya, ya zuzu, pronto...muajuajuajua (risa malvada)-**

**bueno!!**

**reviews please!!**


	2. Mi amigo Zuko

**Las cosas resultaron bastante bien, mas alla de todas las expectativas**

**Gracias a MTblack y a Maga-azul!!**

**Si, el primer capitulo fue algo corto…**

**En el que viene ahora se aclaran algunas cosas**

**Espero que les guste…(ah y sepan perdonar los errores –u horrores- que pueda cometer .)**

**Bueno, ahí les va….**

**PD: La historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores y nickelodeon .**

--

--

--

--

--MI AMIGO ZUKO

Hace dos días…

**Querido sobrino:**

**Voy de visita. Estaré allí en menos de un d****í****a, y no voy solo.**

**Katara ha decidido visitarte también.**

**No pongas peros. Sabes que necesitas hablar con alguien que te comprenda, con un amigo, -o una amiga en este caso- **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Iroh**

Que rayos se le había pasado por la cabeza a mi tío??

Traer a Katara? No le dije explícitamente que quería estar solo, que no quería ver a ninguno de mis antiguos amigos, y menos aun a ella??

Y Katara? Que no había entendido el mensaje lo suficientemente bien?

No quería verla. Ni oírla. Ni hablar con ella.

Pensé que ese día había sido lo bastante claro…

Y sin embargo aquí estaba mi tío, bajando del carruaje y acercándose para hablar conmigo.

-que estabas pensando Tío?!- le espeté furioso.

-sabes tan bien como yo que no estas bien Zuko-

-Estoy perfectamente! Como pudiste traerla aquí?-

-es tu amiga- blanqueé los ojos al oírle decir eso.

-además ella esta aquí tomándose un descanso, no es la única que no esta bien-

Mi enojo se disipó momentáneamente, y fue sustituido por la preocupación.

-que le sucede? Es algo muy malo?-mi voz denotaba un dejo de angustia, me mordí la lengua cuando comprendí que mi tío ya me había ganado, vi el brillo del triunfo en sus ojos.

-pues, últimamente ha estado muy nerviosa, fue a Ba sing sé, yo supe que ella estaba allí por que la señora Wu me lo dijo, me indico que debía hablar con ella, me lo mandó en una carta, me dijo que seria bueno que hablara con ella y también me dijo una serie de cosas curiosamente …-

-ya, ya, comprendo- le detuve, no me interesaba saber que mas le había dicho esa adivina a mi tío…

Eso me hizo recordar un momento muy lejano, cuando estuvimos en el pueblo de "tía Wu" y yo perseguía al avatar, con el collar de Katara…

Volví al presente.

-y… donde esta ella?- le dije en un tono de resignación, tratando de disimular la esperanza en mi voz, esperanza por dos razones, la primera, por que ella no hubiera venido, y por otro lado, esperanza de al fin volver a verla.

-se durmió en el viaje…-

Y efectivamente, allí estaba Katara, dormida, pacifica.

Sublime.

Sin mirar a mi Tío, la tome en mis brazos, y me di la vuelta hacia el palacio. Había hecho preparar su habitación previamente- contra mi propia voluntad- y mientras me encaminaba hacia allí me tome el tiempo para observarla, se la veía demasiado tranquila, pero su rostro estaba levemente crispado, como en un gesto de preocupación.

Definitivamente no estaba muy bien, además tenía ojeras, lo cual indicaba que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

La deposite con cuidado en su cama, y la cubrí con las sábanas. Me senté un momento en el suelo, confundido.

Que podría hacer? Que era lo mejor?

Le hablaba, la ignoraba, la esquivaba o me desaparecía del palacio?, ninguna me parecía convincente.

Repentinamente ella murmuró en sueños.

-… si…claro...-

Me asuste tanto que casi volteo una mesita que estaba a mi lado, decidí que tal vez ese no era el mejor lugar para pensar.

Me pase todo el ridículo día evitándola.

Estuve durante la mañana en el centro de la ciudad, conversando con algunos Nobles. Arreglando algunos asuntos, pero se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y como un cobarde, no quería regresar al palacio.

Afortunadamente uno de mis consejeros que era apenas tres años mayor que yo, me invito a conocer a su familia y a almorzar en su casa.

Su esposa, una muchacha joven y amable preparó todo un banquete. Me sentí miserablemente insignificante. Ellos se veían muy felices, eran una familia, tenían dos pequeños, y entre mi consejero y su esposa se veía tanto amor que en un momento me sentí vacío.

Y estúpido.

Se despidieron amablemente de mi, y yo me dirigí a una de las casas que tenia cerca de la plaza principal. La había adquirido en una época cuando debía mantenerme cerca del centro, por las juntas y asambleas que tenia con el consejo y el pueblo.

Me pareció buena idea quedarme allí un día… tal vez dos.

Llegó la noche y recordé que me había dejado unos papeles importantes en los que estaba trabajando, era una ceremonia que debíamos hacer para recibir a gente de todas las naciones, conmemorando el día en que habíamos vencido a mi padre…

Camine sigilosamente por el pasillo, pero era tarde y no esperaba encontrarme a alguien en los pasillos, y menos aun en el jardín.

Pero allí estaba ella, dormida _otra vez._

Llovía a cantaros, y aun así salí al jardín la levante y cubriéndola con mi espalda evité que ella se empapara.

Parece que no puede dormirse en su cama como una persona normal. De alguna manera pensar eso me sonsacó una sonrisa. Llegué a su cuarto y la recosté con suavidad, pero esta vez me senté en su cama, había un impulso dentro de mí que me gritaba que la despertara para hablar con ella en ese mismo momento, pero lo apacigüé y otra vez me fui sin más que observarla.

Ya en la casa del centro, con mis papeles, me dispuse a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté decidí que lo mejor seria evitarla por el momento.

Al menos cuatro días mas, luego podría pensar mejor…

Ahora si que era extraño.

Me había despertado en mi cama nuevamente, sin recordar haber ido hasta allí.

Decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento. Habían cosas mas acuciantes por qué preocuparse, como por el hecho de encontrar a Zuko cuando entrara a desayunar.

Pero eso no pasó.

Luego de charlar animadamente con los"jóvenes prodigios"(o intentar hacerlo) espere a ver salir a Iroh, unos minutos después me disculpe con todos, pero les dije que debía retirarme y lo seguí hasta su estudio.

-pasa Katara- su voz me sorprendió, el sabia que yo lo seguía.

Entre algo sonrojada por haber sido descubierta y me senté donde me indicaba con un gesto.

-Iroh, no es que me moleste, pero, Zuko ha salido del palacio?-

-si, esta atendiendo unos asuntos en el centro de la capital, estoy seguro que volverá pronto-

-mm, bueno, voy a ir a seguir conociendo el palacio-le dije antes de darle las gracias y desaparecer por la puerta.

Por alguna razón, me sentía mas tranquila, iba casi saltando por el pasillo cuando me choque contra alguien, y caí al piso.

-Katara, estas bien?- me preguntó una voz amable.

-si Eizan, lo lamento, iba distraída- me ayudó a levantarme.

-no pasa, nada, además, yo tampoco iba muy atento- me sonrió amable y le devolví la sonrisa.

-así que…tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó estudiando mis ojos.

-no realmente…-

-te gustaría conocer la sección de entrenamiento? Es donde se entrenan los mejores maestros fuegos, esta a solo veinte minutos del palacio, que dices?-

-pues, suena interesante- Admití sonriendo. Por lo menos ese día iba a poder entretenerme un poco mas.

Nos proporcionaron un carruaje, y fuimos a ver el entrenamiento.

En realidad, no podíamos salir de la edificación principal, que estaba construido en forma semicircular y debíamos observar desde las ventanas el despliegue que se realizaba en el patio. Resultó justo lo que necesitaba, me entretuve muchísimo.

Casi había olvidado los asuntos que me habían traído a esta nación. Casi.

Esa noche me fui a dormir mas tranquila, pero a mis pesadillas normales le sustituyeron unos sueños extrañísimos, a veces era un cuarto lleno de gente (otras veces, era un salón vacío ) y al extremo opuesto a mi, estaba Zuko, me dirigía una sola mirada cargada de desdén, y luego salía por una puerta que estaba de su lado de la habitacion, yo atravesaba la muchedumbre( o el cuarto vacío) y salía por la misma puerta a un pasillo, gritaba su nombre, "Zuko, Zuko!! Una y otra vez, pero él (que estaba a tan solo unos metros) no me escuchaba nunca, al final lo vi cada vez más lejos y yo corrí en cámara lenta, hasta que perdí la voz. Me levanté nerviosa y me di cuenta que tenia el rostro empapado en sudor, me limpie y sequé y no volví a dormirme esa noche.

Al otro día Eizan había planeado que realizáramos todos un picnic en "el jardín" del palacio (es decir en el mas grande, tan grande tal vez como el palacio mismo) y fue otro día muy productivo, a pesar de mis ojeras por estar en vela. Me fui a dormir temiendo que el sueño se repitiera. Y así lo hizo.

Se repitió esa noche. Y la siguiente.

Ya iban tres veces seguidas con el mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez hasta que me despertaba inquieta.

Decidí que no iba a haber una cuarta.

Ese día lo pase mas tranquila, leyendo lindas historias en las completísimas bibliotecas del palacio, conversando con Iroh, o visitando mis jardines favoritos, en busca de cual seria el elegido para quedarme despierta esa noche.

Después de la cena, no comí postre y me dirigí a mi habitación para sacar de allí una manta y alguna que otra cosa con que entretenerme. Lleve un libro en particular que me había gustado, lo cual, cuando estuve en el jardín iluminado solo por la luz de luna, me di cuenta de que fue inútil.

Escogí el jardín que había visitado la primera noche, era el que mas me gustaba, además de que había algo especial en el. Coloque la manta en el verde césped, cerca de unas flores con exquisito perfume, y me dispuse a leer, era la historia de omashu (aunque relatada en manera romántica y retocada) y además contenía unas lindas ilustraciones.

Pero no pude leer mucho. Primero por que no había la luz suficiente y segundo por que el sonido de la pequeña cascada, el del susurrar del viento y el dulce aroma del ambiente me dejaron mas sedada que una medicina y caí dormida.

Esa noche no fue una excepción. Mis sueños se repitieron tal cual en las noches anteriores.

**Zuko:**

**Me parece una inmadura tonter****í****a lo que estas haciendo. Dijiste que volver****í****as hoy cuando mucho.**

**Espero que no rompas tu palabra.**

**PD: ya que estas ah****í****, date una vuelta por el mercado y tr****á****eme ese Té de jazm****í****n que me gusta.**

**Iroh**

Como si hiciera falta que me aclarara que el mensaje es de el…

Pero por más que no quiero admitirlo, sé que mi Tío tiene razón. Siempre la tuvo.

Ya es el cuarto día y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. No me queda otra opción. Tengo que volver al palacio_ hoy_.

Deliberadamente, regresé al palacio en altas horas de la noche, y me encaminaba a mi cuarto cuando la vi en el mismo jardín. _De nuevo._

Estaba recostada sobre una manta, pero la noche había helado mucho y se la veía acurrucada e inquieta, me acerque con sigilo, hasta que le oí, escuche claramente que sus labios murmuraron mi nombre.

Al principio casi me caigo de la sorpresa y luego quedé estupefacto, pero me di cuenta de que ella seguía dormida.

Acaso Katara… acababa de musitar mi nombre en sueños?

Me acerqué mas y me senté en la manta a su lado, repitió mi nombre y me quedé inmóvil, luego volví a relajarme, estire mi mano y rocé apenas la suya. Como lo supuse, ella estaba helada. me saque mi saco y la cubrí con cuidado.

Decidí que ya no la esquivaría más. Demostraría aunque fuera una décima parte de la valentía que ella demostró con solo venir aquí. Ella no había estado esquivando a nadie, como yo.

Observe el libro que ella habría estado leyendo, encendí con facilidad una pequeña antorcha y retome la página en la cual había quedado abierto.

De repente, mientras soñaba, me sentí aliviada, y dejé de tener frío. En ese momento vi una luz al final del pasillo y atravesé el umbral de aquella puerta.

Me encontraba en el jardín, en un día luminoso, cálido.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, ya que estaba despertando paulatinamente, y mi sueño se hacia mas borroso a cada segundo. Me percate que había una luz, y de que allí había alguien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, casi a regañadientes, y me encontré con una figura de espaldas a mi, la figura de…

-Zuko?- mi voz salio extrañamente débil.

El espejismo que allí estaba no se inmutó, lo cual reafirmó la hipótesis de que no era real. Aun así, repetí su nombre, pero con mas volumen y firmeza.

- Zuko- esta vez si me oyó y se volteo lentamente para encontrarse conmigo, sentada allí. Despierta.

Sus inescrutables ojos se clavaron en los míos durante un rato que me pareció eterno. Ninguno dijo nada. Es mas, creo que ni respiré.

Fui la primera en romper la quietud ya que, por inercia o por costumbre, me lancé a sus brazos ocultando mi rostro en sus hombros, aspire su aroma, que me era tan familiar como lejano.

-Zuko- repetí con voz débil cuando nos separamos.

-lo siento- murmuró con esa voz tan característica suya y rozó sutilmente mi mejilla con su mano para secar una lagrima. Que me pasa! Ya estoy llorando?! Me cubrí el rostro con las manos para tranquilizarme.

-de verdad lo siento- repitió cuando volví a abrir los ojos.

-me estuviste evitando desde que vine?- la pregunta me salio prácticamente sola.

Zuko dejó de mirarme, y miro sus manos, que repentinamente estaban cerradas en sendos puños. Paso un momento antes de que el me respondiera.

-si, y me siento como un estúpido- lo golpeé despacio en el brazo, y lo miré con reproche.

-si, así debes sentirte-

No dijimos nada durante un rato. Era tan extraño, no me había imaginado el reencuentro así, tan triste, me esperaba una pelea o algo mas alegre. Cualquiera de los dos extremos.

Mi expresión se fue suavizando poco a poco.

-ya me has perdonado?no es que espere que lo hayas hecho, es mas, tendrias derecho a no perdonarme si quieres…- me preguntó con sutileza.

Lo mire con los ojos cansados, suspiré lentamente.

-Zuko, te perdoné hace muchísimo- cerré los ojos un momento, y luego volví a posar mi mirada mas sincera en él antes de proseguir.

-es mas, nunca hubo que perdonar-

-entonces, no estas enojada conmigo? - musitó incrédulo.

Esperé un rato, dubitativa, antes de contestar con firmeza.

-mmm, si, pero no por las razones que crees-

-entonces…-

-bueno, estoy enojada contigo por ser tan tonto como para pensar que no te había perdonado lo que sea que tenia que perdonar-

Las palabras me salieron en un atropello, pero él entendió la idea.

Casi podría decirse que una sonrisa atisbo en su rostro.

-entonces, estamos bien?-

Blanqueé los ojos.

-si, estamos bien-

Zuko se estaba levantando cuando se me escapo una pregunta. Y no cualquier pregunta.

La pregunta.

-Por que no me hablaste, por que hiciste como si yo no existiera?- él se quedo petrificado un momento, luego me miro con sinceridad.

-no ahora, por favor. Te lo diré. Pero no esta noche, - dijo mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pié.

- esta bien- asentí.

-que te parece si vamos a desayunar?- me preguntó al tiempo que miraba al cielo como comenzaba a clarear.

-creo que seria lo correcto- casi se me escapa una sonrisa.

El recogió todas mis cosas, nos detuvimos en el pasillo donde estaba mi cuarto, y él esperó a que yo guardara mis cosas y lavara mi rostro.

-un momento!- pero tu no has dormido nada!- le dije al darme cuenta del dato debido a su prolijo aspecto.

-mmm, eso es cierto, pero no importa, dormiré luego, tampoco has dormido mucho…-

La sala donde desayunaba la familia real estaba vacía,

Estábamos sentados los dos a la mesa, cuando me acordé de algo que quería preguntarle.

-Zuko…quería saber…- él me miro alarmado, como lo hacia cada vez que suponía que iba a preguntar algo.

-por que cuando desperté y te llame, al principio no me hiciste caso, es que no me habías oído?-

Su expresión de pronto se tornó divertida.

-este, no era la primera vez que decías mi nombre, pensé que aun estabas dormida-

-oh- creo que me ruboricé ligeramente.

- soñaba que te llamaba una y otra vez, y no me escuchabas…-

Su expresión se congeló.

-lo siento- repitió como por milésima vez.

-deja ya de disculparte- le sonreí.

A pesar de que aun no habíamos recuperado del todo el fluido modo de hablar que solíamos tener, cada momento que pasaba me sentía mas cómoda con él.

Estaba contándole como Aang me habia convencido de separarme de él momentáneamente, cuando las puertas se abrieron y en el umbral de la entrada, con expresión incrédula, recelosa y asombrada aparecieron Lee, Jinte, Hin y Eizan. El único que no parecía asombrado, más bien feliz, era Iroh, que estaba un poco más atrás.

-Buenos días- nos saludó sonriente y se sentó al lado de Zuko.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron como estatuas. El primero en actuar fue Eizan.

-Es un honor, Señor del fuego Zuko- dijo mientras cruzaba el salón en dos zancadas y estrechaba la mano con él mientras Zuko le devolvía el saludo.

Luego, con una calida sonrisa y una mirada suspicaz se dirigió a mi.

-hola Katara, como estas esta mañana?- Se había percatado Eizan de que Zuko lo miraba ahora con recelo? Eizan se sentó a mi lado, luego los otros chicos prosiguieron a saludar y sentarse también.

Pero ahora no podía hablar mucho con zuko, por que cada vez que lo intentaba, Eizan me hacia alguna pregunta o comentario. En un rato Zuko se levantó con rapidez.

-bueno, ahora que ya he desayunado, me retiro- anunció con voz monocorde.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, quería hablar mas con él, después de tanto tiempo había mucho que contar, y apenas hacia unas horas habíamos vuelto a hablarnos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme así, por que zuko al momento agregó con su tono informal, el que yo conocía.

-vienes, Katara?- creo que me levante de un salto como si la silla me hubiera dado un choque eléctrico. Y creo que pude ver algo mas que decepción en la cara de Eizan.

Tal vez había estado tan perdida los últimos días que no había notado cosas que sucedían en mis narices.

-claro-dije antes de despedirme de todos y salimos de aquel salón.

-los conoces?- me preguntó zuko levantando una ceja.

-si, que no los trajiste aquí para distraerme?- le pregunte sarcástica.

-no . no hice eso-

Ahora si que estaba confundida.

-y entonces…?- le pregunté con intención.

Zuko pensó un momento como si tratara de recordar algo muy difícil.

-ah, ya lo recuerdo, los llame cuando estaba planeando la ceremonia, son hijos de algunos de los ciudadanos que me ayudan en la planificación, y además son muy talentosos por lo que leí en sus recomendaciones…-

Había algo en su tono de voz que parecía contradecir lo que el acababa de decir.

-me parece que ya no estas tan convencido de que sea buena idea haberlos invitado…o no?-

Justo en ese momento nos cruzamos con las chicas. Lia, Silana, y Sumi iban conversando alegremente, pero cuando vieron a zuko se detuvieron luego sus ojos se posaron en mi y la expresión se volvió aun mas extraña. No entendí del todo por que me miraban como un fantasma.

-buenos días- saludo zuko con una leve inclinación.

-b…buenos días – respondieron Lia y Sumi, silana aun no sacaba sus asustados ojos de mi.

Como yo no reaccionaba, Zuko me tomo del brazo hasta que doblamos una esquina, donde reaccioné y me soltó suavemente.

-que te sucede?- me preguntó preocupado.

-no entiendo-musite para mi misma.

-las conoces también?-

-si, pero no es eso, no comprendo…la forma en que me miraban-

Zuko rió serenamente antes de contestar.

-no se si lo has notado Katara, pero llevas puesto mi saco…-

Comencé a atar cabos. La mirada extraña de Eizan, la sorpresa de sus amigos, y ahora la expresión de las chicas…

-y que hay de extraño en eso? Además…ni lo había notado-.

Entonces recordé algo.

-Zuko, tu me llevaste a mi habitación las otras dos veces?-

Él rió entre dientes.

-si, es que como parecía que no eras capaz de ir a recostarte en tu cama como una persona normal…- blanqueé los ojos ante su comentario.

-ah por cierto, toma –dije al extenderle su saco de nuevo- gracias por todo.

Durante un instante me miró a los ojos con esos intensos orbes dorados.

-de nada- musitó al tiempo que la recibía y se la colocaba de nuevo..

Por alguna razón su voz me resultó extraña en ese momento.

-y cuales son los planes para hoy, conoceremos la ciudad?- pregunte luego de un rato de caminar por aquellos pasillos interminables.

-lo que tu quieras,…-respondió sonriente, y agregó en voz mas baja con una expresión súbitamente distinta-pero pensé que ya habías conocido la ciudad con tu amigo…

Ahh?? Al principio no le entendí lo que quiso decir, luego caí en la cuenta.

-Vamos, no seas idiota,…-le dije sonriendo- además no es lo mismo que conocerla guiada por el mismísimo señor del fuego-

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Esa sonrisa que me era tan familiar.

-te espero en la entrada en una hora, que te parece?? Digo por que tal vez quieras cambiarte o algo así…-

Alcé una ceja.

-acaso tiene algo de malo esto que tengo puesto?- se demoró mas de lo normalmente necesario observándome antes de contestar.

-no, yo solo, lo que quise decir…-

Comencé a reír ante su aspecto contrariado,

-ya se, solo bromeaba, entonces, en una hora, mas o menos a las 7:30 no??-

-si, hasta entonces- me dijo antes de salir disparado en dirección contraria a la mía.

-

-

-

**Bueno**

**Mil gracias por leer!!**

**Hasta ahí lo dejo por ahora muajuajua (risa malvada)**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	3. El Señor del fuego Zuko

Las cosas resultaron bastante bien, mas alla de todas las expectativas

**.Holaaaa**

**Si ya se que me tardé, pero bueno, el colegio es el culpable ¬ ¬**

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo, un poco cortito, pero bueno**

**Me pareció justo dejarlo allí**

**Gracias a : ****MTBlack****, ****maga-azul****, ****Delaied**** y ****LeRosse**** por sus respectivos alertas y reviews!!  
.bueno, aquí va el capitulo!!**

.

.

.** PD: La historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores y nickelodeon .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El "Señor del fuego" Zuko

.

.

.

No podía creerlo.

Katara me había perdonado, parecía imposible. Considerando lo mucho que había tardado en perdonarme hace más o menos tres años atrás…

Aun había tantas cosas de las que hablar.

Llegué a mi habitación rápidamente, al entrar,mi escritorio estaba cubierto de correspondencia sin abrir, me acerqué y me puse q revisar una por una, algunas cartas del consejo, asuntos de la ceremonia, las leería luego seguro, pero en ese momento sólo un sobre llamó mi atención, yo sabia quien lo enviaba, lo abrí con cuidado.

Zuko

Me entere de que tu amiga Katara está aquí, solías hablarme mucho de ella . Me gustaría que me visitaran.

De veras me encantaría conocerla.

Ursa.

Claro!

Seria perfecto, luego de la feria a la que llevaría a katara, podríamos ir a almorzar en casa de mi madre.

Las cosas habían sido así, busqué a mi madre durante mas un año, ella vivía refugiada con una familia, muy lejos de los dominios de la nación del fuego, me pidió un tiempo mas para regresar. Ella volvería a la Nación del fuego tres meses antes de mi casamiento con Mai.

Yo había ido a visitarla, y había organizado todos los preparativos para que ella regresara, le había hecho arreglar una casa, y al lado otra para la amable familia que había estado con ella, vivirían en un barrio privado, de pocas pero destacadas casas, situado cerca de la playa. Ella no quería volver a vivir en el palacio, ya que sus recuerdos de ese lugar solían entristecerla mucho. Las veces que había conversado con ella, le comenté de mis amigos, en especial de katara, contándole cómo no confiaba en mi luego de yo traicionarla, y como mas adelante nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Le dije que ni bien llegara a la nación del fuego, le presentaría a Katara y al resto del grupo.

Lamentablemente, Mai murió dos días antes de que Ursa viniera.

Katara y los demás solo se quedaron hasta el funeral. Mi madre nunca pudo conocerles.

.

.

.

.

Era tan extraño volver a estar con katara, oír su risa de nuevo, ver esa mirada perspicaz en sus ojos, sentir su típico aroma, me recordaba a tiempos distintos. Tiempos donde yo solo era zuko, y no el "señor del fuego".

Me recosté un momento, pero no podía dormir, me sentía algo inquieto. Decidí escribir un telegrama a mi madre avisándole que iríamos a almorzar allí mas tarde, el viaje a su casa no tardaría más de 50 minutos.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a mandar el telegrama, aclaré explícitamente que el mensaje debía llegar en el plazo máximo de una hora.

Ahora que me detenía a pensar, había extrañado muchísimo a katara, no había notado ese hecho, si no hasta ayer, cuando al volver a verla sentí una chispa que se encendía, o como si algún sitio que antes hubiera estado vacío, se llenara de luz.

No podría comprender, como me había perdonado ella por mi estúpido comportamiento tan fácilmente?.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando, años atrás, ella me había animado a hablar con mi tío, y éste me perdonó, en ese momento le dije lo mismo "como puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?"

Sin embargo, el perdón de la misma katara me había costado algo mas, un viaje para encontrar a quien había asesinado a su madre… en ese viaje aprendí aun mas sobre ella, aprendí a respetarla, y comprendí por que le había costado perdonarme esa vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasé por el estudio de mi Tío y le deje allí su Té.

Volví a mi habitación y tal como lo esperaba, había un paquete para mí allí, un informe que quería releer de inmediato, y también un libro que había encargado hace tan solo un momento. Los tomé y lo guarde en el bolso que llevaría ese día, entre otras cosas. Salí de mi habitación.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, caminé entre los pasillos lentamente, entonces me percate de algo. Un aroma inusual, familiar y lejano a la vez. Trate de recordar cuando había sentido un perfume parecido, y por mas que intenté, solo vino a mi mente la isla Ember…allí había sentido el mismo aroma?? Tal vez… pero no podía evitar relacionar el aroma con esa playa…

Era un poco dulce, y fresco al mismo tiempo, y en las notas de fondo, se podía oler claramente un aroma amaderado.

Decidí dirigirme hacia la habitación de katara y esperarla en la puerta.

Llegue allí y me senté en el suelo, esperaría a que ella estuviera lista, así podríamos partir cuanto antes.

No esperaba que otra persona pensara hacer exactamente lo mismo…

.

.

Él no notó mi presencia hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca de la habitación como para fingir que no era allí a donde se dirigía. Que estaba haciendo este "prodigio"?? Que pretendía con ir hasta la habitación de katara?. Me levante de entre las sombras de una columna sigilosamente.

-hola-

Se giró sorprendido, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Acaso Katara había estado saliendo con él a quien sabe donde, durante mi ausencia?? Una pequeña punzada de fastidio brotó en mi estomago.

-señor del fuego- dijo realizando el típico saludo de mi nación.-venia a ver si la señorita katara quería dar un paseo…se me ocurr-

-como dijiste que era tu nombre?- lo interrumpí adrede.

-Eizan-

-y cuantos años tienes?- le pregunté con seriedad.

-diecisiete, ehhh, Señor-

-llámame zuko- le dije firmemente mientras le extendí (a regañadientes) una mano que simulaba cordialidad. Había algo en ese Eizan que no me agradaba. Algo que no me agradaba en absoluto. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que _él_ hubiera estado pasando los días con _Katara_? No, eso no podía ser, era una idea absurda, además, yo no era tan posesivo con mi amiga…o si??

-claro, como iba diciendo…se me ocurría que tal vez Katara…- Eizan volvió a hablar…y para ser sincero, no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba intentando decir.

-Lamento informarte que Katara saldrá _conmigo_ hoy- le interrumpí algo cortante, traté de que mi voz fuera lo mas normal posible, aunque creo que el tono estaba un poco impregnado de fastidio.

-oh…comprendo- respondió con una voz monocorde, pero repentinamente se veía algo malhumorado. Al parecer si lo había _comprendido_. Se marcho sin decir nada más, y desapareció en la esquina del pasillo. Sonreí con suficiencia.

Que tanto hacia katara que no salía aún de su habitación?. Me acerque sigilosamente a su puerta…

Bueno, ya me había dado una ducha y solo faltaba arreglarme un poco mas el cabello, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba tardado mas de lo previsto, abrí la puerta rápidamente con brusquedad y escuche un fuerte lamento.

-ouch, no era necesario eso- murmuró alguien desde el suelo. Una voz familiar, que sonaba algo pastosa.

-Zuko!- dije al tiempo que me acercaba a el, que se acababa de levantar del suelo- no sabia que estabas allí…estas bien?-

-pues, no se, tu eres la experta, que dices?- respondió mientras se descubría la nariz y me mostraba como la misma estaba sangrando.

Di un suspiro molesto, aunque para ser sincera, la situación era algo cómica…

-quédate quieto- me acerque con la mano cubierta de agua y la coloque suavemente en su nariz, la sangre dejó de fluir, zuko mantenía los ojos cerrados, y podía sentir su respiración en la palma de mi mano.

-que tal ahora?- le dije retirando mi mano.

-ya no duele, nos vamos?- dijo al tiempo que examinaba su nariz.

-no, al menos que quieras ir con sangre en tu rostro…- blanqueó los ojos y entro en mi habitación…con tal tranquilidad como si fuera la suya.

Se dirigió al espejo con lavabo y se limpio rápidamente, salió como si nada y se volvió a mi con una sonrisa.

-listo?-

-Si-

Nos encaminamos sin decir nada, afuera había un hermoso carruaje, esperándonos con las puertas abiertas. Me acerque y zuko me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir, luego dio la vuelta e ingresó a mi lado.

-y cual es el plan para hoy…?- pregunte sonriente.

-pues, planeo sorprenderte…- dirigió su vista al horizonte antes de volver a clavar sus ojos dorados en los míos -no te preocupes, llegaremos en veinte minutos-

Me fije que llevaba un bolso, y me dio curiosidad…

-que traes allí??-

-solo un saco de repuesto y algunos papeles…- se me hizo como que estaba intentando zanjar el tema, estuve a punto de formular otra pregunta, pero me ganó de antemano.

-así que planeabas pasar despierta la noche…leyendo esto?- dijo levantando una ceja mientras me mostraba el libro que sostenía en sus manos, solo que éste estaba un poco distinto al de la biblioteca, se lo saque de las manos y le di una ojeada. Era un ejemplar totalmente distinto, se podría decir que este estaba mucho mejor, parecía una obra de arte.

-esta precioso, es tuyo?- dije mientras despegaba los ojos del libro para mirar a zuko.

-no seas ridícula, yo no leo novelas románticas- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-entonces de quien es…?-

-tuyo! –

ah? Acaba de decir que ese libro es mío?

-nunca en mi vida había visto ese libro!- Zuko golpeo la mano contra su frente.

-es tuyo, te lo estoy regalando…- dijo lentamente como si le hablara a alguien un poco sordo…

-oh, gracias- me quede estupefacta, mirando el libro con expresión perdida. No sabia que más decir. Me sentía conmovida.

-que, no te gusta?- me preguntó Zuko, repentinamente alarmado.

-no, no es eso, me encanta!! Solo que… no me lo esperaba- dije mirándolo a los ojos, tal vez vio que los míos estaban algo brillosos.

-bueno, no es para tanto-dijo con una expresión que no supe interpretar bien, era de fastidio? o de incomodidad??

-gracias-dije dándole un suave empujón, el solo rodó los ojos.

Luego de un momento Zuko se volteo hacia mi y me preguntó curioso.

-Como es que terminaste aquí?…bueno, es decir, mi Tío dijo que no estabas muy bien- en un momento pude notar un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

-bueno, es a causa de unas pesadillas, Tía Wu, la adivina, no se si la recuerdas…-

-claro…como olvidarla…Continúa-

-bueno, ella me recomendó visitar Ba sing sé, Aang conversó conmigo hasta que decidí hacer lo que me decían y separarnos momentáneamente. Ya en Ba sing sé me encontré con Iroh y bueno, el me convenció de venir a verte… el resto es historia….-

Zuko miro por la ventana del carruaje un momento, y fijo la vista en sus manos, antes de mirarme y dirigirse a mi.

-Sabes? Lamento haber sido tan testarudo y todo eso. Me alegra muchísimo que nadie me haya escuchado, y que hayas terminado aquí. Realmente me alegra

Sonreí un momento, y posé mi mano en su brazo con naturalidad.

-yo también- respondí con una sonrisa.- puedes guardar mi libro en tu bolso?-

-emm, claro-

Unos minutos antes de llegar, zuko recogió su cabello.(N/A: se supone que lo mantiene como en la serie, y en ocasiones que se muestra al público lo recoge así como cuando habla a todos en el final .)

-que haces??-

-Bueno, se supone que soy el Señor del fuego por si no lo recuerdas…debo estar presentable, no crees?-

Me encogí de hombros.

-para mi estas tan presentable ahora, como cuando estas despeinado- dije mientras le sonreía de manera inocente…

-claro…como digas…- respondió blanqueando los ojos.

Zuko descendió por su lado y dio la vuelta para ayudarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez, le gané y ya estaba en el suelo cuando el llegó a mi lado.

-se supone que debía ayudarte a bajar-

-también se supone que no pueda hacerlo por mi misma…- le retruqué sonriente.

-al menos concédeme tu brazo, se supone que es el protocolo aquí…- dijo en voz baja señalando a su alrededor con la cabeza.

-oh! Claro…- no me había dado cuenta que un montón de gente nos observaba, y saludaban a Zuko con mucho respeto, a veces me olvidaba que el era el Señor del fuego.

Entre la muchedumbre general, vestida en tonos rojizos, también había gente de azul, verde y distintos matices. Eran personas que ahora que ya no había guerra, habían decidido "atenuar" las diferencias, algunos eran ricos extravagantes, que gustaban de viajar por todas partes y otros, solo buscaban aventuras y conocer nuevas tierras. Me pareció que por fortuna yo no iba a resaltar demasiado. Por el contrario, Zuko destacaba, y mucho.

O por lo menos según mi opinión. Solo entonces me fijé en lo bien vestido que él estaba. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero elegante, además su cabello recogido, la expresión de su rostro y sus modales sobrios.

Tomé el brazo que me ofrecía con educación y nos abrimos paso entre la gente.

Zuko saludaba cordialmente a la gente, con una voz monocorde, tendiéndoles firmemente su mano, mientras yo aún no salía de mi estupor.

-Katara, parece que te hubieran amenazado con espadas para que estuvieras aquí, por que tienes esa expresión??-su voz suave me volvió a la realidad.

-me siento…intimidada…- le contesté al mismo volumen, para que nadie mas escuchara.

-si, eso puedo notarlo, creo que ya me acalambraste el brazo…-

Trate de relajarme y también salude un poco, claro que lo mío era mas patético que otra cosa. A pesar de ser conocida por ser la "novia del Avatar" nunca me había acostumbrado a la atención. Luego, poco a poco, la gente se disperso, continuando con sus asuntos, claro que no me pasaron desapercibidos unos que otros pares de ojos que aun nos observaban curiosos.

Al parecer era algo así como una feria, el lugar estaba magníficamente decorado, y rebosante de vida.

-te gusta?- me pregunto Zuko cuando vio brillar mis ojos.

-si…es, espléndido- me solté de su brazo para acercarme a ver unos perfumeros de cristal, entre otras cosas, él me siguió unos pasos atrás.

-hola, le gusta algo?- entonó una voz algo melosa. Levante la mirada para ver a una bonita chica que solo tenia ojos para Zuko. De alguna manera esto me molestaba.

Zuko continuo en silencio, hasta que la muchacha le preguntó con mas insistencia.

-ve algo que le agrade?- comprendí al vuelo el doble significado de la frase.

Zuko se acerco a una esquina y me señalo a unos bonitos frascos de cristal.

-estos, están hechos con el mejor cristal, con una técnica especial de los maestros fuego…-posó su vista en la vendedora-mmm voy a llevar uno, no mejor dos- dijo mientras le preguntaba por el precio a la muchacha que se lo comía con los ojos, y se disponía a pagarle. Le vi elegir uno de los frascos, era casi redondo, con algunos arabescos en color oro. Luego se dirigió a mi.

-elige el otro-

-para que?-

-es un regalo de disculpas…por comportarme como un idiota…-

Alcé la ceja,

-pero no me diste el libro ya?? Si quisiera uno de esos frascos, podría comprarlo yo misma…- Zuko blanqueó los ojos.

-entonces por que te acercaste a verlos si..?? Bueno, como sea, elige uno y ya, quiero ver cual eliges, si quieres luego se lo regalo a alguien más-

Puse cara de pocos amigos y lo fulmine con la mirada un momento, me gustó un frasco azul muy bonito y estaba a punto de elegir ese, cuando situado atrás _lo vi_.

Era una especie de botellita alagada, de un cristal rojizo con arabescos que iban cambiando en las tonalidades, parecía brillar más que cualquier otro, y su fina forma me atraía sin igual.

-ese, el rojo de allí-

Zuko tomó el paquete que eran los dos frasquitos envueltos cada uno individualmente, en una linda caja de regalo cada uno y caminamos un poco más, observando a nuestro alrededor.

-y…entonces, a quien quieres que le regale el que elegiste??- me pregunto Zuko con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-que?? No!! Ese lo escogí para mi!-le dije alarmada.

-ya me lo suponía…-dijo riéndose de mi cara- solo te estaba probando.

Seguimos recorriendo el lugar sin decir nada, estaba tan absorta viendo todo. En un costado estaba lleno de pequeñas tiendas. Algunos vendían hermosas reliquias, alhajas, broches para el cabello, abanicos. Otros vendían distintos tipos de hierbas, alimentos ungüentos y perfumes que según ellos, tenían la capacidad de atraer a la persona deseada o incluso espantar a quien no se quiere. Todo eso me causo un poco de gracia, y curiosidad.

El otro costado, estaba lleno de juegos y cosas para niños, como pequeñas funciones de títeres y esa clase de cosas típicas de un carnaval.

Aun podía percibir algunas miradas posándose en nosotros. Pero lo que mas me molestaba era la mirada de algunas chicas sobre Zuko, lo observaban como si éste estuviera repartiendo golosinas y solo despegaban sus ojos de él, para mirarme con enojo, decepción, envidia o hasta angustia!!

Acaso todas las chicas de esa Nación babeaban por Zuko?

Es que era el único joven soltero?? Seguro que no, pero las miraditas que le lanzaban hacían pensar que era el único chico viviente sobre la tierra.

Nos detuvimos un momento en que Zuko compro algo así como unas ricas masitas de forma redonda, de sabor dulce. Y cuando seguíamos nuestro camino escuchamos a alguien.

-Zuko!! Y …Katara!!- solo tuvimos tiempo para darnos la vuelta a ver quien era que nos llamaba, cuando sentimos como una chica particularmente sonriente nos estrujaba en un efusivo abrazo.

-Ty..lee- dije con la voz sofocada cuando nos soltó.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Muajuajuajuajuajua!!**

**Ahí queda por ahora!!**

**No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que tal vez me tarde una semana en subir el otroa capitulo , por el colegio y todo eso!**


	4. Conflictos

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada de la serie, son propiedad de nick y los creadores._

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaa**

**No saben! Me enfermé de los bronquios y hasta me dio fiebre!!**

**Falté tres días al colegio, y ni hablar de acercarme a la PC!**

**De todas maneras no tuve Internet toda la semana, hasta que por suerte ayer lo repararon, así que ahora les dejo este capitulo que creo que es corto, (que novedad,...jeje)**

**Ah, una cosa, me pareció mas lindo que Zuko le dijera Mamá a Ursa en vez de la expresión "madre" que siempre me ha sonado un poco mas fría , no se…**

**Bueno, **

**Por cierto, les quiero agradecer especialmente por leer mi fic, y agregarlo a alerta, favoritos o lo que sea . A:**

**MTBlack, la primera que conocí aquí en fanfiction!**

**Maga-azul, la segunda xD, muy simpática x cierto :P**

**LeRosse y Delaied : gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer mi fic . (y dejar review…. :P)**

**Y a Zukara lovebender, gracias por las felicitaciones, creo que he leído algún fic tuyo por que tu nombre se me hace conocido . **

**.**

**.**

**.CONFLICTOS**

._en Ba sing Sé..._

-Cómo que Katara no esta por ninguna parte??-

-Sokka, no te preocupes, Katara sabe cuidarse sola…- Aunque Suki tampoco estaba muy convencida, ella y Katara eran buenas amigas, como era posible que no le dijera donde estaba?

-la buscamos por todo Ba sing sé! Aang dijo que estaría aquí! Aang, el pobre piensa que Katara esta aquí!!- seguía gritando Sokka, haciendo caso omiso a su novia.

-Sokka…- Suki se acerco a el y lo abrazó- todo va a estar bien, te aseguro, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto sabremos donde está-

Sokka se dejo abrazar un momento…

-faltan cuatro días!-

-lo se- Dijo Suki y le dio un breve beso a su "prometido"-la encontraremos-

_Solo espero que__ sea pronto,_

_Donde estas Katara?_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(en la feria...) Nos detuvimos un momento en que Zuko compro algo así como unas ricas masitas de forma redonda, de sabor dulce. Y cuando seguíamos nuestro camino escuchamos a alguien._

_-Zuko!! Y …Katara!!- solo tuvimos tiempo para darnos la vuelta a ver quien era que nos llamaba, cuando sentimos como una chica particularmente sonriente nos estrujaba en un efusivo abrazo._

_-Ty..lee- dije con la voz sofocada cuando nos soltó._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-tanto tiempo sin verlos, oh y Katara! Menos mal que te encuentro!-

Levanté una ceja, sin comprender.

-Sokka y Suki ya fijaron la fecha del casamiento, y es en cuatro días! No sabíamos como contactarte, fuimos hasta Ba sing Sé, que es donde será la boda, pero ya no estabas allí!

No sabíamos a donde mandarte las invitaciones, y luego la energía del cosmos me dijo que viniera aquí, y mira, justo te encuentro!-

ouch, como lo había olvidado??, si hace tan solo un tiempo que Suki me había comentado que quería que la boda fuera dentro de poco. Además, no planeaba que TODOS se enteraran de que andaba haciendo terapia en la nación del fuego. Zuko me miró con expresión extrañada.

-No le dijiste a nadie que estas aquí?- su expresión era una mezcla de desaprobación y algo mas, decepción…tal vez?? No estoy muy segura.

-no…yo, es que la decisión de venir fue…algo…repentina-

Zuko seguía observándome con esa expresión extraña en su semblante y yo solo le miraba como una estupida. Gracias al cielo, Ty lee habló.

-bueno, lo importante ahora es que ya sabes lo del casamiento! Voy a escribir a Suki para que mande aquí tu invitación, junto con la de Zuko-

Genial. Ahora se terminarían de enterar el resto del grupo.

Entonces, me acordé.

-Ty lee, y Aang, el va a ir también cierto?- no se en que momento Zuko se había alejado, pero parecía muy interesado observando unas espadas a unos pasos mas allá.

-oh, si, eso creo. Él fue quien nos dijo que estabas en Ba sing Sé, creo que dijo que tenia algunos asuntos que atender, llegará a la ciudad (de Ba sing sé) en dos días creo…-

Perfecto, ahora Aang se enteraría de que hace cinco días estoy en la Nación del fuego, con _Zuko_, lo cual de todas maneras no tiene nada de malo…o si? Pero no era la mejor manera de que mi novio se enterase de mi paradero.

-entonces, supongo que lo veré allí, no??-

-si, eso creo!- respondió Ty lee animadamente, luego fijo su vista en el cielo, y el sol radiante que casi estaba situado arriba de nosotros.

-Debe faltar una hora para que sea mediodía! Bueno, ha sido bueno verte Katara, pero si no me apuro cerraran la tienda donde quiero comprar el regalo de bodas!- me sonrió y guiño un ojo- nos vemos en la boda!- Ty lee me abrazo con su típica efusividad.

-oh, y no me olvido de ti, Zuko- dijo antes de abrazarlo también.

Salió velozmente y se volteo a unos metros para saludar con la mano.

-nos vemos en Ba sing sé!!-

Cuando Ty lee se fue, un silencio reinó entre zuko y yo, luego, como saliendo de un hechizo, me tomó del brazo, así como cuando habíamos llegado a la feria. Pero esta vez, una extraña corriente atravesó la piel de mi brazo,

No supe si él sintió lo mismo, por que actuó como si nada.

-vamos ya?- me dijo con una expresión extraña, como si me ocultara algo.

Entonces comprendí…

-adonde vamos??- y una picara sonrisa centelleó en su rostro

-eso es una sorpresa-

-Otra mas?-

.

.

.

Ya de vuelta en el carruaje nos alejábamos de la capital de la nación del fuego y a medida que dejábamos atrás la ciudad con sus construcciones, un hermoso paisaje se vislumbraba a través de la ventana.

-Zuko, estas organizando la ceremonia de conmemoración, cierto?-

-ah, que ¿?...la ceremonia, si eso…-

Parecía que lo saque de sus pensamientos.

-si, la ceremonia, es dentro de cuatro meses, no? Se cumplen tres años desde la restauración de la paz…- por alguna razon mi voz salia extrañamente triste, melancólica.

-si…tres años…- Zuko también sonaba algo parecido a mi, fijó sus ojos en la ventanilla del carruaje.

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido…cierto?-

Su intensa mirada se posó en mis ojos.

-si, muy rápido…-respondió con voz suave, sin dejar de perforarme con su mirada de oro. Por alguna razón no rompí el contacto visual, me quedé helada mirándole, tratando de indagar en esos inescrutables ojos. Pude ver mis propios ojos reflejados en los suyos. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca. Por suerte zuko despertó de su "trance". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada. Yo sacudí la cabeza, tratando de volver a pensar con claridad. Acaso Zuko era hipnotizador también??

Volví a fijar mi vista en la ventana

Viajamos un rato en silencio, lo cual me dio a pensar…

-y…Aproximadamente cuanto falta para…- me detuve en el acto al ver que Zuko estaba placidamente dormido. Reprimí una risa, en lugar de dormirse contra el respaldar, su cabeza colgaba en una posición que parecía un tanto incomoda. Sonriendo por lo gracioso que me resultaba me acerqué y con cuidado coloqué su cabeza hacia atrás. Se veía muy pacifico, casi me había olvidado de que él no había dormido nada anoche. En un momento me tentó la posibilidad de dormir, pero luego recordé que podía leer, donde había dejado mi libro? Ah, si, en el bolso de Zuko!

Lo tomé con cuidado, él lo sostenía levemente con las manos así que no me resultó difícil. Revolví entre los papeles, hasta que lo encontré. Estaba por leerlo, cuando recordé…

.

--que traes alli??-

--solo un saco de repuesto y algunos papeles…--

.

Zuko se había mostrado reacio a decirme de que se trataban esos papeles, tal vez solo eran de la ceremonia…pero…tal vez era algo mas… la intriga terminó por ganarme y saque de allí un paquete de color beige, adonde había un fajo de hojas, parecía una recopilación de información, de distintas familias…

Por alguna razón los apellidos me parecían familiares, vagamente conocidos, hasta que llegue a uno en particular Zhein… si que había escuchado eso antes!!

Entonces comencé a leer, solo decía una que otra cosa del linaje de la familia, y luego, vi de que se trataba. Continué leyendo estupefacta.

Eizan Zhein

Edad: **17** años

Hijo único de la noble familia Zhein, Hijo de Lao Zhein, (miembro del concejo, dueño de la universidad de Isla Ember), y la Señora Jhazira Xiun Zhein Directora de la Academia de modales de la capital. Descendiente por lado Materno de el Gran General Xiun Lao.

Experto en el manejo del arco. Graduado recientemente como mejor maestro fuego de su clase. Escogido actualmente entre un grupo selecto de jóvenes para participar en una demostración durante la Ceremonia de conmemoración del inicio de la paz.

.

Y así seguía con mas información, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un subtitulo, o mas bien, una parte de la información que había a continuación,

Datos extra: (…), el joven Zhein a sido presentado, junto con los otros "seleccionados", a la señorita Katara, por mediación del supremo consejero Iroh.

En los últimos tres días se le ha visto entablar una especie de amistad con la misma, por medio de la realización de distintas actividades, como ser (…)

.

.y a continuación relataba los días, y la actividad llevada a cabo en cada uno de ellos.

Me quede helada. No me lo podía creer. Esto no podía ser mera coincidencia, estaba casi segura de que Zuko lo había investigado por desconfiado. Como pudo hacer eso?? Acaso piensa que no se cuidarme sola o que??

Era casi obvio que Zuko había investigado recelosamente al grupo y en especial a Eizan!

Lo miré con expresión furibunda, pero el dormía placidamente. Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidí que era mejor no discutir por eso, al menos no por el momento.

Hace tan solo unas horas nos habíamos vuelto a hablar! Y no íbamos a pelarnos nuevamente solo por que el tuviera un insisto levemente protector…cierto??

.

Zuko despertaría tarde o temprano, así que coloque los papeles tal cual los había encontrado, puse el bolso en sus manos y me dedique a observar el paisaje nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos, escuche a Zuko moverse en su asiento, pero no me volteé a verlo. Entonces fue que me llamó por mi nombre.

Katara?

Estaba corriendo por un extraño laberinto, todo de hecho de roca, negra como la obsidiana, los muros eran altísimos, y cada vez corría mas rápido. Luego pude ver el final del laberinto, apuré mas el paso y antes de darme cuenta, había salido. El único problema, era que el final del laberinto, era un acantilado. No pude frenarme y caí por un largo trecho hasta zambullirme en el tempestuoso mar, que comenzaba a ahogarme, intenté salir a la superficie, pero una tras otra, las olas me hundían nuevamente. Estaba allí, ya prácticamente resignado a ser ahogado, cuando escuche una voz

**No estas solo****…**

Katara? No, no era la voz de ella.

**Recuerda ****Hijo, no estas solo…**

Era la voz de mi madre? Mientras me ahogaba sentí unos brazos que me sujetaron y me emergieron a la superficie, vi una silueta femenina mi lado, me corría el cabello de la cara, su mano era suave, y tenia un perfume que me era _familiar y lejano_ al mismo tiempo. Abrí mas los ojos y entonces la vi.

Katara…?

.

.

Escuche su voz, como si estuviera muy lejana a mi.

Si? Que pasa?

El sueño se desvaneció poco a poco, y cuando entreabrí los ojos, me encontré con Katara de espaldas a mi, observando por la ventana.

-he dicho "que pasa" …dime-repitió ella

Ah, así que su voz si había sido real, pensé en una pregunta simple.

-cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?- solo entonces Katara volteó su mirada hacia mi.

-pues, como veinte minutos o un poco mas-

-entonces ya no falta casi nada para llegar, a lo sumo diez minutos mas-

De repente el rostro de Katara se surcó con una sonrisa mientras me observaba.

-que ¿ que pasa?-

-es que tu cabello, es un completo desastre…- y antes de que yo mismo pudiera comprobar el hecho, ella se acercó y pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y con las manos soltó mi cabello. Me quede estupefacto, quieto como estatua, mientras Katara manipulaba mi cabello con sus dedos. Ella tenia sus ojos posados en mi cabeza, pero yo, de manera estúpida, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada matiz de azul en sus ojos. Podía contar cada pestaña.

-listo, ya esta- dijo Katara, lo cual me sacó de mi embotamiento.

Ella volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, y yo, bueno… yo me quede igual.

.

Esta bien, tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo solo, demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, pero… ¿eso justificaba que me quedara embobado como si mi cerebro fuera una plasta derretida?? Si, espero que si, supongo que el hecho de haberme pasado este tiempo tan lejos de todo, sin tener contacto con nadie me afectó, y ahora mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se disparaban a otro planeta cuando Katara estaba cerca. Después de todo, ella era una chica, y yo un chico, era completamente normal mi reacción.

Además, todo era culpa de su perfume…

.

.

-Zuko! Esa es la villa cierto?-

Me fije en la ventana y de hecho, lo era.

-si, que te parece?-

-es preciosa! Las casas se ven tan bonitas!-

Ya estábamos en la entrada de la pequeña ciudad privada. El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta, y luego nos dejaron pasar. Anduvimos tan solo un poco, hasta que llegamos a una hilera de casas, que como fondo, tenían la playa, y mas allá, el mar **(N/A: mas o menos como la casa de playa que tiene la familia de Zuko en la Isla Ember ******** )** la casa mas sobresaliente era la de mi madre. Y allí estaba ella, esperándonos en la puerta, sonriente.

El lugar era muy bonito, y entonces, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la que me pareció que era la casa más encantadora, y allí, esperándonos en la entrada, estaba ella, la madre de Zuko.

Ursa.

Así que esa la sorpresa de Zuko.

De pronto me entró pánico, le iba a agradar yo?? Que iba a pensar de mi? Y como si Zuko hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me dijo en voz baja.

-estoy seguro de que le vas a simpatizar mucho- me tendió su mano y esta vez le permití que me ayudase, pues me sentía muy nerviosa. Nos bajamos del carruaje y comenzamos a acercarnos a ella. Era muy linda, su rostro blanco parecía esculpido en porcelana, y sus ojos eran cálidos rebosantes de bondad, su cabello negro como el de Zuko, estaba semirecogido y terminaba deslizándose en su espalda. Me quede un poco atrás adrede, y dejé que Zuko fuera primero, cuando llegamos, Ursa abrazo a su hijo con delicadeza.

-Zuko-

-Madre-

Me conmovió muchísimo. Nunca había visto a Zuko con su madre, me parecía una escena demasiado perfecta. Luego Zuko se desprendió sutilmente de su madre y se dirigió a mi.

-ella es Katara- yo me quedé allí quieta, Ursa se acercó y ante mi sorpresa, también me abrazó.

-bienvenida Katara-

-ehhm, Gracias señora- mi voz me salió extraña.

-Solo dime Ursa- agregó ella con una sonrisa – que les parece si entramos? Seguro hay mucho para conversar-

Se volteó e ingreso a la casa, dejándonos a mi y a Zuko un poco atrás. Él me miró con cara extrañada.

-estas bien?-

No comprendí por que me preguntaba eso.

-por que lo dices?- mi voz salio extremadamente débil.

-por esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Primero no entendí a que se refería, rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y entonces lo comprendí. Eran esas lágrimas traicioneras de nuevo.

-oh, no es nada, no te preocupes-

Pero el semblante angustiado de Zuko no se inmutó.

-debí haber supuesto que tal vez pasaría esto, correspondería haber sido mas sutil…-

- no digas idioteces- le corté.

Seguimos a Ursa hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba preparada la mesa, Zuko se sentó y yo le imité, sentándome a su lado. Ursa se sentó al frente de nosotros.

Comimos un rato en silencio, mientras Ursa nos contaba de su vida en ese bonito lugar, y de vez en cuando Zuko describía datos referentes a la ceremonia.

Estábamos ya acabando el postre cuando Ursa se dirigió a mi.

-Entonces, Katara, me han contado que gracias a ti el Polo Sur a llegado a ser un gran imperio…no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, en parte era cierto, pero, como es posible que ella lo supiera??. Es decir, ayudaron muchos maestros agua. Pero el plan y la iniciativa habían sido algo que se me había ocurrido, el hecho es que ese dato solo lo sabían Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, mi padre, Hadoka, mi abuela Kana y mi maestro Pakku.

-no exactamente…algo así, ayudaron muchos otros maestros- respondí aún contrariada.

-pero yo tenia entendido que la que tuvo la idea habías sido tu…-

Otra vez me desconcerté, como es que Ursa lo sabia? Zuko estaba pálido al lado mio.

-y quien le dijo eso??-

-pues, Zuko, claro-respondió ella sonriendo como si fuera obvio. Mientras que a Zuko se le salían los ojos de las orbitas yo no cazaba la idea todavía. Pero aun así fulminé a Zuko con la mirada. Ursa comprendió y cambió rápido de tema.

-sabes Katara, me alegra al fin poder conocerte, Zuko me hablaba de ti hasta por los codos-

Yo comencé a reír por la chistosa expresión en el rostro de Zuko. Y también intentando simular la repentina tensión del ambiente, ya arreglaría cuentas con cierto Señor del fuego luego…

-mamá!- protestó Zuko

-es cierto- me dijo Ursa en voz mas baja. Zuko apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

-podemos terminar de comer en paz??- Ursa y yo reímos.

-claro Zuko…- le dije con una voz intencionalmente melosa.

.

Luego Ursa dijo que descansaría un poco, se disculpó por no poder darnos un recorrido por la isla, yo esperaba a Zuko en el umbral de la puerta. Apareció tan solo unos minutos después.

-por cierto, no creo que sea necesario aclararlo, pero le caes muy bien a mi madre-

-en serio?? -

-si-

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a la playa.

Zuko se alejó un poco de mi y dejó que el agua del mar mojara sus pies. Pude ver su silueta de espaldas a mi y su cabello negro alborotarse por la brisa del mar.

-Zuko…- se volteó a verme.

-si?-

-como es que sabias que la idea del polo Sur fue mía??- le dije con voz seria –y no me vengas con eso de que me lo dirás luego!-

El se tomó un tiempo para respirar.

-te vas a enfadar-

-depende-

-esta bien, te lo advertí! Yo sabia eso, y muchas cosas mas, por que nunca perdí el contacto contigo-

-a que te refieres??-

-le pedí un favor a alguien…- se detuvo para estudiar mi rostro.

-continua!-

-le pedí a Toph que me mantuviera al tanto de ti, como eras la única con la que no me hablaba. No me pareció nada malo…-

Ni bien mi cerebro lo procesó, me enojé. Entonces todo este tiempo _él había tenido noticias mías, y yo sin saber de él_??

-ella hacia que me escribieran cartas **(obvio que Toph no escribía :P) **y las enviaran a mi palacio, no te enojes con ella, le hice prometerme que no te diría nada…-

Claro, todos se mantenían en contacto con Zuko, menos yo, que importaba?? "que nadie le diga nada a la ilusa de Katara"!!

-estas enojada??-

-claro que si!!-

-por que??-

-como que "por que"?? yo era la única tonta que no sabia nada de ti! Excepto el hecho de que siempre estabas amargado!!-

-yo también tengo razones para estar enojado contigo!!-

Ahora si que se estaba pasando.

-ah si?? Y cuales son esas razones??-

-pues, no le dijiste a nadie que estarías aquí!! Y nunca me dijiste que no lo habías hecho!!-

-oh, vamos, esa ni siquiera es una buena razón!-

-acaso te avergüenzas tanto de venir que no le dijiste a nadie??-

Ah…así que por ahí venia la cosa…

-nada que ver! Solo …no se me ocurrió mencionarlo…-

y luego recordé algo mas.

-y tu!! Has hecho que investiguen a Eizan, has pedido un informe sobre todo lo que hicimos los días anteriores!!-

La cara de Zuko se distorsionó a causa de la sorpresa. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-c como es que sabes eso??-

-si tanto te molestaba que pase el tiempo con otras personas, hubieras tenido la decencia de enfrentarme desde el primer día!!-

-has estado leyendo mis cosas?? No tenias derecho!-

-y tu no tenias derecho a espiar a nadie!!-

-si eso es lo que piensas, esta bien, no vuelvas a hablarme!-

-por mi eso está mas que bien!!-

-bien!!-

Eso fue lo único que le escuche, antes de verle marcharse en dirección contraria, embravecido. No volvió su mirada ni una vez. Y yo solo me quede observando como se iba, hasta que vi desaparecer su silueta.

.

.

Volví luego de un rato a la casa de Ursa, pero Zuko tampoco estaba allí.

Ursa me sirvió té y se sentó conmigo en silencio por un rato.

-Katara…han discutido??-

Suspiré con pesar.

-si- respondí observando mis manos

Ursa asintió con la cabeza, parecía que lo comprendía.

-supuse que eso pasaría tarde o temprano-

-ah si?-

-si. Sabes, es normal, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Al principio todo luce bien y luego salen a luz conflictos. Una vez que los superen, todo estará bien-

-no estoy tan segura-

-sabes una cosa Katara? A Zuko le a costado mucho estar alejado de ti. Además, ¿sabias que eres una de las personas que le hizo ver que su honor no estaba en viajar por todo el mundo persiguiendo al avatar? … Katara tu…le devolviste la esperanza…- se detuvo un momento, para observar mi expresión.

En ese momento mis ojos estaban abiertos, y escuchaba cada palabra expectante. Ursa prosiguió

-Zuko me dijo que la primera vez que hablaron sin estar en conflicto hubo algo en ti que le hizo ver que tal vez el siempre había estado equivocado y aunque esa vez no hizo lo correcto, luego si, y creo que una de las personas responsables de ese cambio en él, fuiste tu-

Dirigió su mirada al sol poniente.

-creo que ya deberías regresar… al parecer Zuko no volverá en el mismo carruaje-

-oh, esta bien… como lo sabe??-

-envió un mensaje al guía de la carroza-

Me pasó un pequeño papel, en donde se leía con claridad la caligrafía de Zuko.

Decía: regresen al palacio sin mi. Es una orden.

Ambas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-bueno, gracias por haberme invitado-

-me alegra haberte conocido, Katara-

-igualmente- le respondí con una sincera sonrisa.

Me dispuse a subir al carruaje cuando Ursa me tomo de un brazo.

-Katara, …no seas muy dura con Zuko ,si?? Sé que puede ser muy orgulloso a veces…pero en el fondo se siente muy mal-

-esta bien…lo voy a tener en cuenta-

.

.

.

.

.

**Y? tadaaaa!!**

**Ya se que no hay mucho zutara aun, pero prometo empalagar de zutara en dos capítulos mas adelante…**

**O eso creo….**

**Bueno…..**

**Creo que mas o menos en siete ciclos solares voy a estar subiendo otro ….**

**Emmm….**

**Les adjunto un pequeño dibujito… se supone que es de cuando se encuentran por primera vez…, **

**No me salió muy bien.**

**Véanlo ahora que pueden , por que lo voy a borrar en unos dias :P**

Edit: por alguna razon el dibujo no se ve :P

lo subo cuando descubra que le pasa .


	5. aceptando la verdad

la historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, es de los creadores y nickelodeon...

**Ya se que este capitulo es super corto…**

**Y no tengo excusa**

**Bueno, en realidad si…es que en el cole me seleccionaron junto con otras compañeras, para ir a clasificar razas en la EXPO…y me tuve que estudiar toda una cartilla . ¬¬**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir… los dejo tranquilos asi lean…**

Ahora si que había metido la pata a lo grande. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo…

No, si lo era, malo, malísimo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las estupideces que había hecho. Tal vez lo mejor seria hacer un recuento. Desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Muerte de la madre de Katara….bueno, de eso él no tenia mucha culpa. Pero era de su nación y en algún momento se había sentido mal por eso. Sin embargo eso ya era pasado. Además, se había redimido y conseguido el "perdón" de Katara por ese asunto….aunque él no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su madre.

Perseguir a Aang, amigo (y actual novio **¬¬ ) **de Katara….de eso también había sido perdonado…pero les había causado bastantes problemas con aquel asunto.

Ah! No debía olvidar la cuestión de tomar el collar de la madre de Katara. Lo había utilizado para buscar al avatar, y lo llevaba siempre. Pero de todas maneras ella lo había recuperado o no?? Incluso tal vez de no ser por él…el collar seguiría en un estúpido barco o quien sabe donde estaría ahora.

Luego…la traición de Iroh, y por ende, traición a la confianza de Katara. En esa cueva…quien le había pedido confianza de todas maneras?? Él solo había sentido culpa. Como la que sentía ahora. Acaso no había pagado por eso también?? Se había ganado su confianza una segunda vez, la había acompañado a "vengar" el asesinato de su madre.

Y ahora venían los mas recientes… el hecho de dejar de hablarle por tanto tiempo, sin explicación ni nada. Aun se sentía culpable por eso. Le había pedido perdón pero no dejaba de sentirse mal. Y aunque aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para obsequiarle algo, dudaba mucho que Katara fuera a aceptar regalos hasta que a él se le fuera la sensación de culpa.

Otra cosa que - según Katara - no estaba bien, era el hecho de que Toph le enviara noticias del grupo y en particular de Katara. Bueno, había que mencionar el hecho de que nadie mas sabía que eso ocurría y que se suponía que no sabían nada el uno del otro. Pero acaso Katara no comprendía cuan importante era para él?? Una de las primeras personas que le habían hecho ver la verdad, una de sus primeras amigas. Por algo la había escogido a ella para enfrentar a Azula, no?? Por algo había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la de ella…

Finalmente estaba lo de investigar a Eizan…que había de malo con eso?? Solo era por el propio bien de Katara, para estar seguro de que su "nuevo amigo" no tenía un pasado criminal… ni nada parecido.

Y ahora …la había dejado volver sola en el carruaje. Claro que no así como así. Aunque Katara no lo sepa…siempre está siendo custodiada por los mejores guardaespaldas que Zuko pudo encontrar, y los que mejor trabajaban de incógnito, claro.

Bueno…solo era cuestión de tragarse su orgullo… cosa que no se le daba muy fácilmente…

Y por esa razón esperaría un poco, descansaría, y seguro mañana sabría qué decirle, y como solucionar las cosas.

.

.

.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

.

.

Mi mente estuvo distante todo el trayecto de regreso al palacio. Tenia que poner las cosas en orden, según lo que había dicho Ty lee… Suki y Sokka se casaban en cuatro días, descontando éste, serian tres. A estas horas seguramente ya Ty lee habría enviado algún halcón con la noticia. Y no se tardaría demasiado en entregarla, a lo mucho mañana a la tarde ya estaría llegando otro halcón, con las invitaciones a la boda. El servicio de mensajera por halcones se jactaba de ser el más veloz.

-emm, Señorita Katara…ya llegamos al palacio…- me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz del joven que iba manejando a los animales que acarreaban al carruaje. El muchacho estaba parado en la puerta, tendiéndome su brazo educadamente. No pude evitar recordar a Zuko.

-no es necesario, muchas gracias, voy a bajar sola- le respondí con una voz monocorde, y me dispuse a bajar. Me despedí con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza (casi imperceptible) y una sonrisa cordial. Luego tomé camino en dirección al palacio. No parecía, pero habíamos estado toda la tarde en aquella Villa en la costa, seguramente no faltaba mucho para el atardecer.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto, que por suerte quedaba en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba el de Zuko, cuando escuche que desde una de las salas comedores, una voz me llamaba. Me volví con pesar…

-si…eizan, me llamaste?- pregunte mientras asomaba mi cara por la puerta.

-si, pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre…- me dijo sonriente. Lo acompañaban Silana, Sumi y Lee. Eizan me hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando la mesa repleta de alimentos que parecian bastante apetecibles.

-por que no nos acompañas?- los ojos grises de Eizan me recordaron a …Aang.

-eh…si no es molestia…?- vi como una mirada sutilmente despectiva se vislumbraba en los ojos de Sumi, pero no me extrañó, ya que ese era su estado natural últimamente. Aunque nunca había sido descortés, al principio parecía mas simpática…pero ahora…quien sabe que bicho le había picado.

-Claro que no es molestia…- respondió Silana de manera cordial y un poco solemne.

Pase a sentarme a su lado, frente a Eizan y Lee. Tomé una fruta y le di un mordisco.

-además desde cuando tan formal, Katara??- me pregunto Eizan con una sonrisa cómplice - tal vez pasar el día con el Señor del fuego te ha hecho más remilgada…-

-arggg…- casi me atraganto con la fruta. Lee sirvió un vaso de jugo y me lo tendió. Mientras yo intentaba no ahogarme, Eizan tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, era como que se debatía entre preocuparse por mi o reírse a carcajadas. Creo que al final ganó lo segundo.

-gracias Lee, y …Eizan…-dije fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero el estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no reír…

-es que…deberías haber visto tu expresión…!-

-bueno…es verdad, fue algo gracioso….-Admitió Lee.

Blanqueé los ojos.

-esta bien, fue gracioso, fin del asunto-

.

-y…que tal la pasó con el Señor del fuego?- me preguntó Silana con sutileza.

Ah…así que por ahí venia la cosa. Querían saber sobre mi salida de ese día… debí haberlo supuesto…

Incluso Sumi levanto sus ojos y los clavó en mi de manera muy poco discreta.

-pues…estuvo …bien- no supe que mas decir…además, por que tendría que decirles algo?? Zuko y yo éramos amigos desde hace tiempo, y no tenían por que saber que hacíamos o que no.

-digo…como es él?? A veces parece un poco…intimidante….no se, siempre lo veo muy serio, o triste- me volví para observar a Silana. Nunca había reparado en la manera en que otra gente percibía a Zuko. Vi la sinceridad en los ojos de Silana.

-pues, Zuko es algo reservado a veces…pero lo conozco ya hace mucho, y …bueno, la verdad que ni siquiera estoy segura de que cuando nos perseguía buscando a Aang me resultara muy intimidante-

Silana asintió en silencio.

-debe haber sufrido mucho, con lo de su Padre y eso….tal vez por eso esté triste….-

-triste?? A mi mas bien me parece un poco amargado…- dijo Eizan algo malhumorado- creo que se levanta con el pie izquierdo…- escuche a Lee reír por lo bajo. Al parecer algo justificaba el enojo de Eizan, pero no me interesaba saber que había hecho Zuko esta vez.

-No digas estupideces- le fulmino Sumi a Eizan. Me sorprendió mucho…seria posible que a Sumi…?? No… seguramente ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-bueno, creo que ya no tengo hambre, gracias por invitarme a eh…estar un tiempo con ustedes- dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-muchas gracias por acompañarnos, Katara-recitó Silana con su voz firme y cordial

-Nos vemos, señorita Katara- dijo Lee con su tono de voz simpático.

-hasta luego…- fue lo que dijo Sumi con un tono seco.

-te acompaño!-

Y desafortunadamente…el que dijo eso fue Eizan.

Me siguió a través de la puerta.

-adonde vas?-

-a mi cuarto…- le dije sin mirarle, no estaba de muy buen humor y tenia sueño.

-oh, claro…te hago compañía hasta allí??-

-no será necesario…-

Me adelante con paso seguro y dejé a Eizan confundido en medio del pasillo.

Llegue rápido y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me lancé sobre la inmensa cama y me quedé allí un momento.

Me sentía exhausta, cerré los ojos un momento, y solo pensé lo cómoda que estaba.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero me desperté en la oscuridad, sobre una superficie fría y áspera, me sentía muy débil, no podía moverme bien, trataba de hablar, pero no me salía la voz, y miré hacia arriba, allí, lo único que había de luz, debía estar a muchos metros por sobre mi, y el orificio se veía pequeño y lejano. Escuché de nuevo ese grito. Pero ahora había algo extrañamente familiar en el, y además…parecía gritar mi nombre…

Y otra vez, el mismo sentimiento angustiante que parecía desgarrar toda mi esperanza. Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, intente gritar "no otra vez" pero aun no tenia voz "no otra vez".

-noooo!!- me senté súbitamente, estaba agitada y mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas.

-no…no esta pesadilla de nuevo- murmuré mientras me sentaba y procuraba tranquilizarme.

Por la ventana entraba una tenue luz que sumergía a la habitación en una atmósfera azulada, aun era de noche, me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa para volver a recostarme, todavía estaba cansada. Esta pesadilla me alcanzó desprevenida, ya que las noches anteriores, solo había soñado con aquel Zuko distante…

Esperaba con ansias que tía Wu estuviera en lo correcto, y que estas mini vacaciones me libraran de esas pesadillas en algún momento _(N/A: como que eso rima…no?)_

De pronto escuché que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta, me quedé a petrificada a medio cambiar, solo escuchando, el golpe se repitió. Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué con sigilo.

-quien es?- susurre incrédula.

-soy yo- solo me bastaron esas dos palabras, y no había ninguna duda, esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie mas que a…

– Zuko-murmuró nuevamente. No necesitaba que aclarase quien era. Me quede estupefacta.

-estas bien? Te oí gritar…-

-si…estoy bien- me abstuve de agregar que no entendía como había conseguido oírme, si su cuarto quedaba en el ala oeste,(mientras que mi habitación, en el ala este) o en caso de que no hubiera estado en su habitación…no entendía que hacia merodeando los pasillos a esta hora.

-podemos hablar??- susurro su voz luego de un momento. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared de al lado de la puerta.

-eh…si, espera un momento- terminé de vestirme con la ropa de dormir (que no difería mucho de mi ropa de diario…) y abrí la puerta sigilosamente. Me encontré cara a cara con Zuko.

..

.

.

..SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

.

.

Katara parecía algo cansada, pero no pude evitar pensar que incluso así se veía linda. Su rostro iluminado por la leve luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales me tomó por sorpresa. Ella me miró y levantó una ceja, ah…, claro debe ser que me tocaba hablar.

-te traje esto, los olvidaste en mi bolso…- le dije mientras le mostraba su libro y el frasco que ella había escogido.

-oh…claro…eso es todo??- me percate de su expresión adusta. Al parecer no me lo iba a dejar fácil. Pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando en el umbral de la puerta, como un completo idiota.

-no, eso no es todo- dije colocando mi brazo en la pared, impidiendo que Katara me cerrara la puerta en la cara. En ese momento pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos azules…

-y …bien…que sucede??- me preguntó ella desviando su mirada.

-podemos hablar?? Eh…en …el jardín??- me pareció mas apropiado ese lugar que el umbral de la puerta…o su habitación.

-claro, ya vuelvo- la vi colocar el libro y el frasco (que aun estaba en una cajita blanca) sobre su cama, salió cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-que no vienes?- la seguí en silencio. Pensando bien, calculando lo que posiblemente tenia que decir. Finalmente llegamos al jardín, el mismo donde tan solo la noche anterior estuvimos conversando. Ese jardin se estaba convirtiendo en el campo de batalla…

-y bien?? Que quieres hablar?-dijo Katara sentándose en una roca junto estanque. Sin embargo ella no me miraba, si no que observaba el agua. Me detuve de pie a su lado, sin saber como empezar.

Fije mi mirada en agua también, vi mi reflejo y cerré con fuerza los ojos, apretando los puños, y cuando volví a abrirlos, vi el reflejo de Katara observándome desde el estanque y me pareció que sus ojos se suavizaban, pero dejaron de mirarme a través del reflejo, levanté la vista, solo para encontrarme frente a frente con Katara, y esos ojos zafiros que me perforaban con intensidad.

-se que debería habértelo dicho, pero en ese momento…no quería hablar con nadie…y estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando me encontré con Toph-

Katara me miraba expectante, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. Era la primera vez que hablábamos explícitamente de "ese dia".

-ella no me preguntó nada…solo me dijo que esperaba que algún día pudiera seguir con mi vida…y me dijo que todos estarían siempre allí para mi,… fue entonces cuando le pedí el favor…aun recuerdo las palabras exactas…- me detuve un momento y observé la luna.

_Sabia que no __había estado bien mi comportamiento. Lo sabía y no me importaba. Hacia tan solo 24 horas había muerto mi prometida, y me sentía yo morir también. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, iba a retirarme a algún paraje desconocido por una semana…y estaba pensando todo esto cuando alguien me llamó, me volteé lentamente._

_-hola…Toph…- ella simplemente se acerco y me __dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo. _

_-es tiempo de las despedidas, vas a ir a saludar?- me preguntó, pero seguramente ella bien sabia la respuesta._

_-no…no voy a ir a despedirme de nadie- Toph se quedó un momento en silencio, parece que buscaba las palabras correctas._

_-mira Zuko, espero que entiendas que nosotros siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites, si quieres hablar…-_

_-no, no necesito hablar- mi tono salió demasiado cortante, pero no me importó mucho._

_-esta bien…entonces…nos veremos…- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar lentamente._

_Fue entonces que se me ocurrió…_

_-Toph! Espera!- ella se detuvo en su lugar y se volteó a verme._

_-de hecho, hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi-_

_-claro…mientras esté dentro de lo posible…-_

_-quiero que me mantengas al tanto sobre todos ustedes, y que no se lo comentes a nadie, se que puedo confiar en ti para eso-_

_Toph pareció pensar un momento. De pronto su expresión se ilumino. Parece que había entendido._

_-ah! Y con "todos ustedes" te refieres a que te mantenga al tanto también sobre…-_

_-si, si Toph, pero necesito que me digas que no se lo contarás a nadie-_

_-esta bien…cuenta conmigo para eso-_

Ahora ambos estábamos en silencio.

-y en cuanto a lo de Eizan…bueno, no tengo excusa para eso, estuve mal, y lo siento, pero me preocupabas y…sentía…- me detuve justo a tiempo, un poco mas, y casi digo "y sentía celos".

-y sentías que??-

-sentía… yo sentía… que tenia que vigilarlo…-

-ah…-

Me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-lo siento- ella esperó un momento antes de hablar.

-comprendo lo que tu y Toph hablaron…y no tengo remordimientos en cuanto a eso…solo me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieses dicho y…en cuanto a investigar todo lo que hicimos los días que no estuviste…solamente quiero que me digas que no volverá a ocurrir-

Me sorprendí muchísimo, otra vez, me estaba perdonando como si nada.

-esta bien…lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

En ese momento ella miraba la luna y yo, no pude evitar observarla a ella. Se veía triste, y hermosa como nunca. Como es que no me había fijado antes?? Tal vez llevaba tiempo quedándome sin aliento al observarla. Pero nunca había querido admitirlo.

Sin embargo, era el momento de la verdad. Y si quería ser sincero conmigo mismo, debía aceptarlo. Estaba _total, demente e irremediablemente enamorado de Katara._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Bueno, me ****pareció correcto dar a conocer mas sobre los personajes que estan quedandose en el Palacio…como Eizan y los otros .**

**Ah y en cuanto a ****personajes como Suki , Sokka, Toph, Aang, etc…bueno, ya mas adelante van a aparecer, pero conste que soy un desastre manejándolos!! En serio!**

**Ha, y me tardé un dia mas de lo previsto . …**

**Pero bueno, por cierto, notaron que pareciera me olvide de Iroh?? Jaja No se preocupen…en el próximo aparece, a y en cuanto a lo cursi, tal vez me demore tres capítulos mas, y no dos, como tenia planeado…**

**Y seee, es cortitooo**

**Pero lo dejé allí por que me parecía que era el momento justo para terminar este capitulo (muhahahaha)**

**GRACIAS por leer este fic! Y gracias por los reviews!!**

**.**

**.**

_**PD: notaron que en una parte Zuko no está narrado en primera persona?? **__**No se por que pero lo escribi asi… y bueno… .**_


	6. Relatos del pasado

_Avatar no me pertenece es de sus creadores y de nickelodeon._

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Tanto time!!**_

_**Perdon por haberme ausentado…**_

_**Pero deben admitir a mi favor que soy medianamente constante!!**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir**_

_**Es mas corto**_

_**No se cuando voy a subir el siguiente**_

_**Pero les prometo esto por el momento:**_

_**Voy a terminar este fic, asi sea lo ultimo que haga!!**_

_**Jajaja**_

_**Bueno, graaaaaacias a todos los que leen, dejan review, agregan al alerta o a favoritos…**_

_**Esta vez no los nombro por que en un rato me corren de la pc, y me tardaria mas…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aquí va…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_hay veces en que la vida nos sorprende y puede suceder cualquier cosa, incluso aquella, precisamente, que estabamos esperando" _

_Ellen Glasgow_

.

.

**RELATOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Que asuntos ocupaban los pensamientos de Zuko? No estoy muy segura, solo está allí, a mi lado, callado…con esa expresión de alguien que está tratando de resolver un problema particularmente difícil, y de repente, como si una luz iluminara su razón, su expresión se vuelve extrañamente sorprendida, y una sonrisa amarga atisba en sus labios…

-sucede algo??- pregunto casi asustada. Me gustaría poder leer sus pensamientos!

-lamento también haberte mandado sola en el carruaje, fue muy estúpido de mi parte-

-ya tendrás tiempo de recompensarme por eso - dije con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-si…en cuanto a eso…ya se como puedo compensarte…- sus ojos dorados brillaron mientras me miraba profundamente. Sentí un estremecimiento que nada tenia que ver con el frío…

-ah…si?? Eh y como seria eso?-

_por que rayos mi voz salía tan nerviosa??_

-pues…como aun no voy decirte por que dejé de hablarte…a cambio te puedo contar cualquier otra cosa que me preguntes con respecto a …ese día…-

Oh…claro…. Pensé un momento, sopesando que pregunta tenía mas ganas de formular, que asunto me daba mas curiosidad…

Finalmente se me ocurrió, y aun sabiendo que no seria fácil, no pude evitar preguntarlo.

-entonces…me podrías contar…debidamente… como fue que murió…Mai … y que es lo que paso después??-

Sabia que esto seria difícil para Zuko, pero sin importar como se estuviera sintiendo por dentro, no me permitió saberlo, ya que su expresión se encontraba totalmente calma, tal vez lo único que lo delataba era un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos dorados. No se tardó mucho en contestarme.

-Esta bien…pero debes entender que lo que yo sé, es lo que me contó Ty lee, por si no lo recuerdas, yo estuve contigo cuando…sucedió- se quedó un momento en silencio antes de proseguir.

-También puedo contarte lo que averiguamos sobre aquel ataque-

Asentí débilmente, un aire frió comenzaba a correr.

-creo que será mejor ponernos en un lugar mas cómodo- dijo Zuko –que te parece si entramos?-

-esta bien-

Nos dirigimos a una habitación muy grande, repleta de libros, rollos, escritos y demás, en el centro había una mesa, rodeada de algunas sillas y una montaña de papeles apilados de un lado a la par de un diván(N/A :es como un sofá…obvio que no como los modernos, es al estilo avatar .)

Parecía un salón de estudios o trabajo…

y precisamente eso debía ser. El estudio de Zuko. Del Señor del fuego Zuko.

él esperó que yo pasara primero y luego entró y cerró la puerta.

-esta un poco desordenado…-

_Ni que lo digas__…_

-pero aquí no hace frió, y no nos molestará nadie durante un buen rato, y precisamente es algo largo lo que voy a contarte-

Asentí con seguridad y nos sentamos en el diván. Era bastante grande, por que podía acurrucar mis piernas, y así no llegaban a tocar el suelo, además, era increíblemente cómodo. Zuko se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.

-estas lista para escucharme?-

-si, lo estoy-

El subió también sus pies al diván.

-Bueno, como sabrás, a algunos sectores nunca les ajustó el hecho de que mi Nación dejara de doblegar a las demás, por eso es que, cuando sacamos a …mi padre…muchos no quedaron muy felices con esto.

Entre estos están los Dai lee-

-eso ya lo se…pero…-

Zuko me miró molesto.

-me dejas continuar sin interrupciones??-

-claro-

Él espero un lapso para ver si no volvía a hablar, y satisfecho por el momento, continúo.

-bueno, como te iba diciendo, están los Dai lee, pero…ellos no están solos, hay algunos…ex funcionarios de la nación del fuego, que fueron poderosos cuando mi padre estaba a cargo, y que no les favoreció el hecho de que yo subiera al mando, …y tenemos nuestras razones para creer que algunos de estos exiliados, formaron una especie de alianza con los Dai lee.

-Bueno, recuerdas ese día??-

-si, claro que lo recuerdo, Aang asignó los grupos…cierto??-

-mmmm…algo así…- su voz me sonó algo culpable, que sabia el acerca de eso, que yo no sabia??

-a que te refieres con "algo así"??- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos. Zuko evitó mi mirada a toda costa.

-el hecho es que Aang iba a mandarte a las afueras de la ciudad, junto con Suki, y mi grupo seria con Mai y Ty lee…-

-aja…y por que luego modificó los grupos?-

-por que yo se lo pedí-

Mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa, mientras mis ojos aun lo miraban extrañada.

-veras…me pareció que esa zona sería la mas peligrosa, además desde que habían llegado aquí que solo estuvieron tras la pista de los Dai lee, y no había tenido ni un segundo para hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos …quería contarte lo del …_compromiso_ y eso…-

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Zuko tampoco dijo nada por un rato, hasta que decidió continuar.

-este… recuerdas el temblor no? Que luego supimos que lo provocaron los Dai lee. Bueno, en ese momento Suki, Ty lee y Mai, se encontraban en la ciudad y vieron un par de personas que sospechosamente desaparecieron unos segundos antes de que la tierra comenzara a temblar. Hasta el día de hoy no sabemos cual era el objetivo de los Dai lee con eso. (N dA: es decir que no saben por que causaron el terremoto)

El asunto es que ellas les siguieron, y así dieron con un destacamento de Dai lees. Eran demasiados, según lo que me dijo Ty lee, lucharon contra ellos un momento, pero al parecer los Dai lee decidieron emprender la retirada, tal vez sabían que tarde o temprano todos iríamos allí, sin embargo, Suki seguía luchando contra dos que aun no se iban.

En ese momento, Ty lee se dio cuenta de que Mai estaba siguiendo a un grupo, y le dijo a Suki que iría en busca de ella, Suki asintió.

-ah…entonces, Suki tampoco sabe nada??- no pude evitar interrumpir.

-no, por que ella se quedo allí, al final logró tomar prisioneros a esos dos Dai lee…recuerdas?? Pero misteriosamente murieron antes de ser interrogados… acaso nunca le preguntaste a Suki si ella…sabia como había sucedido??-

-no… eh…continua-

-esta bien, Ty lee siguió a Mai, según lo que me dijo, al parecer Mai estaba furiosa, era como si se acaba de enterar de algo, pero por alguna razón, no tenia intenciones de dejarles ir. Los Dai lee se dieron cuenta, …y atacaron a Ty lee con la intención de distraer a Mai… y lo lograron. Mai intento acercarse a ella y …ahí fue cuando una roca impacto contra ella…. La hizo chocar contra uno de los muros, y…dejaron caer escombros sobre ella-

En ese momento Zuko se detuvo. Noté que su voz sonaba algo quebrada y sus labios estaban cerrados en un gesto de impotencia. Involuntariamente tomé su mano y lo miré a lo ojos.

-lo siento…no sigas si no quieres…no es necesario…- musité con voz suave-

-no, yo… quiero seguir contándote.

Como sabrás, Mai es una gran oponente…y bueno, Ty lee aun dice que fue su culpa por estar distraída cuando la atacaban, y eso hizo distraer también a Mai…recuerdo que en ese momento, cuando llegamos y la vi allí, me sentía tan culpable, tan estúpidamente miserable, me encargue de que todos se fueran y yo mismo la saqué de allí…y al otro día…bueno…eso ya lo sabes-

Se detuvo nuevamente, me miró de soslayo y luego observó con una expresión entrañable, a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, pero por alguna razón, me sentía totalmente cómoda…por no decir a gusto, con el asunto. Nos quedamos en silencio, y poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño…recordé lo cansada que estaba…

-Mañana hay que partir a la boda, llegaremos en dos días, es decir un día antes del suceso… viajando en globo…que te parece??-

-ah…si??...genial…genial…-

Creo que fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormida.

Esa noche no tuve las repetidas pesadillas, ningún sueño malo de ningún tipo.

Esa noche soñé con viejos tiempos… historias del pasado…

Cuando para todo lo que nos preparábamos, entrenábamos y planeábamos, era algo que nos parecía lejano…

.

.

Y sin embargo ahora parecía lejano también…pero de una manera muy, pero muy diferente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y ahora Katara dormitaba entre mis brazos. No pude evitar sentirme encantado y confundido al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, ya había dado el paso de aceptar la verdad.

Estaba enamorado de Katara.

Y ciertamente quien sabia desde cuando hacia que sentía eso por ella…??

Pero ahora me consideraba particularmente culpable, y tenía mis bien argumentadas razones.

Primero que nada, estaba recostado en un diván, con la "novia" de mi amigo entre mis brazos, y deseando con toda el alma _que ella fuera mía_.

Me sentía culpable por Mai, era como que una parte de mi sentía que había traicionado su confianza.

Pero nunca antes había sentido lo que siento ahora por Katara. Había amado a Mai, de la mejor forma que se pueda amarla. Pero lo que sentía ahora por Katara era totalmente distinto, mientras que a Mai la conocía desde pequeño, no se me ocurrió nunca que hubiera alguien más para mi.

Con Mai todo había sido - relativamente - fácil, ella me quería, y yo la había querido a ella. Pero nunca me había cuestionado nada, simplemente había dado por sentado todo.

Y con Katara las cosas eran totalmente distintas. Habíamos sido enemigos. Luego habíamos simpatizado en esa cueva. Después enemigos de nuevo, para entablar una muy profunda amistad cuando logró perdonarme, pelearse un poco mas adelante (cuando dejé de hablarle) y ahora…ahora como podía definir nuestra relación??

Extraña? Tenia que considerar los siguientes factores. Estábamos acostumbrados a hacernos compañía mutua, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, y eso nos parecía totalmente natural.

Teníamos la mala (o tal vez buena…) costumbre de invadir un poco el espacio personal del otro…

Y últimamente hasta nos tomábamos de la mano, sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora Katara descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Nuestra amistad pendía en la cuerda floja, y no tardaría en caer hacia un lado o el otro…

Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar con mi tío, seguramente él sabría que consejos darme.

Observe un poco mas a la bella criatura que dormitaba tan cerca mío, que podía escuchar el acompasado latido de su corazón,. Su aroma era sencillamente arrebatador, exquisito, perfecto para ella. y sus labios estaban tan cerca, que solo bastaba que yo me inclinara.

Si, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco…acaso no estaba ya bastante grande como para poder controlar los estúpidos impulsos hormonales??

Me despegué de Katara con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarla, se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía…aunque para ser sincero, me gustaba verla furiosa también…

La tape con una manta (edredón) y fui hasta el salón de Te de mi tío, que es donde el suele estar a esta hora.

Y de hecho estaba allí, tomando un té.

-buenos días Tío-

-buenos días…-

Me senté frente a el y oculte mi rostro entre las manos. No sabía como empezar.

-Zuko, olvide decírtelo, eh…yo tengo tu invitación a la boda, hace como una semana que te llegó…-

-que?? y hasta ahora que me lo dices??-

-lo siento…sobrino…ah, y llegaron estas…hace una hora más o menos-

(N de A: son mas o menos las 9 de la mañana)

Me acerqué y vi al lado de mi invitación, la de Katara y luego una carta dirigida también a ella, de parte de Suki.

-se las llevaré luego,…eh tío…?-

-si?-

-eh…yo me preguntaba… a que hora partiremos a Ba Sing Se-

No me animé a decir otra cosa.

-en dos horas Zuko, pero ahora dime que te trajo aquí, por que estoy seguro de que no viniste para charlar sobre el itinerario…-

Oh No…que tan obvio había sido lo que sentía por Katara?

-eh…Tío…yo creo que…-

_Como__ se suponía que lo dijera??_

-crees…que te has dado cuenta de que quieres a Katara no? Y más de lo normal…si entiendes a lo que me refiero…-

Creo que mi cara pasó de pálida a morada en ese momento.

-mm…soy tan patéticamente obvio??-

-deberías ver tus ojos…y cuando ese muchacho Eizan se acerca a ella…-

-me hierve le sangre….- terminé por agregar yo.

-no podría haberlo descrito mejor, un poco de té??-

-si, esta bien…-

Bebimos unos sorbos del té en silencio. Yo no sabia que decir. Mi rostro debió de reflejar mi turbulencia.

-dime que piensas, Zuko-

-estoy confundido tío. No se que hacer.-

-tu la quieres?-

-si…pero estoy seguro de que Aang también-

-es una situación difícil, lo reconozco, pero pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Solo espera Zuko, a veces…el destino te da una sorpresa y puede suceder cualquier cosa…incluso aquella que justamente estabas esperando-

Me quedé un momento reflexionando sus palabras.

-bueno, gracias Tío, voy a llevarle esto a Katara-

Comencé a caminar entre los pasillos, camino al estudio a donde la había dejado dormida y me di cuenta de que percibía ese aroma de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta

.

_Como no tenía nada más que hacer, caminé entre los pasillos lentamente, entonces me percate de algo. Un aroma inusual, familiar y lejano a la vez. Trate de recordar cuando había sentido un perfume parecido, y por mas que intenté, solo vino a mi mente la isla Ember…allí había sentido el mismo aroma?? Tal vez… pero no podía evitar relacionar el aroma con esa playa…_

_Era un poco dulce, y fresco al mismo tiempo, y en las notas de fondo, se podía oler claramente un aroma amaderado._

El supuesto aroma inusual que había sentido era el embriagador aroma de Katara y seguramente lo relacionaba con la isla Ember por que había estado allí con ella (y el resto del grupo) bastante tiempo antes de ser coronado… y ahora en el recuerdo, para mi, aquella isla estaba impregnada de su perfume.

Tal como lo estaba ahora mi palacio.

Doblé el ultimo recodo que llevaba al salón, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

.

._NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

**Holaaa**

**Bueno, ahí lo dejo**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic!!**


	7. Confusión y Realidad

**PD: La historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores y nickelodeon .**

**.**

**.**

-**este capitulo es algo corto, pero bueno****, por fin lo pude terminar!!**

**Espero que les guste!!**

**muchisimas gracias a todas las q siguen la historia. por los reviews y/o favoritos y/o alertas muchas Gracias a:**

**MTBlack,**** maga-azul, ****Delaied, Clara-01-90, Eizhan, Himeko Zukara Lovebender, LeRosse, Sayuri Moon, Heart-ILZ,**** Rashel Shiru,**** Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, ****, paolyta,**** Xgirl1 y ****' Yume.-'**

**Creo que no me olvido de nadie (y si lo hice sepan perdonar…errar es humano….)**

**Bueno, les dejo leer sin mas!!**

**Besos!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

.

.

.

"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro_**"- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

.

.

**Confusión y Realidad**

.

.

.

Vaya!

Había dormido tan bien…

Ni siquiera había tenido pesadillas, era increíble.

Parecían ya tan lejano los días en los que estaba con Aang viajando por el mundo, me sentía en esos momentos tan diferente. Estar aquí era como respirar aire puro.

Me desperté en aquel diván, seguramente mi aspecto era deplorable lo mejor seria ir a mi habitación a prepararme para partir a Ba sing sé.

Una vez en mi cuarto me di una ducha de agua fría. Anoche se habían aclarado algunos asuntos. Seguramente había sido particularmente difícil para Zuko revelarme todo eso. Y ahora partiríamos los dos, junto con el general Iroh y Ursa, rumbo a Ba sing sé. Decidí vestirme de rojo ese día, en modo de despedida de la nación del fuego, no me había detenido a pensar, pero en la boda me encontraría con Aang. De alguna manera no quería volver. Este lugar me había abstraído con sus encantos. Observe -quizás por última vez- la habitación que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos días. Ahora que había guardado todas mis cosas la habitación lucia triste.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de lamentarme, ya que alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Katara?...hay una carta de Suki para ti-

Esa era la inconfundible voz de Zuko. Me apresure a abrir la puerta.

Se notaba que el estaba despierto hace bastante, y atrás de el había dos hombres.

-emm, hola – él no contestó mi saludo. Solo se quedo con una expresión algo estúpida mientras me observaba. Luego finalmente recuperó el habla.

-¿tienes listas tus cosas?-

-si…- mi equipaje estaba al lado de la cama.

-lleven las cosas de la señorita Katara al globo…-

Diligentemente los dos hombres obedecieron y en un momento ya no estaban alli.

-vamos Katara, tienes que desayunar antes de partir-

Seguí a Zuko en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, un silencio de calma, de paz.

-y bien?? La carta…??- le pregunté una vez que estábamos ambos sentados en el comedor.

-ah si, toma-

La abrí con dedos temblorosos. Por que?? Pues…tal vez me sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que fuera a decirme.

Katara: como has estado? Espero que bien. Con Sokka decidimos adelantar la fecha, y justamente habíamos ido a entregar la invitación a la adivina Wu cuando nos encontramos con Aang, que nos dijo que estarías en Ba sing se , imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos aquí (N/a Ba sing se) y no teníamos ni idea de donde estabas!! No quisimos preocupar a Aang, así que aun no le dijimos nada de que no estas "descansando en los spa de la ciudad", dijo que el vendría el día de la boda.

No están teniendo problemas verdad? Aang no quiso decirnos por que se separaron, acaso tuvieron una pelea o algo así?

Realmente estoy preocupada por ti, y ni te imaginas Sokka. Casi enloquece cuando se enteró de que estas en la Nación del Fuego, pero bueno, ambos sabemos que si estas con Zuko no hay problema. Aun así me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho…por que no lo hiciste? Acaso hay algún secreto entre ustedes??

Me lo cuentas cuando vengas, estoy tan emocionada!! No puedo creer que me caso!

Bueno, hablaremos y arreglaremos todo ni bien llegues, si??

Nos vemos

Suki

Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, me quedé unos segundos mas observando la carta, hasta que la voz de Zuko me devolvió a la realidad.

-que sucede??- sus ojos me observaban con suspicacia.

-nada-

Sus ojos perforaban a los míos con una intensidad que podría haber hecho al mas valiente acobardarse, no obstante, yo no deje de observarle a los ojos tampoco. Era como si él quisiera saber que pienso.

-interrumpo algo?-

De inmediato me voltee a ver. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Eizan.

Estaba por contestar que no había interrumpido nada, pero Zuko fue mas veloz que yo.

-que quieres??- le pregunto en un tono autoritario mirando mas allá de donde estaba Eizan, de manera algo soberbia debo admitir.

-vine a despedirme de Katara- en ese momento Zuko se fijo en mi, y no despego sus ojos de los míos cuando habló.

-pues ahí esta ella- Eizan me miró y luego miró a Zuko, y alzó una ceja.

Yo no sabia que hacer, era evidente que Eizan quería hablar conmigo a solas, pero Zuko estaba muy a la defensiva y no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Yo sabia que él era algo caprichoso y celoso, pero no me imaginaba que a tal punto. La tensión de la atmosfera podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Me puse de pie y Zuko también, de manera brusca.

Él era mi amigo, y yo era dueña de hablar a solas con quien quisiera. Pero aun así me excusé, como si fuera lo debido. Puse mi mano en el brazo de Zuko, para tranquilizarlo.

-esta bien, ya vuelvo Zuko, no voy a tardar- dije mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad. Al parecer surtió efecto, por que se relajo y asintió levemente.

Eizan y yo salimos hasta el jardín y me detuve

-y bien?-

-solo quería desearte buen viaje,… es posible que vuelvas?-

De pronto esa pregunta me entristeció un poco. _Volvería??_

-emm, no lo se- me fije en el estanque con algo de melancolía.

No pude evitar pensar que aquí me sentía conforme, y lo bien que me sentaba la _compañía de Zuko_.

-estas pensando en él, cierto?- de pronto lo miré sorprendida, y me ruboricé,

_a que se __refería…?y por que yo reaccionaba de esta manera??_

-en quien??- pregunte bruscamente.

-en el avatar, en quien mas si no?-

-oh, claro…Aang-

Por un momento Eizan me miro entre sorprendido y divertido. Una sonrisa que no me gustaba para nada se dibujaba por su rostro.

-bueno, si eso es todo, hasta pronto- dije sin dejarle siquiera abrir la boca y me salí de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Ya no faltaba casi nada para partir.

.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**.**

Ahora que sabia que lo que sentía por Katara era mas que amistad, muchas cosas del pasado se aclaraban, por que le había confiado mi tristeza en esa cueva, sin siquiera conocerla, siendo ella mi enemiga? ¡¿Y por que me había importado tanto que de entre todos, ella no me aceptara?, el solo pensamiento de que ella no me había perdonado me mortificaba en ese entonces. Y ahora estaba claro.

y no soportaba la idea de que ella fuera la novia de Aang, pero mas que nada, en este momento me molestaba su amistad con Eizan. Por que ella era tan amable con el?. Por que él la miraba de esa manera? Y el atuendo rojo que Katara vestía ahora simplemente me había dado de golpe en el rostro, maravillado por su presencia, y como ese color le sentaba a su deliciosa piel morena…

Y entonces me choque con él, el "amigo" de Katara.

-entonces supongo que están por partir…- preguntó de manera cordial.

Pero yo no estaba precisamente del mejor humor.

-si, por que?-

-no , solo preguntaba… -

Comencé a retomar mi rumbo pero Eizan se dirigió a mí de nuevo.

-oye… Katara es la novia del Avatar? cierto?-

Como si necesitara que alguien más me lo restregara por la cara.

-si, lo es, por que?-

-solo preguntaba por que… es como si entre ustedes dos…hubiera algo…no se-

Alce la ceja, ahora con curiosidad, pero Eizan no dijo nada más sobre eso, y zanjó el tema.

-bueno…buen viaje…-

-he, si…gracias-

Seguí mi curso, contrario al de Eizan, luego de estrecharle la mano, y escuche con claridad.

-sabes que ella siente algo mas que amistad por ti, cierto?-

Me quedé de espaldas, como una roca, y en solo en unos segundos pude decir algo.

-a quien … te refieres??- me voltee con rapidez, pero Eizan ya no se encontraba allí.

Me pareció extraño, estaba seguro de haberle escuchado decir eso. Pero…en cuanto me hube dado vuelta no estaba, acaso se refería a Katara??

Katara sentía algo mas que amistad por mi?

Las cosas no hacían mas que ponerse complicadas.

Fui a mi habitación, y me recogí el cabello como solía hacerlo, colocando la insignia de señor del fuego, era extraño aun ahora creer que las cosas se habían dado así. En parte se lo debía todo a mi tío, que me había hecho ver mi verdadero destino. Y contemplé como mi reflejo en el espejo me devolvía una mirada abatida.

Iríamos a Ba sing se en globo, que anteriormente se usaban para la guerra, ahora se habían transformado en un buen medio de transporte, casi tan veloz como Appa, pero con las ventajas de que no se cansaba sin importar la cantidad de pasajeros. Además de Katara, Tío Iroh y mi madre, iban dos hombres encargados de manejar el globo. Claro que yo podría haberlo hecho solo sin problemas, pero cierta gente consideraba indecoroso que el señor del fuego tuviera que hacer esa clase de cosas.

Cuando llegué, mi Madre y Iroh ya estaban allí, y claro también Katara. No pude evitar pensar que me gustaría que el viaje durase mas tiempo, seguramente mañana a esta hora o un poco mas ya estaríamos llegando, y pasado mañana, la boda.

Donde Aang y Katara estarían **juntos**. _Seguramente._

-que sucede Zuko, estas bien?-

_No.__ No estoy bien._

-si, no te preocupes-

Katara me observo con sus ojos zafiros de manera perspicaz.

Subimos al globo, y mientras mi madre y mi Tío se sentaban en una especie de sillas incorporadas,(sujetas al globo, claro, y perfectamente cómodas) yo me apoye contra la barandilla y Katara me imitó.

-que va mal?-

-nada-

_Excepto claro, el hecho de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y vamos en camino a ver a tu novio…_

_-_bueno, pareciera que te preocuparas por algo…-

Rayos, por que tenia que ser tan perceptiva?? Pero bueno, yo también tenía mis destrezas. Le sonreí de manera despreocupada, y con un tono burlesco le respondí.

-vamos…ya pareces una madre entrometida…-

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, pero no se tardó mucho en retomar la compostura. Yo sabia que precisamente no había estado bien mi comentario, pero no quería que ella se preocupara por cosas que no tienen remedio.

_Como yo_.

Katara se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de Ursa, yo simplemente la observe conversar.

Ella no se fijó en mi _ni una vez._

_._

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_._

Pasó casi todo el día. Y no volví a preguntarle nada a Zuko. Aparentemente estaba de mal humor, y no quería decirme que le preocupaba. Pues bien, haya él, que haga lo que se le de la gana. Ursa me contaba historias de la nación del fuego a medida que pasábamos por distintos sitios, y para ser sincera, el globo avanzaba a una velocidad increíble. Con razón llegaríamos en casi dos días, pero con este ritmo, incluso tal vez en menos. Y me llenaba de melancolía irme. Acaso regresaría? O volvería a viajar por pueblitos del reino tierra con Aang??Volverían las pesadillas??

Casi sin darme cuenta pasó el día, nos detuvimos dos veces para alimentarnos con una variada cantidad de bocadillos, y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, el crepúsculo teñía de hermosos colores el firmamento, uno de los hombres anunció que pronto nos detendríamos en unas posadas reales para cenar "dignamente" y dormir, por que retomaríamos viaje al día siguiente. Por mi daba igual si nos deteníamos o no. Pero al parecer era otra norma de protocolo, hasta ya podía imaginármela… "la familia real no debe dormir en un globo, no es algo decoroso".

Tan pronto como las estrellas despuntaron en el aterciopelado firmamento añil nos detuvimos en unas lindas cabañas reales, que quedaban cerca de una ciudad de la nación del fuego, que según lo que me había dicho Ursa, se llamaba "Lirio".

Unas muchachas ya nos tenían la mesa servida. Valla, no se escatimaba en gastos cuando se trata de la realeza de esta nación…

Zuko permaneció en silencio durante la cena. Pero ni Ursa ni su tío le dieron importancia. Tal vez conocían de sobra a Zuko, y sabían que era un berrinche pasajero…pero yo no pude evitar observarle esta vez, tan abstraído…

Decidí que le volvería a dirigir la palabra, no importa si el testarudo no quería decirme que iba mal.

Después de la cena cepille un poco mi cabello, estaba en un aposento, sencillo y al mismo tiempo señorial. Elegante, sobrio. Cada uno tenía un balcón que daba al aire fresco, al cielo descubierto y a un lindo lago que reflejaba la luna. Decidí salir a tomar aire antes de tener que ir a hablar con Zuko (que estaba en la habitación contigua a la mía) Salí al balcón, pero me pareció ver a alguien en el de al lado, por la sorpresa tropecé y caí.

Entonces le escuche saltar a mi balcón, y se inclinó a mi lado.

-estas bien??- preguntó Zuko entre divertido y preocupado.

-si…- respondí algo molesta, no era precisamente la situación que me había imaginado.

Me incorporé un poco y le miré a los ojos, entonces todo atisbo de risa desapareció de su rostro, que estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío. El volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a mi. Tiró suavemente y quedé parada frente a él. Fue entonces cuando me percate de que Zuko llevaba el torso desnudo. Lo cierto es que ahora a sus 19 años se veía incluso mejor que a los 16, si es que eso era posible…

No pude evitar posar mi mirada en la cicatriz de su pecho. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada dolida, casi de culpabilidad. Esa cicatriz se la había ocasionado azula, cuando él salvó mi vida…

-ya casi ni molesta…- me dijo en un susurro con su voz suave y ronca.

-aun me siento algo culpable…-

-sabes que no tienes por qué-

Por inercia extendí mi mano y la posé con suavidad en su pecho, en la cicatriz, él solo se quedo petrificado un momento, subí mi mirada hacia la suya, y vi la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero solo por un segundo, antes de que la disimulara. Su piel ardía bajo mi mano. Y por alguna razón creo que pude sentir como se dispara su pulso, y los latidos de su corazón. Ambos estábamos cerca. _Demasiado._

Pero no me moví ni un milímetro atrás, y el tampoco lo hizo. De pronto tomó mi mano y la quito de su torso, para llevarla con suavidad hacia su rostro. Yo la sostuve allí incluso cuando su mano soltó la mía, rocé la cicatriz de su cara con delicadeza, y le vi cerrar los ojos, se acercó un poco mas y los abrio.

Me perforaba con su mirada. Mi corazón latía deprisa y dolorosamente, mientras sentía su respirar tan cerca del mío

Y entonces lo supe.

En ese momento, quería besar a Zuko, y apostaría lo que fuera a que Zuko estaba pensando algo parecido. Claro que yo venia negando esto hace un tiempo. Pero de algún modo sabía que tarde o temprano debía admitirlo.

Las manos de Zuko me tomaron por los hombros. Su mirada vagaba de mis ojos a mi boca y sentí mi piel arder allí donde hacia contacto con la suya.

Ya solo faltaban unos centímetros…

.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_._

Solo unos centímetros y la besaría, no podía resistir mas el impulso de hacerlo…

Cuando un ruido estrepitoso nos sobresaltó a ambos. Un estúpido pájaro acaba de arruinarlo todo. Yo me quede con los brazos alzados, como si aun sostuviera a Katara en ellos, pero ella, se había inclinado ante el pájaro y se incorporo con algo entre sus manos, de espaldas a mí. Me acerque a ella, y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo la tome por la cintura y observe por sobre su hombro. Sostenía una carta en sus manos. Cuando comencé a leer, me quedé petrificado y el color huyó de mi rostro. Mis manos soltaron a Katara como si me hubiera quemado su piel, o mejor dicho, como si me hubiera congelado.

Katara: que tal la estas pasando en Ba sing se? Espero que te sientas mejor. No te imaginas como te extraño, tenia que escribirte, de lo contrario sentía que enloquecería. Todos los días me levantaba esperando oír tu voz. Y me alegra saber que el día de la boda al fin nos encontraremos, hecho de menos tu esencia…

Cuento los minutos para volver a verte.

Aang.

Y abajo había otra pequeña nota.

Katara: me llegó esta carta a Ba sing sé, me pareció correcto reenviártela a la nación del fuego. Espero que no te cause problemas. Nos vemos pronto. Besos

Suki

Claro… Katara pertenecía a Aang, como pude olvidarlo…

Ella se volvió a verme con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Zuko…yo…-

-será mejor que vayas a dormir- le dije sin mirarla, crucé a mi balcón de un salto, y me adentré a mi habitación.

Como pude haber sido tan estúpido??

.

.

.

.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNn**_

**Y ahí lo dejo por ahoraaaaaa**

**Muahahaha**

**Y bien?? Mis queridas Zutarianas (y fer) que les pareció??**

**Ya se que me tarde muchisimo, pero bueno, re ocupada con los integrales en el cole, y las pasantias , y viendo las carreras universitarias…**

**Bueno, pero sigo con la idea fija de terminar este fic, asi que ¡a no desesperar!**

**Dejen sus review…**

**Besos a todass**

PD: no pregunten por que primero use essses para separar y luego use ennness... que ni yo se.... xD


	8. Ba sing se, 1 ,Reflexiones

**PD: La historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores y nickelodeon .**

**Holaaa**

**Si**

**Me tarde un siglo pero tenia materias a diciembre que tuve que rendir, y si aprobé todas las que tenia previsto!!**

**Ahora solo tengo que averiguar unas cosas para la facu…**

**See!! No saben!! Ya tuve el acto de fin de año, y la cena de egresados!!**

**Q tristeza y emoción….!!**

**Bue…**

**Me voy llendo para que lean…**

**muchisimas gracias a todas las q siguen la historia. por los reviews y/o favoritos y/o alertas muchas Gracias a : **

**MTBlack,**** maga-azul, Delaied, Clara-01-90, Eizhan, Himeko Zukara Lovebender, LeRosse, Sayuri Moon, Heart-ILZ, Rashel Shiru, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, , paolyta, Xgirl1 y ' Yume.-', Lady Down, Ana Maria (Saori), BlueEyesPrincess, Antux**

**..**

.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

.

**Capitulo 8- reflexiones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me había olvidado de Aang.

Por completo. En ese momento solo tenia ojos para Zuko.

En parte, agradecía a la carta. Como se supone que vería a Zuko a la cara al día siguiente si nos hubiéramos llegado a besar. Como se supone que vería a Aang??

No lo se.

Pero una parte de mi, que crecía a cada minuto, gritaba y se quejaba con toda la fuerza posible, maldecía el momento en que el estúpido pájaro nos interrumpió. Esa parte de mi se moría por saber que se sentía besar a Zuko, por saber que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, perderse en su aliento…y

Ejem, ejem, creo que me estoy dejando llevar demasiado.

.

Lo que más me carcomía era su expresión al leer la carta, y cómo sus manos se congelaron en mi cintura, como si se le hubiera caído el alma a los pies. Odiaba verle sufriendo. Y con mas razón ahora. Como haría para enfrentarle mañana??

No podía dejar de preocuparme sobre eso, y cuando conseguí conciliar el sueno, fue un sopor lleno de angustia y confusión.

Al otro día baje a desayunar temprano (excesivamente temprano, si me lo preguntan…) y me encontré con Iroh y Ursa.

-buenos días…me preguntaba…a que hora partimos…- pregunté con un tono monocorde al tiempo que me sentaba a la mesa.

-pues, ni bien terminemos de desayunar- dijo Iroh que a su vez parecía tomar un ultimo sorbo de té. Al parecer no bromeaban con lo del itinerario ajustado para llegar a tiempo….

-Katara no sabes si Zuko bajará a desayunar?- preguntó Ursa con su voz dulce y melódica.

-creo que se levanto hace bastante, lo vi esperando en el globo cuando mire por la ventana- aclaro Iroh.

Comencé a desayunar tranquilamente, cuando Ursa volvió a hablar.

-no me agrada como se encuentra Zuko…algo le tiene mal…estoy preocupada por él- sus cavilaciones me quitaron toda la compostura. Y el apetito. De pronto me sentía incomoda y culpable. Pasaron unos minutos sin que yo tocara bocado.

-Katara, acaso no vas a comer mas?- indagó Iroh.

-no…no tengo hambre…-

-en ese caso considero que seria apropiado partir, si le parece, señor Iroh- dijo una voz detrás de mi, seguramente uno de los hombres que manejaba el globo.

Iroh nos miro a mi y a Ursa para ver si estábamos de acuerdo. Ambas asentimos levemente con la cabeza.

El viaje en globo fue un total fastidio. Intenté sacarle a Zuko aunque sea un hola.

Y me saludó, pero con una voz tan normal, indiferente y controlada, que fue como si hubiera saludado a un árbol. No me moleste en hablar con él. De todas maneras, yo también tenia mucho en que pensar.

Creo que el haber descansado tan poco por la noche, y el sonido del viento del globo, me adormecieron, y en lo que menos me di cuenta…ya eran las cinco de la tarde!!

En tan solo una hora llegaríamos a Ba sing se!!!

Mis nervios comenzaron a inquietarme…

.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día soleado y una fresca brisa amenizaba esa tarde a la ciudad de Ba sing se. Sin embargo Suki no podía dejar de preocuparse. No entendía muchas cosas. No comprendía que había pasado entre Aang y Katara. Y por que Aang pensaba que ella estaba en Ba sing se,¿ por que Katara no le había dicho que estaría en la nación del fuego??

Simplemente las cosas no encajaban y no quería pensar lo mas embrollado…pero no podía evitarlo. .. Desde que la idea se le había venido a la cabeza no podía borrársela, y probablemente era solo un disparate que se le había ocurrido, pero…su hipótesis era que Katara había descubierto que Aang tal vez estaba con otra, y se había fugado con Zuko como venganza… (xD )

Claro…era la idea mas descabellada que se le había ocurrido, pero no era su culpa, todo era por que un día Sokka se ofreció a cocinar…y esa noche Suki había tenido los sueños mas incoherentes …

Y sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conclusión sacada de ese sueño.

Eran las seis y media y pronto llegaría Sokka, había ido a discutir sobre su emporio de espadas (N/a : si, sokka, (…al igual que piandao…) ahora es maestro, y además diseña las mejores espadas y ambos manejan una academia y tienda de espadas…. xD xD en serio, no se rían. )

Mañana sería la boda y Suki no podía estar mas nerviosa, sin embargo, ahora mismo observaba su lindo vestido que estaba colgado al lado de su cama. De pronto escuchó a Lin-dee llamándola, era algo así como su guía en la ciudad, planificadora de bodas y ayuda en la casa.

-Suki, tienes visitas-dijo desde la sala principal. También se podía escuchar la voz de Soka.

A ella esto le pareció extraño, por lo general solo diría, "Suki, llegó Soka…" se dirigió recelosa a la sala para encontrarse con …

-Katara!!-

-Suki!-

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con efusividad.

-al fin has llegado, que bueno!-

-si, me encontré con Katara cuando ella iba a buscar hospedaje, no es grandioso??- pregunto Sokka abriendo los ojos como platos.

De pronto Suki se percato de que faltaba algo.

-Katara y no venias con Zuko y su Tío??-

De pronto el rostro de Katara cambió, por suerte Sokka se había dirigido a la cocina y no podía ver el semblante de su hermana. Pero lo disimuló en menos de un segundo.

-pues…ellos se quedarán en las instalaciones que Iroh tiene al lado de su salón de te, me ofrecieron quedarme allí, pero preferí…estar…por mi cuenta- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Suki levantó una ceja.

-que hay comer??- preguntó Sokka desde la cocina.

Nadie le contesto.

-Katara…que te parece si vas a descansar un poco y luego salimos a buscar tu vestido, si??-preguntó Suki con voz comprensiva.

-olvídenlo, ya encontré algo!!-grito Sokka desde la cocina.

-me parece buena idea…- respondió Katara con alivio…ignorando a Sokka…

Y Suki condujo a su amiga a una de las habitaciones.

.

.

.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_._

_._

Bien.

Ya estaba mi decisión, después de meditar toda la noche, y durante el viaje en globo, ahora, en esta apersonal pero agradable habitación en tonos tierras y verdes, había llegado a una conclusión.

Katara era…la "chica del Avatar", siempre lo había sido, y probablemente lo seria siempre. Yo era un estúpido al pensar lo contrario.

Pero era tan fácil olvidar que ella pertenecía a alguien mas cuando me perdía en sus ojos azules…

Una vez tomada la decisión, solo me quedaba apegarme a ella. Evitar a Katara, omitir lo que "casi" sucede entre ambos, durante el resto de mi existencia. Mi decisión no era extremista, no iba a ser antipático con ella, ni nada parecido. Seria amable, cordial, casi como un completo extraño. Nada de esas largas conversaciones llenas de intimidad y complicidad, ya no mas confianza, como para estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Ya no.

Le amaba demasiado. Lo suficiente como para dejarle acercarse tanto. Como para convertirme en un ser vulnerable. Le había dado una filosa daga y prácticamente había señalado el camino hasta mi corazón.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Seguramente ella sabía lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Pero no quería escucharle decir nada al respecto. No quería oír su voz, disculpándose, diciéndome lo mucho que lamentaba haberse comportado de ese modo, no quería oírla decir que ella sólo amaba a Aang…

No quería.

Y sin embargo…me preguntaba que le había llevado acercarse tanto, por que no había tomado distancia de mi??

Que no hubiera dado yo por saber que ella sentía aunque fuera una décima parte de lo que yo sentía!!

Tenia ganas de quemar todo en la habitación, tan tranquila y apacible que aumentaba mi furia , no reflejaba el intenso dolor que sentía por dentro.

El tranquilo golpe de unos nudillos contra mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La sosegada voz de mi tío fue lo siguiente que oi

-Zuko, voy a ir a la tienda de té, quieres acompañarme?... para que te despejes un poco y…-

-no, estoy perfectamente tío-

Un silencio le sucedió a mi voz cortante. Luego de un momento Iroh agregó con tono pesaroso.

-no vas a poder evitarla por siempre…-

Al oír eso, me levanté furioso y abrí la puerta bruscamente, pretendiendo enfrentarle cara a cara, pero mi tío ya no estaba allí.

Y a cada segundo la habitación se me hacia mas sofocante. Salí de allí, y me dirigí al patio de la casa, a pesar de que no era mi tipo de paisaje favorito, se veía bastante bien…tenia una bonita mesa de piedra tallada con algunos bancos a su alrededor, me acerqué y me senté en uno.

-ya has tomado una decisión…cierto?-

Esa dulce voz musical y apagada no podía ser de otra persona.

Ursa tomó asiento frente a mí.

-sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Zuko, soy tu madre y me entero de mas de lo que tu crees…-

La miré un momento, sopesando la posibilidad.

Pero ella habló por mí.

-que vas a hacer…con respecto a tus sentimientos por Katara??-

Miré hacia un lado, y respiré hondamente antes de hablar.

-nada, mamá, no voy a hacer nada…acaso no es lo mejor?? Lo mejor para ella, para Aang?? Que es lo peor que puede pasar….??-

-seguro que quieres hacer esto? Yo te puedo decir que es lo peor que puede pasar, pero debes prometer no interrumpirme… -

-esta bien-

-bueno, podrías descubrir que no puedes vivir, que no puedes respirar sin ella…cuando sea demasiado tarde…-

-ya ES demasiado tarde!-

Mi voz cortó el aire como una espada.

Y Ursa se quedó en silencio un momento antes de proseguir.

-imagínatelo Zuko, pasaran los años, y su noviazgo con Aang, se convertirá en una boda.

Una boda a la que tendrás que asistir, sonreír y estar para ambos, ya que son tus amigos.

Y ese día, ella caminará a lo largo del salón, tu estarás al final del camino, claro, pero como amigo, mientras la ves llegar, y casarse con otro hombre…querrás gritarle que la amas en ese mismo momento pero…"es muy tarde" …te dirás.

Y así pasará el tiempo, y ella será feliz, claro… pero con alguien mas a su lado, con alguien que la cuide, la bese, , la consuele, …la ame…

Y no vas a ser tú, Zuko.

Entonces…cuando vuelvas a verla, querrás decirle cuanto la amas, pero será aun mas tarde, y te preguntaras por que no se lo dijiste antes...

"es muy tarde…"

y mientras mi madre hablaba pude imaginarme todo, ella, cada vez mas hermosa y admirable al pasar los años. Y Aang, siempre con ella, mientras yo solo el amigo, siempre el amigo.

Pude verlo como si de verdad sucediera, y sentí como si mi alma se resquebrajara.

Me inundó tal angustia y furia, ante lo que podría ocurrir, que una amarga sensación quemó mi garganta.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, la ira emanaba de mis ojos, mientras los puños cerrados se me acalambraban y me lastimaba mi propia palma.

No pude decir nada.

Y cuando volví a la realidad, mi madre se había ido.

Había sido algo crudo, pero no podía estar mas agradecido!!

Que error habría cometido de no ser por ella

Mi decisión cambio radicalmente.

Le diría a Katara lo que sentía.

Y que pasara lo tuviera que pasar.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque tan solo sea para vivir sin ella, pero con la conciencia tranquila, de saber que hice lo que estaba en mis manos.

_Haría__ lo necesario para estar con Katara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…_

Y cuando estuve listo, entré a la casa nuevamente.

.

.

.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Una vez que llegué a mi habitación me recosté, y me puse cómoda. Pero claro, no pude conciliar el sueño.

Y No pude evitar preguntarme que estaría haciendo Zuko en ese momento.

Acaso estaría el pensando también en mi??

Me parecía que lo mejor era conversar como personas civilizadas sobre lo que sentíamos. Pero una duda me torturaba y me impedía intentar eso, por que…acaso estaba yo segura de que el sentía algo por mi…no lo había imaginado??

Tal vez estuve una hora preguntándome eso y mil cosas mas, hasta que decidí desempacar un poco. Comencé a acomodar mis pertenencias, cuando fui a dar con aquel frasco rojo, no pude evitar sentirme miserable. Ese pequeño frasco de cristal me recordaba los hermosos (tanto como los malos) momentos que había pasado en aquella Nación…con Él… con Zuko…

-Katara??-

La voz de Suki me llamó con suavidad.

-si?-

-que te parece si vamos ahora a conseguir tu vestido??-

-claro-

Por lo menos me distraería un rato…

.

.

.

Con Suki recorrimos diversas tiendas. Ella se casaría de un tono verde suave y ninguna de las invitadas podía ir del mismo color ( n/a: bueno, supongo que en mundo de avatar tienen sus tradiciones…así que con respecto a eso les aviso que di rienda suelta a mi imaginación…) y yo buscaba un vestido particularmente diferente.

No podía creer que Sokka se casaba mañana!

Ni siquiera había podido hablar algo con él. Todo era tan insólito…

Y estaba así de distraída cuando al fin encontré lo que buscaba. El vestido perfecto! Estaba colgado en la parte más recóndita de una de las tiendas. Me acerqué y lo tome con cuidado. Era negro, con un escote recto, de mangas caídas que iban de hombro a hombro y tenía unos bordados de un tono negro apenas mas satinado, se ajustaba al cuerpo y luego la falda tenia caída en evasé. Era sencillo, pero elegante al mismo tiempo, solo faltaba medírmelo.

La amable señora me condujo a los probadores, y comprobé con alegría como el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-como te queda?- preguntó Suki a través del probador.

-mira tu misma- dije con voz alegre antes de salir.

-te queda perfecto!-

Le sonreí radiante.

-gracias -

No dudé más y compré el vestido en ese instante. Volvimos sin problemas y entonces me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando Suki me detuvo del brazo.

-hoy a las 11 comenzará la ceremonia de floración, no lo olvides!-

-claro que no, donde será?-

-en la casa de verano de Toph, un carruaje pasará a buscarnos-

-bien, estaré lista-

Que bien! Vería a Toph,

iríamos a una de sus lujosas casas, por que desde que la consideraban como una de las mejores en dominar la tierra y el metal, era aun mas rica y prestigiosa… si es que eso es posible, pero claro, Toph seguía siendo Toph, con unas cuantas curvas mas, pero los mismos pies, y el mismo carácter, claro.

Tal vez un poco mas madura…

Solo un poquito.

Su madre se desespera por comprometerla con algún joven de una familia rica y prestigiosa, después de todo, Toph tiene 15 años y un poco mas, típico de las familias ricas que a los 16 ya estén comprometidas…

Pero claro que a Toph eso no le interesa, se divierte mucho practicando tierra control, y viviendo a sus anchas en cualquiera de sus casas…o mejor dicho mansiones…

Y ahora la ceremonia de floración de Suki!! Que emoción!! Siempre quise asistir a una. Es una de las tradicionales ceremonias que se realizan antes de casarse, claro que para nosotros, de la tribu agua las tradiciones son otras…

.

.

Y mañana, la boda.

En donde seguramente estaría Aang…

Y estaría Zuko…

.

.

.

.

.

.NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Si, no se preocupen las cosas entre Katara y Zuko se aclararán pronto.**

**Ah, y con respecto al beso… ya tendrán varias oportunidades para recompensar esa jejeje ya verán**

**No se desesperen…**

**Ya hay bastante tensión entre ellos…y de alguna forma tienen q relajarse, no??**

**Y en cuanto a lo de Eizan, no se asusten!! Pronto volverán a verlo!! Es un personaje mucho más importante de lo que creen**

**Y si, este cap en especial no tiene mucho Zutara( en lo personal, es solo un capitulo de transicion, un trago amargo pero necesario .)**

**, pero ya verán el que viene jejeje**

**Muahahahaha**

**xD**

**xD**

**Gracias por leer mi fic,**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Y sigue en pie (hasta ahora) mi promesa de terminar este fic, ya está todo en mi cabeza, solo que a veces no tengo tiempo de escribirlo, pero no se asusten!!**

**Ahora si**

**Chau!!**


	9. Latidos

**(no saben, me hicieron una cirugia dental y ando medio anesteciada...jeje)**

**bueno**

**en este tampoco pude poner mucho Zutara**

**en realidad si lo iba a poner,pero decidi ir subiendo esta parte**

**asi por lo menos no pierden el hilo**

**el proximo ya va con el Zutara prometido**

**gracias por todo !!**

**perdonen la espera, y perdonen q no mencione a una por una, .**

**Capitulo 9**** : Latidos**

"Cuando el Amor es verdadero , toma su Propio Curso y encuentra su Camino"

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**(Katara)**

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando una se divierte.

Hace dos horas nos había recogido un suntuoso carruaje que nos trajo a la mansión de Toph. Al principio seriamos pocas, las amigas cercanas de Suki y su Madre y una tía y sus hijas, primas de Suki.

Ni bien llegué salude a Toph, y le miré con cara de reproche, claro que eso no significaba mucho para ella…ya que no podía ver mi expresión. Por eso se lo aclaré disimuladamente entre susurros mas tarde. "tengo un par de asuntos que hablar contigo", ella solo sonrío y me preguntó que tal la había pasado con Zuko, …y al "sentir" mi reacción agregó que ella también tenia un par de cosas para preguntarme,,,

No había sido así como lo había planeado…

Casi olvidaba que Toph era tan "perceptiva" .

La ceremonia no pudo ser más hermosa.

Suki estaba vestida con un delicado vestido en rosa suave, sentada en un cómodo sillón y había un hermoso jarrón que estaba a sus pies, que tenia que ser llenado por las chicas menores de 20 años, cada una colocaba una flor diferente(con tallo, raíz, y todo :P), al tiempo que le decía una frase o un deseo. Casi me atraganto con mi té cuando fue mi turno, nada sabia yo de flores…por suerte Toph tenia lista una flor para que yo entregase. Era muy bonita, una orquídea blanca, me acerque al centro donde se encontraba Suki, y algo nerviosa al sentir muchas miradas posadas en mi espalda, deposité el plantin con la flor en el jarrón.

No se como estando tan distraída, se me pudo ocurrir una frase…solo agradezco que así fuera…

Le miré con sinceridad antes de hablar.

-nunca te arrepientas de nada que te haya hecho sonreír….se feliz, solo eso-

Luego siguieron pasando y al llenarse el jarrón salimos hacia un gran patio lateral, donde había 14 macetas (12 amigas y dos primas) y según la tradición, Suki y las otras mujeres debían replantarlas y regarlas. Así era como daban vida a cada frase, sueño y deseo…

Después de eso llegaron cada vez más chicas, tantas éramos que en un momento determinado tocaron una melodía algo movida y todas bailábamos…

No se si habrá sido que el té tenia algo raro…

Pero no recuerdo como llegué a mi cama esa noche…

.

.

.

nNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

.

(tercera persona)

Katara y Suki llegaron a las 4 de la madrugada, totalmente dormidas en el carruaje, Lin-dee y otras chicas mas se encargaron de subirlas a su habitación…después de todo, Suki tenia que descansar, dormir hasta tarde , todo estaba previamente organizado y ante cualquier problema, Lin-dee sabría como encararlo. Después de una hora llegaron los muchachos trayendo a ese tal Sokka. Lin-dee lo observó llegar diciendo incoherencias mientras dos muchachos lo llevaban por los brazos. Seguramente venían de la ceremonia de Sokka… su despedida…

-solo necesita dormir un poco…- murmuró un morocho de ojos verdes…que bajo el criterio de Lin-dee…también estaba un poco ido…pero no tanto como Sokka.

No le agradaban esas costumbres masculinas, ella ya tenía bastantes problemas organizando y ayudando a Suki.

Escuchó luego a otro murmurar con seriedad.

-que le dieron? Le pusieron algo en la copa …cierto?-

-jugo de cactus…pero no me mires a mi…fue idea de uno de la tribu agua…- respondió el de ojos verdes y poblado bigote.

El otro personaje negó con desaprobación. Lin-dee se sintió picada por la curiosidad, se acerco con sigilo al umbral de la habitación donde estaban conversando ambos muchachos.

Y entonces el de la voz seria se volteó y se percató de la presencia de Lin-dee. Ese debía de ser…no cabía duda alguna…el Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Se dirigió a ella con voz cordial.

-vives aquí?-

El chico de ojos verdes se fijo en ella con curiosidad, el Señor del fuego solo levantó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-eh…a ..Algo así…trabajo aquí-dijo Lin-dee entre tartamudeos.

-bien, podrías darle de beber esto a Sokka? Es en caso de que no se haya recompuesto del todo mañana…-

-si claro…-

Y entonces el muchacho moreno se fijo en el botecito que Zuko le extendía a Lin-dee.

-acaso llevas medicinas a todas partes o …que?- preguntó con una voz un tanto adormecida.

-no…supuse que algo así pasaría…bueno, Haru un gusto verte…pero me tengo que ir…- y en eso le estrecho la mano, luego miró a Lin-dee y se dirigió con una sonrisa cordial a ella- buenas noches, señorita…

-Lin-dee- musitó la joven.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió con una mano extendida antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-ese Zuko…es un tipo extraño…no?- dijo Harú antes de desplomarse en un sofá y quedarse dormido también, y de esa manera no escuchó la contestación de la joven.

-si…es muy extraño…para ser un señor del fuego…y muy joven…para ser tan responsable…- murmuró Lin-dee, antes de dirigirse ella también a dormir, le esperaba un gran trabajo mañana, la ceremonia era a las 7 y la fiesta comenzaría una hora mas tarde. Mañana se ocuparía de el resto de los asuntos…

.

.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

.

(Katara)

-Suki!! Rápido, son las 7 menos diez!! Y la ceremonia no puede empezar sin ti!!- le dije a Suki, ya estábamos demasiado retrasadas.

-pero no encuentro mi otro zapato, recién lo vi aquí! Al lado de la cama! Y ya no esta!- respondía nerviosa Suki tratando de agacharse y mirar bajo la cama, lo cual con su vestido ceñido al cuerpo, era toda una proeza.

-déjame a mi- dijo Lin-dee con calma, toma un sorbo de esto. Le extendió un pocillo de té con alguna infusión fresca. –eso te tranquilizará-

Luego se inclino bajo la cama, pero el zapato no estaba allí, entonces recordé que hace rato Suki había estado despejando la habitación y colocando todo en un costado…tal vez, solo sin querer…

Me dirigí al montón de objetos, entre los que había envoltorios, cajas de vestidos, accesorios inútiles y al rebuscar entre todo, encontré el dichoso zapato.

-aquí esta, Suki, no te preocupes-

.

.

.

Por suerte, solo llegamos 15 minutos tarde…lo cual era normal, nunca nada comenzaba exactamente a la hora prevista o no??

El casamiento seria en un hermoso jardín, gigantesco donde habían colocado todas las sillas en torno al altar. Allí estarían los padres de los novios y dos representantes importantes de cada ciudad, es decir, de la Isla Kyoshi y del polo sur, que debían dar su consentimiento del matrimonio.

.

Suki y las damas nos encontrábamos en un lateral, esperando el momento de nuestra entrada, mientras que Sokka se encontraba del lado opuesto, pero el debía entrar solo. Y entonces mi padre comenzó a hablar, ya que el representaba la autoridad del polo sur.

-queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión de Suki, de la isla Kyoshi, y Sokka del polo Sur-

-ahora entramos…estoy tan nerviosa!- me susurró Suki, y entonces comenzamos a acercarnos al centro.

Del otro extremo venia Soka, y si Suki en algún momento estuvo nerviosa, no se notó luego de verlo a los ojos. _No miraban a nadie mas_, detrás de Suki íbamos sus dos primas, Toph , Jena (una amiga de ella) y yo. Miré al frente en todo momento, hasta que al fin llegamos al centro.

Y entonces comenzó a hablar el recitador.

-bueno, finalmente, uniremos hoy a estas dos personas, con el permiso y aprobación de ambas ciudades, que el amor sepa atravesar los tiempos difíciles, y así puedan aprovechar los tiempos de felicidad, y ahora el novio…-

-Suki, aceptas ser mi esposa?- dijo Sokka tomándola de la mano.

-si, y tu Sokka, aceptas ser mi esposo??-

-si-

Y entonces las dos autoridades firmaron y el recitador continuó,

-**Cuando el Amor es verdadero, toma su Propio Curso y encuentra su Camino**…- en ese momento, no pude evitar mirar hacia la multitud sentada, y no tarde mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, allí estaban esos impresionantes ojos dorados, y justamente me miraban a mi, con tanta intensidad como yo a él.

-y así ustedes dos han encontrado su camino, los declaro, marido y mujer-

Y entonces me obligué a despegar mi mirada de aquellos ojos hipnóticos, y vi como Suki y Sokka se besaban con ternura.

.

.

.nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

.(Zuko)

.

.

Inevitablemente miré hacia ella en ese momento.

"Cuando el amor es verdadero…

Acaso este sentimiento que siento es verdadero siquiera…?

Y una sola mirada me basto para saberlo.

Si, una y mil veces SI!!!

Si, por que cada fibra de mi ser la amaba, y deseaba estar con ella. Pero mas que todo eso, quería que ella fuera feliz, aun si eso me hacia el ser mas desdichado.

Y si había una pequeña oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella, estoy seguro de que encontraríamos la manera de estar juntos.

Solo estaba el pequeño detalle de averiguar si Katara sentía lo mismo que yo. Esperaba que esa intensidad en su mirada significara que así era.

Ella demoró sus ojos en mi un poco mas, y luego volteó a ver a Suki y Sokka. Una sutil sonrisa distraída atisbó en sus labios, me abstraje demasiado viéndola, tanto que no me percaté de que toda la multitud había estallado en vítores y se encaminaban a formar la caravana que partiría hacia el salón, en la cual ella también se unía, sonriendo despreocupada.

-Creo que deberías ser mas disimulado- dijo una voz a mi lado que yo reconocía muy bien… luego me dio un golpe en el brazo, ya era costumbre. Trague saliva.

-hola Toph …que sorpresa…-

-si…claro, que sorpresa, no cambies el tema…

Zuko…sabes…puedo sentir lo que se traen tu y Sugar Queen…-

-yo también me alegro de verte Toph- dije cerrando los ojos y con los dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz, intentando reunir…paciencia??

Luego los abrí para observar como a lo lejos Katara se colocaba entre las chicas que desfilaban en medio de la calle, tirando pétalos a los recién casados.

Estaba muy hermosa, con ese vestido negro que recortaba su figura sobre la multitud, poco a poco el cielo se iba tiñendo de rosados y azules, y la vi desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

-Acaso no vas a ir con la multitud tu también?- me preguntó Toph, entonces me voltee a verla,

-no, no creo, y tu?? Vaya Toph, ….estas mas grande- dije con un tono sorprendido. Ella solo se echo a reír de mi.

-y tu también, y mas alto, creo…y entonces si no vas a ir en la caravana con toda la gente, en que vas a ir, por que yo voy justo detrás de las damas de honor, pero bien oculta en un algo parecido a un palanquín, te unes??-

-me parece buena idea- dije con sinceridad, además así no estaría muy lejos de Katara.

Llegamos hasta el palanquín de Toph, realizado todo de metal desde las ruedas hasta las puertas.

-sube y ponte cómodo, que yo lo conduzco- me dijo con alegría.

Las ruedas del palanquín comenzaron a funcionar por si solas, Toph cada vez era una maestra mas sorprendente, lo unico que ella hacia era girar una pequeña marivela de vez en cuando.

-como es que …?-

-…que esto se mueve? Pues no estoy muy segura, es uno de los inventos de Teo y su Padre, digamos que he ayudado mucho a sus nuevos desarrollos de ingeniería…-

Asentí sorprendido y con una pizca de envidia, muy de un niño pequeño, "como es que Toph tenia este vehiculo totalmente exclusivo y yo no??"

Entonces busque entre la multitud que caminaba por delante nuestro y vislumbre el cabello de Katara, inconfundible y su caminar único.

Fue entonces cuando Toph comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-sabes Zuko, era en serio cuando dije que deberías ser mas disimulado, prácticamente puedo sentir como cambian tus latidos cuando la miras-

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo, que podría decirle? Era inútil seguir mintiéndole, así que se lo conté

a fin de cuentas Toph era una buena amiga.

Le dije TODO.

Y le dije lo que me proponía hacer hoy…

.

.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(katara)

.

.

Luego de caminar entre las calles, recibiendo los saludos de la gente que se asomaba por las ventanas, y aplaudían ,, llegamos al hermoso salón, que en el pronto cielo levemente oscurecido se veía aun mas hermoso, estaba rodeado por un jardín, todo iluminado con pequeños faroles llenos de bichitos luminiscentes. Adentro la luz era suave también y mientras poca gente bailaba al ritmo de una bonita tonada lenta, otros conversaban, probaban los bocadillos o simplemente saludaban a los novios.

-se va a dignar a saludarme señorita??- escuche detrás de mi, y me volteé contenta.

-Papá!!! – lo abracé emotivamente.

-mírate! Que grande estas Katara…y donde esta Aang- preguntó en un tono un tanto amigable y otro tanto sobre protector.

-realmente….no lo se….-

.

.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

.

(Aang)

Katara, Katara y Katara

Solo eso era lo que ocupaba la mente de un joven monje que divisaba ya a lo lejos los muros de Ba sing se

En parte estaba feliz, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco enojado.

Por que habían tenido que separarse tanto tiempo??, Tia Wu nunca le había dado una respuesta razonable. Esperaba que de algo hubiera servido y que ahora pudiera seguir con Katara sin preocuparse por esas extrañas pesadillas.

Se había preguntado que tal la estaría pasando ella en Ba sing se , _todo este tiempo_….

.

.

.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.(Katara)

.

.

Ya había saludado a mi padre, y a distintos viejos amigos y conocidos, estaba por buscar a Toph para conversar un rato.

Y fue entonces, cuando me encontraba de pie al lado de unas columnas que daban salidas al jardín, cuando lo vi. Entre la multitud que se abría estaba él, de pie. Ataviado como el Señor del Fuego, y cuando sus ojos dieron con los míos me anime a esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

En menos de lo que tenia previsto, Zuko había llegado hasta mi y me extendió su brazo, sin decir nada, _no hacia falta que dijera nada._

Una pequeña parte de mi se sentía un poquito confundida, Zuko me miraba con intensidad, mientras con una mano tomaba mi cintura y con la otra sostenía mi mano suavemente. Lentamente comenzamos a movernos al compás suave de la música de fondo.

-me gusta tu aroma- murmuró a mi oído, y yo totalmente desequilibrada estuve a punto de caer tropezándome con mis pies, pero claro, los fuertes brazos de Zuko no iban a permitir que eso sucediera. Me sostuvo aun mas fuerte cuando quedamos en un ángulo inclinado a causa de mi torpeza y sonrió mirándome todo el tiempo a los ojos hasta que me enderezo acercándome mas de lo necesario, sentí su risa vibrar en mi cuello y luego se alejo un poco de mi para observar mi rostro.

-como estas?-

-pues…bien…solo, me mareé un poco- le dije intentando desasirme de su agarre. Aunque solo fuera un poco, para estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no perder la compostura. Este Zuko con el que estaba bailando me resultaba algo extraño…me hacia sentir cohibida…

Al parecer se de percato eso y su mirada volvió a ser mas serena así como su voz dejo se ser tan hipnotizadora.

-oh…lo siento…-sacudió su cabeza y volteó la mirada, de pronto me pareció que volvía a ser el chico de 16 años que conocí alguna vez, - es que estas muy bella esta noche- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-gracias- la música se volvió mas suave, y de pronto me sentí muy cómoda con él, no me pareció malo acercarme y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Katara…yo… -

-no digas nada, solo déjame estar así un momento- le interrumpí al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que abrí los ojos y me percate de nuestro alrededor.

-nadie mas esta bailando- murmure en su oído.

-lo se- dijo él entre divertido e irritado-eso trataba de decirte-

Me aleje un poco pero no dejamos de bailar, vislumbre la mirada de sorpresa de mi padre y otras personas mas, pero no capte la idea de inmediato, pero claro! A los ojos de los demás…debería parecer muy raro ver al señor del fuego bailando conmigo. Así de cerca.

Aunque para mi él solo era Zuko.

Y entonces sentí como sus manos se tensaban y vi la frustración escrita en sus ojos. Pero solo por un momento, entonces le pregunte.

-que sucede?- y su expresión de pronto era amable, tranquila y muy pero muy vacía. Totalmente controlada.

-oh, nada…solo que...Aang está aquí-

Me voltee para verificar lo que él ya había anunciado, y era cierto, Aang se dirigía a mi con una mirada tierna, que cambió un poco al reparar en las manos de Zuko en mi cintura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Zuko me soltó para recibir a Aang, se saludaron y luego Aang me abrazó con fuerza, en ese momento me fije en Zuko y en su expresión extraña, se debatía entre la indiferencia y la indignación. Pero no tuve tiempo para más, por que sin previo aviso Aang tomó mi rostro y planto un beso en mis labios.

-si no te molesta voy a robarte a tu compañera de baile por un momento, o tal vez por toda la velada…- dijo Aang mientras tiraba de mi brazo, yo aun sin reaccionar, y al parecer Zuko también, ya que tardó en contestar.

-no…no me importa, haz lo que quieras-

.

.

.

.NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

.

.

**.noo!!**

**Aang, por que tan inoportuno!!!**

**Y bueno, no tengo excusa**

**Perdonen por subir tan poquito, y por tanto tiempo, pero es que estoy medio ocupada.**

**Bueno, pueden ver en mi perfil un esbozo de lo que sera un buen dibujo(espero)**

**Pertenecen al fanfic :)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ah! Y posta posta que en el próximo se pone buena la cosa**

**Ahí verán para que tanta espera**…xD


	10. Amigos y un poco más

**bueno, despues de un tiempo, subo este poquitito mas, perdonen**

**por ser tan lerda, y no mencionar a nadie de los que leen y comentan este fic, pero estoy sin tiempo, y en diez segundos me sacan.**

**Avatar es propiedad de nick y sus creadores....(bla bla bla...)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.

Capitulo 10 - Amigos y un poco más

Oh - oh

Esto no era bueno,

Aang acababa de llegar y el corazón de Zuko parecía querer salir de su pecho con furia.

Mientras Katara y Aang se dirigían a una mesa Toph fue a rescatar a Zuko, que de haber podido, ya estaría en algo así como un "estado avatar".

-Vamos Zuko, siéntate en mi mesa, Iroh también está allí- le dijo tirando de su brazo con supuesta disimulación.

Zuko se dejo arrastrar por una Toph bastante fuerte, todavía como en estado de Shock, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron a la mesa.

-Zuko, siéntate, van a hablar los novios- Dijo Iroh, y él como si estuviera programado a modo piloto automático, se sentó y sin siquiera prestar atención a su comida, se dispuso a revolverla con un palillo. En ese momento estaba muy lejos de tener hambre, aunque si había un par de sentimientos atorados en su garganta.

-ouch- se quejo Zuko de pronto, puesto que había recibido un codazo de Toph.

-se te siente muy tieso… como si estuvieras constipado…y eso que no veo tu expresión exactamente…

Zuko se enderezo y trató de simular tranquilidad y luego con el ego un poco ofendido murmuro a Toph.

-y no te olvides que soy _Señor del Fuego Zuko_ ahora -ella solo ahogó una risa.

Entonces Sokka y Suki se levantaron y comenzaron a hablar, agradeciendo la asistencia de los presentes…

Pero Zuko no escuchaba nada de eso.

Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como un "supuesto amigo" ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de "cierta amiga".

-Zuko- dijo una voz suave, y él sintió una mano delicada sobre la suya, de forma tranquilizadora.

Y solo recién se percató de la presencia de Ursa en la mesa, muy útil por cierto, ya que con su sutil voz le mostró que si apretaba más los puños, rompería una copa…que en algún momento había alzado su mano, funcionando en modo automático.

-oh, si…- dijo mientras soltaba la copa, y por las dudas alejaba los utensillos peligrosos de si mismo.

Mientras en la otra mesa… Katara recorría el borde de su copa con el dedo índice, con el rostro apoyado sobre una mano, y con el brazo de su novio alrededor de sus hombros. Confusa, pensativa y ajena al mundo, no escuchaba las palabras de los recién casados, ni sentía a su novio a su lado, ni se percataba de la mirada de cierto chico de 19 años, cabello negro y ojos dorados.

No sabia que hacer, como decirle a Aang?, que había estado junto a ella todo este tiempo, que se sentía confundida?.

Aang no entendía la confusión, recordaba como si fuera ayer, cómo el la besó aquella vez en la isla Ember, aun cuando ella le había dicho que estaba confundida.

Y ahora, justo ahora, que pasaba con ella? Apenas si podía respirar en ese ambiente.

-Katara!- la voz de Aang la llamó desde la superficie,

-ah…que?-

-te pregunté si querías ir a bailar…- Ella dio un vistazo a su alrededor, las mesas casi vacías, y casi todos, desde niños pequeños, hasta Pakku y Kanna, bailaban en la pista.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado Katara como un ente aparte?? Se levantó de su silla y se dejo guiar por Aang hacia la pista, el la tomo por la cintura y ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, justamente era una melodía algo lenta.

-Katara?-

-si…Aang?-

-te siento distante…como si estuvieras muy lejos…-

_No te imaginas cuanto__._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Y entonces en una de las mesas, una copa de frágil cristal estallaba. Llenando la mano de su propietario de astillas y provocando una hemorragia.

-oh, Zuko! Que te dije?- Ursa tomo una servilleta y luego de que Zuko le asegurara de que ya no tenia mas vidrios, se la enrolló alrededor de la mano.

-deberías hacer que alguien te vea eso- dijo Toph negando con desaprobación.

-estoy seguro que si se lo pidieras a la señorita Katara…-comenzó Iroh

-NO, tío, no voy a molestar a Katara, por algo tan insignificante, además esta ocupada y esto no tiene importancia-

_Mucho menos para ella__._

-voy a salir afuera- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de "y ni se les ocurra seguirme" a Toph, Iroh y Ursa.

Salio por una puerta lateral y se dirigió a la parte posterior del lugar

Se quedó contra la fría pared, lejos del bullicio, en la fresca noche, observando el paisaje.

Las risas y la música quedaban apagadas por la naturaleza y estaba casi a oscuras de no ser por aquellas "luciérnagas".

Para distraerse intentó pensar en todos los deberes que le aguardaban en su Nación, como Señor del fuego.

Pero en vez de eso, su mente se llenó de vagos recuerdos. Y se puso a meditar el hecho de que desde siempre, algo lo había conectado con Katara, siempre había existido este "algo" en cuanto a ella.

Especialmente desde el mismo momento en que estuvieron juntos en las cuevas de cristales de la vieja ciudad de Ba sing se.

Y estaba justamente pensando en ella y en su cabello chocolate, su piel tersa y…sus labios, cuando vio una silueta inconfundible, adentrarse en un laberinto del jardín. Solo tomó valor y se levantó.

_Podría__ ser mi única oportunidad_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aang había ido a buscar algo fresco de beber

Y yo no sabia que hacer. Donde estaba Zuko ahora?? Su mesa estaba vacía, y lo había buscado con la mirada por todas partes, en vano. No sabía adonde iba esto, pero comenzaba a extrañar hablar con Zuko, sin que él se enfadara o se pusiera a la defensiva.

Y entonces vi a Aang, al otro lado del salón, hablando con…Tía Wu?? Y supe por su expresión que no estaba feliz.

Se percató de mi mirada y se encaminó hacia mí.

-que sucede??-

-podemos hablar?- me dijo algo turbado, y sin esperar a mi respuesta me tomo por de la muñeca y me condujo hacia el patio.

Se lo notaba entre furioso y dubitativo, pero yo aun no adivinaba el por qué.

-Katara, tus pesadillas han cesado, cierto?-

Y ahora que Aang lo decía, Si! Por lo menos momentáneamente **si**, no había vuelto a soñar con aquella oscuridad, ni a sentirme tan…vacía.

-si…por que??-

-por que Tía Wu insiste en que me mantenga alejado de ti, pero ya no le veo sentido, acaso tu si, Katara?? Si todo ya esta bien?? No te parece que no es necesario que nos demos un tiempo?-

Dijo todo muy rápido, y el agarre de sus manos en las mías era angustiado.

-ella…quiere que nos demos un tiempo??- pregunté con sorpresa. _Por que querría Tía wu eso?, y por que era de tanta importancia? Que sucedía?_

-si, Katara! No te parece extraño?? Para que nos separaríamos justo ahora?? Esta claro que nuestro destino es estar juntos y ninguno de nosotros tiene dudas sobre eso!-

De pronto sentí un malestar, una sensación molesta, que me hizo desasirme de las manos de Aang.

-bueno…tal vez si lo dice tia Wu …tal vez sea lo mejor…aunque bueno, ella una vez dijo que cada cual hace su propio destino…pero…, si darnos un tiempo es lo que debemos …-

Aang me miró con decepción.

-estas considerando la idea de…separarnos…_**de…terminar**_?-

Vacilé un momento y luego miré hacia el cielo, a las estrellas y a lo lejos los últimos tonos rosados e índigo que quedaban en el cielo azul terciopelo.

-si…eso…creo, es decir, no una separación definitiva, solo…tiempo-

La predicción de tía Wu me venia como anillo al dedo, así podría meditar bien todo, y no hacer cosas precipitadas sin pensar, ni debería tomar decisiones bajo presión.

-como puedes decir eso?? - Aang me miraba con expresión herida.

Tal vez no debí haber dicho nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-esta bien, Katara, si eso es lo que piensas…-

-Aang yo…-

-no, olvídalo, esta bien…- comenzó a alejarse de mi, de la fiesta y de todo.

-Aang!- le llamé preocupada, pero la noche se tragó su silueta y me dejó sola en aquel jardín.

No pude evitar sentirme enojada, por que me dejaba sola??

Unas lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con aparecer, por lo cual decidí que lo mejor seria no volver a la fiesta. Vi un laberinto de arbustos y me dirigí allí con lentitud.

Observé el hermoso jardín, las flores y un murmullo de agua a lo lejos, pero que caso tenia?? Acababa de herir a Aang, y ahora estaba molesta con él y conmigo misma.

Aun así, intenté seguir el sonido tranquilizador de lo que seguramente seria una fuente, se oía el caer de agua y no muy lejos de aquí.

O por lo menos eso creí, el laberinto resultó mas enredoso de lo que había pensado, y entonces me comencé a sentir incomoda

Como si estuviera siendo observada, me quede en silencio, expectante, pero manteniendo el ritmo de mi caminar, y entonces pude percatarme de que efectivamente no estaba sola, alguien me seguía .Doblé la esquina y di al fin con lo que debía de ser el centro del laberinto, y ahí estaba aquella fuente, me detuve y me preparé, pero decidí ser mas intimidante…

Era una noche de luna llena.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Y entonces la vi doblar el ultimo recodo y deje de oír sus pasos, me detuve, suspiré antes de llegar a la última curva y entrar al centro del laberinto, apenas puse un pie allí y no pude moverme mas, aun estaba sumido en las sombras y pude ver a Katara mirándome primero preocupada y luego sorprendida.

-Zuko?-

Solo me las arreglé para mover la cabeza.

-que estas haciendo…?- pregunté a duras penas, aun sabiendo exactamente que era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

_**Sangre control.**_

-pensé que eras…no se…alguien peligroso- respondió ella aun cautelosa.

De pronto me entró un poco de optimismo, le sonreí a medias.

-y que acaso no lo soy??-

Una sonrisa atisbó también en sus labios, intenté dar un paso, pero me di cuenta de que aun me estaba controlando.

-que sucede que no me sueltas?- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo-aun no te decides si soy o no una amenaza?-

Katara se ruborizó un poco, y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera descartando algún pensamiento.

-no te hago daño cierto?-

-no- la verdad era que se sentía muy extraño, algo molesto tal vez, pero mientras me mantenía quieto no sentía ningún dolor.

Ella se acercó un poco más a mí, lo cual me puso algo nervioso, por el hecho de no poder moverme…

Y de pronto oí su risa, clara y franca.

-que es tan gracioso??-

Ella no respondió, así que decidí seguir con otra pregunta un tanto más acuciante.

-por que aun no me sueltas?- Katara se acerco un poco mas y dio una vuelta alrededor de mi, y luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad se puso frente a mi.

-puedo sentir la sangre correr por tus venas…- dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

-ah si?...- su expresión me ponía un tanto nervioso. –y que mas?-

-puedo sentir tu corazón…tus latidos…-

Su risa volvió a inundarme. Esto si que era humillante, mi corazón iba a mil por hora con ella tan cerca!! Y de saber que podía escuchar mis latidos… era una idea atemorizante.

-tranquilo, no te haré nada, pero vaya que late rápido tu corazón ahora!!-

-de veras sientes los latidos?-

-si……me pregunto…-

-que?-

-me pregunto que tan rápido puede ir tu corazón…- dijo y apenas pude prepararme al ver esa mirada perspicaz en sus ojos cuando se acerco un poco mas a mi, y luego se alejo estallando en carcajadas. Solo entonces pude moverme.

-eso no ha sido divertido-

-para mi lo fue-

Entonces Katara se acercó a mí y vio la herida en mi mano. La risa burlona se borró de su rostro, y le reemplazó una expresión amable, no dijo nada. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la fuente, ambos nos sentamos allí. Me sacó el pañuelo que envolvía, formó un guante de agua, y coloco con suavidad su mano sobre la mía.

-como te la hiciste?-

-estalle una copa…- le dije sin mucha gracia. Ella no comento nada, ni bromeó al respecto, solo se concentró en curarme.

-listo- me sonrió al tiempo que de mi mano desaparecía todo rastro de la herida. Pero sus dedos comenzaron a delinear mi mano con suavidad, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-te molesta esto?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de mi mano

-no- …le respondí, observando inconcientemente su boca.

-Katara…-

-si?-

-quieres saber por que no te hablé luego de la muerte de Mai?-

Sus ojos azules me miraron con atención.

-si-

-sentí que ella murió por mi culpa-

Ella me observó aun sin entender.

-pero no! No fue tu culpa, tu solo-

-tal vez no, - la interrumpí. Tenia que decírselo de una vez…- pero Mai estaba sin mi en ese momento…por que yo lo preferí… elegí estar a solas contigo!-

Katara se quedó en silencio, así que solo seguí.

-quería hablar contigo, y que las cosas fueran como cuando me perdonaste esa vez que fuimos en Appa juntos-

-o como cuando estuvimos bajo Ba sing se-

Ella sonrío un poco.

-solo que sin la traición…- agrego ella con una sonrisa triste

-si…sin la traición…- le dije a mi vez - perdón por eso, no volveré a lastimarte-

-por que?-

-como que por que? Que acaso quieres que te lastime??-

-no…eso no. Por que querías estar conmigo ese día?-

La miré un momento y luego cerré los ojos con vehemencia.

Suspiré.

-Acaso no es obvio?-

No pude evitar mirar sus labios un momento.

-me sentía tan culpable, no solo por haber deseado estar contigo, si no por que la muerte de Mai me dejaba mas fácil el camino hacia ti, y solo pensar eso me hacia sentir un ser miserablemente egoísta-

- Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero me digas por que –

-ya lo sabes- dije tajante, pero Katara no cedió.

-quiero oírte decirlo –

En lugar de eso, comencé a acercarme a ella, tan cerca que su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos, tan cerca que respirábamos el mismo aire, solo quería besarla.

Pero no pude.

Recordé a Aang

lo buen amigo que era.

Y Como me había aceptado.

Y simplemente no pude.

Me quedé allí mirando su boca, sus labios entreabiertos…y entonces subí la mirada a sus ojos, frustrado, confundido.

Cuando imaginaba este momento, no había esperado que fuera así.

Superaba mis expectativas. Por mucho.

No había imaginado que seria Katara la que se dejaría llevar, y terminaría con la poca distancia que quedaba aun entre los dos, ni había imaginado el sabor de sus labios, ni sus brazos sobre mis hombros, sus manos jugando con mi cabello. Esto era mucho más. Muchísimo. Sentí en ese momento, como si una gran alegría se liberara dentro de mí, como si una nube se corriera y dejara el cielo despejado. No me había sentido así en muchísimo tiempo.

Me separe unos centímetros y murmure entre sus labios.

-no te imaginas cuantas veces… no sabes- volví a besarla con mas vehemencia.

….pensé que enloquecería…no tienes idea…-

Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos, y la tomé por la cintura para acercarla a mi.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

No pude evitarlo, cuando se acercó a mi, no pude hacer nada mas que besarle.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos cuando me tomó por la cintura.

Ahora no hacia nada mas que dejarme llevar…y Zuko también…

Sus manos me sostenían contra él estrechamente, casi de manera avariciosa, y aun así me parecía que no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Luego sentí su boca descender por mi mandíbula hasta mi oído.

-no sabes hace cuando quería hacer eso-

Susurró con voz apagada, y provoco que se me erizara la piel. Sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello, y fue ahí cuando sentí que me derretía en sus manos ardientes. Luego su agarre se hizo menos fuerte hasta que me soltó del todo.

-esto está mal-dijo con la voz tensa y contenida, aun quedaba un poco de agitación en su tono, pero su mirada era seria y decidida.

Sus palabras hirieron mi orgullo.

-esta mal estar con una chica de la tribu del agua?? No soy lo suficiente realeza para ti?-

Le solté algo enojada, pero el blanqueó los ojos y tomo mi mano.

-no seas ridícula, eres inteligente- dijo antes de depositar un beso en el interior de mi muñeca, al tiempo que me miraba intensamente a los ojos, como queriendo decirme algo

-lo que trato de decir es…¿que hay con Aang?-

Volteé la vista.

Las cosas aun eran complicadas.

-pues…Aang y yo …nos dimos un tiempo-

Él pareció un meditarlo un momento, sin soltar mi mano. Podía ver en sus ojos un extraño sentimiento, pero no pude identificarlo bien.

-esta bien…comprendo eso…y te conozco-

-si, se que me conoces…supongo que por eso entenderás…- comencé a decir, pero deje la frase en el aire, y desvié la mirada de sus ojos.

-claro. Te dejare atravesar esto tranquila- murmuró antes de depositar otro dulce beso en mi muñeca.

-si…en cuanto a eso…mientras "atravieso" mi confusión, no me molestaría que me acompañaras, de hecho, creo que voy a necesitar tu compañía-

El tomó mi mentón cuidadosamente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, luego sentí su mano rozar con suavidad mi mejilla.

-no te preocupes, seré el amigo perfecto, mientras eso sea lo que necesites-

Su mirada dubitativa se poso brevemente en mis labios, y luego, suavemente, se inclino hacia mí, y depositó un beso exquisito en mi mejilla. Sentí su rostro un poco mas del tiempo necesario. Hubiera querido besarlo de nuevo, pero aun me sentía confundida, y aunque otro beso seria como ir al cielo…o mejor, probablemente no era una decisión sensata en este momento.

-será mejor volver-

Dijo Zuko luego de un momento de estar tomándome la mano.

-probablemente tengas razón-

Entonces nos levantamos para volver a la fiesta.

Atravesamos el laberinto, hacía algo de frío en la noche, y un breve escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, Zuko, sin decir nada colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a él, y de pronto la noche parecía calida. Seguramente era algún truco de maestro fuego. Y se sentía totalmente bien.

Antes de entrar a la fiesta me soltó suavemente.

-yo voy a irme ahora…-

Trate de disimular mi decepción…me hubiera gustado que me acompañara mas tiempo, intenté fingir una sonrisa. Yo tenía que quedarme un poco mas, volvería con Toph, después de todo, era la boda de mi hermano.

-esta bien…-

Pero Zuko al parecer me conocía demasiado bien, se acercó un poco con una mirada dubitativa,

Y me beso fugazmente en la mejilla, casi etereo.

-no te preocupes, hay una sorpresa para mañana, seguramente nos veremos-

Y entonces lo vi alejarse, estupefacta, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla que el acababa de besar. Y justo antes de desaparecer en la puerta, me dirigio una ultima mirada, indescifrable como casi siempre.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, eso es todo**

**por ahora**

**sigo en pie con continuar esto**

**me voy....bye**

**gracias por todo!!**


	11. Indecisión

**La historia de AVATAR no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores y nickelodeon .**

**hola,despues de tanto tiempo, tengo el descaro de aparecerme asi.**

**no saben,me tuve que mudar. Recien hoy me pusieron el internet de nuevo, y ademas estuvo ocupada con lo de la universidad. Pero lo peor de todo fue lo que me pasó hace una semana mas o menos. Me quemé la mano, y no fue nada lindo, basta con decir que me sacaron la piel de los dedos en que se formaron las ampollas, y ahora ando con la carne viva. Por suerte ya está mejor. **

**bueno, nada de lo que dije es una excusa por haberme tardado tanto. Se que uno se desconecta de la historia despues de tanto tiempo, asi que si aun asi siguen leyendo, les agradeceria un monton.**

**y ahora voy a agradecerles a todas ustedes, que siguen leyendo, y especialmente a las que dejan review (se toman el trabajo de hacerlo...xD)**

**mil gracias.**

CAPITULO 11- INDECISIÓN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko aun no podía creerlo.

La noche absolutamente oscura, se iluminaba con cada llamarada, tan poderosa que irradiaba una luz casi blanca.

Y sacaba extrañas sombras de las rocas en aquel insólito jardín, mientras las llamas crecían y disminuían.

Él y su tío habían llegado a la casa de al lado de la tienda de té. Y Zuko no podía conciliar el sueño. Había evitado dar explicaciones a su tío, pero seguramente adivinaba la razón de su euforia.

Sabía que Iroh lo estaba observando desde alguna de las habitaciones. Pero no le importaba.

Sabia que la única manera de caer rendido y descansar, era practicando fuego control hasta el cansancio, y a pesar de esto, una sonrisa ocupaba el rostro del joven Señor del Fuego.

Realmente la había besado.

No era imaginación suya.

Cuando la ultima llamarada despedida desde lo profundo de su pecho hasta su garganta y al firmamento mismo terminó de extinguirse, se dio cuenta de lo oscura que estaba la noche, casi ni podía ver, y les costó a sus ojos acostumbrarse a tal negrura. Sin embargo el casi reía.

Cuando se sintió mas tranquilo, ingresó a la casa sigilosamente hasta su cuarto y se arrojó en su cama boca arriba.

Katara.

Él la quería como nunca. Mas que a nada. La quería con locura.

La amaba.

En los años que habían transcurrido, su "amistad" había crecido como un gran árbol, hasta convertirse en lo mas importante de su vida. El sentimiento de unión del principio había evolucionado en la medida en que ambos maduraban, pero eso era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado.

Zuko carecía de palabras para describir la delicada relación que había entre ellos, y temía que al hacerlo se rompiera. Explicar lo que tenían era encasillarlo, limitarlo, prefería dejarlo libre, y disfrutar de su compañía.

Una palabra, un gesto, un roce, bastaban para que Zuko se quedara pensando en ella toda una vida.

Le gustaba su cabello chocolate, la piel tostada, los ojos como un mar profundo, sinceros, cristalinos. La gracia de sus gestos, la expresión firme de su rostro.

Era distinta a él y eso le intrigaba.

Cuando estaban juntos sentía la cercanía de Katara con una intensidad casi dolorosa.

Y mañana la vería en casa de Toph. Agradecido estaba de que la maestra tierra los hubiera invitado mañana a pasar el día en su mansión. Claro que Katara aun no sabia eso…pero probablemente Toph la convencería hoy mismo.

Se durmió pensando en ella.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Desperté esa mañana con un sentimiento de optimismo en mi interior, un optimismo de magnitud indescriptible.

Ayer Toph me había invitado a ir a dormir a su casa, luego del casamiento, a lo cual no me quedo otra opción que aceptar…¿acaso iría a la casa que Suki y Sokka tenían aquí, la cual seguramente estaría vacía?

El desayuno también fue grandioso, Ty lee también había sido invitada, así que las tres nos pasamos la mañana hablando cosas de chicas y riendo. Incluso Toph.

Y estábamos conversando cuando entró Aang a la habitación. El efecto fue similar al silencio previo a una tormenta.

Entonces fue Ty lee la que saludó, luego Toph, luego yo.

Aang nos saludó con naturalidad y se sentó en silencio, y luego de un rato se dirigió a mí.

-Katara, ¿podemos hablar?-

Toph y Ty lee inventaron unas excusas y salieron de la sala. Solo quedamos Aang y yo.

Sin embargo el no dijo nada. Lo observé con cuidado, parecía triste, y me sentí inmediatamente culpable. No sentía el coraje para decirle que había besado a Zuko anoche. Además aun estaba confundida al respecto.

Sin premeditarlo me acerque a Aang y lo cubrí en un estrecho abrazo, que el devolvió.

-lo siento, Katara, no fue mi intención reaccionar así ayer-

-no te preocupes Aang, esta bien- dije tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con sinceridad.

El continuó.

-se que estas confundida, y respeto eso. Además, no es que no hayamos pasado por esto antes, ¿verdad?-

-cierto- asentí. Ahora me sentía doblemente culpable.

-hemos superado peores cosas, y nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo…, no me gusta que haya confusión entre nosotros y me alegra que todo este aclarado-

_Oh, Aang, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan optimista y seguro? _

Ahora me siento triplemente culpable.

-si, yo también me alegro Aang-

Él me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, se levantó y me tomó de la mano.

-entonces… ¿que te parece si nos unimos al grupo para dar un paseo por Ba sing se?-

-me parece buena idea-

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, y mientras íbamos caminando me fijé en el rostro alegre de Aang. En parte me puse feliz. Me agradaba que él recuperara su buen humor. Y sin embargo se me revolvió un poco el estomago, con la sola idea de ocultarle algo a Aang, y algo que seguramente le incumbía.

Y entonces en la sala encontramos a Toph, Ty lee, y a…

Zuko.

Mi mano soltó la de Aang como si me hubiera atravesado un rayo antes de que Zuko se volteara a saludarnos.

-bueno, ¿listos para el paseo?- preguntó Toph.

-si, ¡en marcha!- contestó Aang con su ánimo habitual.

Nos pusimos en camino al centro de Ba sing se, Ty lee adelante, seguida por Aang y Zuko, luego Toph, y yo cerrando el grupo, me retrasé adrede.

Con Toph estábamos alejadas por un par de metros del resto, cuando en un momento Zuko se volteó ligeramente y buscó mi mirada, me sonrió brevemente y luego fijó su vista al frente de nuevo. Mi corazón pegó un brinco.

Se veía demasiado atrayente hoy. Estaba usando su ropa de "Señor del fuego", pero había dejado su cabello caer casualmente sobre su rostro. Tal como me gustaba, tal como era Zuko, el que yo había conocido hace tiempo.

-así que…Zuko y tu…eh?-

La pregunta de Toph me dio de lleno en el estomago, como si ella misma me hubiera propinado un golpe. Comencé a toser con brusquedad mientras Toph se reía tan descaradamente de mí, que la gente se volteaba a ver a la dueña de la estruendosa risa.

-ustedes dos se traen algo…-

-¿que? Pero…por favor!…- hice un gesto de apartar algo del aire y un sonido absurdo- Zuko y yo?...psss nunca…como crees que- pero mi discurso quedó desecho al escuchar la risa de Toph. Odiaba que ella pudiera saber si mentía o no. Detuve mi patética mentira en el acto.

-esta bien! – le dije en voz alta para que dejara de reír, y luego agregué en un susurro- nos besamos en la boda-

Toph dejo de reírse y fingió una cara de sorpresa y desagrado.

-demasiada información…- dijo ella, pero la ignoré y seguí.

-Bueno..En realidad es algo así como que yo lo besé a él…-

-que TU lo besaste?! Pobre Aang…si que eres mala, sugar queen…-

-no es como que este saliendo con Aang…exactamente…-

-¡¿entonces ya estas con Zuko?!-

-¡no, Como crees! Si apenas ayer Aang y yo nos decidimos darnos un tiempo-

_O __más bien yo lo decidí._

Toph pareció quedarse pensando un momento.

-no te esperabas esa noticia… ¿cierto?-le pregunte altanera.

-bueno, de hecho sabía que algo iba a pasar entre Zuko y tú ayer…-

-¿que? ¿Como sabias?-

-hable con él…- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿en serio? ¿Dijo algo de mi? ¿Que te contó? Dime!-

-jajajajaja, estas soñando si piensas que te voy a contar algo, se lo prometí…pero además es más divertido así-

-arghhh, eres…imposible!-

Dije antes de dejar a Toph atrás riéndose de mí.

Me adelanté hasta alcanzar a Zuko y Aang que hablaban de sus asuntos, como solían hacer cada vez que yo no estaba.

-si, bueno, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero hay jóvenes que tienen mucho talento y predisposición en ayudar a restaurar la grandeza de la nación del fuego, en una época nueva de paz….- escuché decir a Zuko justo antes de pasar entre ambos para ir al frente y acercarme a un puesto de… ¡ciruelas de mar!

Envolvieron una cazuela y la estaba pagando cuando, Aang y Zuko- cada uno en un costado- se acercaron a observar que compraba.

-oh…eso…-dijo Aang con una mueca de desagrado al ver el local.

-no se como puede comer eso- agregó Zuko cuando nos alejábamos.

-nadie les dio permiso de juzgar mis gustos culinarios…-

Caminamos un tiempo en silencio. O al menos yo estaba callada, comparando como nunca antes, las cosas que Aang y Zuko tenían en común, y las cosas que nada que ver…

Aang por un lado, adolescente, con alma de niño, pero siempre con ese profundo sentimiento de una responsabilidad demasiado grande para sus hombros, llevada en silencio. Un buen chico. Un amigo fiel y divertido. Un novio compañero.

Zuko, por otro lado, ya ni siquiera actuaba como un adolescente, era todo un hombre. Bueno, con algunas excepciones, como cuando le agarraban esas rabietas, pero tal vez era parte de su carácter. A veces era un tanto sombrío… y otras…simplemente era…dulce…de algún modo…

También era un buen amigo, pero de una forma distinta que Aang.

Entonces me percaté de que Aang corría a ver una tienda de miniaturas, y de que Zuko y yo quedábamos solos.

Él fue el primero en romper el silencio. Su voz salió controlada, con ese tono al que yo tanto temía.

-Aang y tú arreglaron las cosas-

no era una pregunta, era una constatación.

-si…pero…-

-esta bien, no tienes que explicar nada-

En el momento en que capté lo que dijo me quede desconcertada, no me salían palabras, Zuko no había entendido bien. Se quedó estático un momento, y luego, como si hubiera decidido que lo que Aang veía era muy interesante, se encaminó hacia allí, yo, de manera casi angustiada lo tome por la muñeca con brusquedad, luego suavicé el agarre.

-¿al menos podrías escucharme? – Le espeté un poco más descortés de lo que era mi intención, y luego con la voz casi tomada, susurré- Aang y yo estamos bien, como amigos-

Mientras el aun no decía palabra, ni se volvía hacia mi, yo miré a nuestro alrededor, Toph y Ty lee, estaban junto con Aang y los tres entraron a ver mas cosas en aquella tienda -que oportuno- , me pareció suficiente como para deslizar mi mano suavemente, hasta encontrar la de Zuko, y entrelazar nuestros dedos, no tenia idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero todo se sentía mucho mejor. Nunca se me ocurrió reparar en la multitud que caminaba por allí…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara me torturaba adrede.

O al menos eso me parecía.

Tomar mi mano! En aquel lugar concurrido, ¿acaso no era consciente de el poder que ella ejercía sobre mí?

¿No sabia que los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun estaban demasiado frescos en mi memoria?

¿Intuía lo peligroso que era eso…la manera en la que yo podría reaccionar?

De no haber estado toda esa gente…lo mínimo que hubiera hecho seria besar su muñeca…y a continuación todo su brazo.

Pero solo tomé esa tersa mano entre las mías y la miré de frente. Casi le sonreí. Antes de hablar con algo de sarcasmo.

-si…al igual que tú y yo-

-si- respondió tajante.

Suspiré resignado, y la solté a regañadientes, para dirigirnos hacia donde estaba el resto.

Desearía que ella no hubiera respondido un "si", simple y conciso.

Ojala ella hubiera dicho que no, que no era lo mismo que con Aang. Que era conmigo con quien quería estar. Y que éramos mucho mas que amigos.

Pero simplemente no lo había dicho.

Y realmente… ¿quien sabia cuando llegaría el momento en que Katara estuviera tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella?

Luego de pasear, y perder mas tiempo por Ba sing se, volvimos a casa de Toph, todos, ya que ella insistió en que no se podía rechazar una invitación así. Nos dijo que tenia espacio de sobra, y que se aburría en ese lugar. Accedimos a quedarnos unos días, si ella dejaba de fastidiar un rato. Le pareció justo.

-pero yo debo volver al menos en dos días, Toph- le recordé cuando estábamos conversando todos en el salón, luego de la cena.

Noté que de pronto Katara se quedaba en silencio y solo prestaba atención a la mitad de las cosas que Ty lee decía, mientras clavaba en mi una mirada de soslayo cada tanto rato.

-¿por que debes volver tan pronto?¡ Podríamos hacer cosas divertidas!- dijo Aang.

-tengo muchos asuntos que atender, tenemos algunos problemas, no es algo de lo que mi Tío no pueda encargarse, pero no es justo dejarlo a cargo de todas las cuestiones- respondí con sinceridad, además estaba el tema de la dichosa ceremonia de aniversario de paz, de la cual estaba a cargo este año.

-después de todo, Zuko es el señor del fuego- dijo Katara en un tono tan extraño que todos volteamos a verla. Ella solo seguía jugando con su cabello.

-es verdad- asentí a mi vez- …bueno, me retiro-

Se despidieron de mi, y cuando pasé al lado de Katara podría jurar que ella evitó mirarme.

No me gustó la manera en la que había dicho que yo era el Señor del fuego. Casi como si eso le fastidiara.

No pude evitar quedar un poco molesto con ella. Y sin embargo tampoco podía evitar amarla. Me dirigí adonde Toph me había dicho que estaba mi dormitorio asignado, me cambie de ropa y me tumbé sobre la cama.

Dormí algo intranquilo.

Y estaba reviviendo la noche en que Katara me había besado, cuando me desperté a causa de un sonido en el pasillo afuera de la habitación.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNn

Transitaba por un sendero blanco, tan angosto que apenas era suficiente para caminar, y tan largo que parecía infinito, alrededor no había nada, o mas bien, parecía un cielo negro, con algunas estrellas lejanas, un universo entero que se extendía sobre mi cabeza, y abajo del suelo que pisaba, en todas direcciones.

Entonces percibí un resplandor detrás de mi, me volteé lo mas cuidadosamente que pude, para no caer al vacío, y allí estaba Aang, me acerque aliviada, el sabría como salir de este lugar tan espeluznante.

Cuando llegue a estar frente a él, le sonreí, pero Aang ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada, de hecho una expresión de profunda aversión se fijó en su rostro.

-¿Aang?- pregunté dubitativa.

Su voz, inexpresiva y hueca parecía venir de todas partes, y hacia eco en el lugar.

-ya no eres nada para mí-

-… no comprendo nada… yo-

-nada, Katara, no eres nada. No sabes _que quieres_… no sabes _quien eres_-

-que?-pregunté un tanto molesta.

-debes elegir-

Y entonces una luz roja apareció al otro lado, y Zuko estaba allí, un poco lejos, pero estaba segura de que era él.

-elegir? …pero…-

-y yo ya he decidido, para mi estas muerta- terminó Aang.- vete de aquí-

Estaba por protestar cuando el piso comenzó resquebrajarse, tuve que retroceder, y correr en dirección contraria a Aang para no caer en el vacío. Corrí hacia Zuko, y lo abracé, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, el desmoronamiento no tardaría en llegar también ahí.

Un momento. Algo estaba mal. Zuko estaba frío como el mármol. Helado.

. Levanté la mirada temiendo lo que podría descubrir.

Sus ojos congelaban.

-Oh, no Zuko, no tu…- rogué con lagrimas en los ojos.

El se desasió de mi agarre con repulsión. y luego una estruendosa carcajada tronó en el vacío.

-así que soy la segunda opción…de una chica que no sabe que quiere-

-no…por favor Zuko, no podré soportarlo-

Cuando el piso sobré mis pies se resquebrajó, él agarró mis hombros con fuerza, por un momento, me sentí aliviada, pero al ver la expresión de acero en sus ojos se esfumo todo rastro de confianza.

Su agarre me lastimaba.

-_no puedes tenernos a ambos_- dijo fríamente, antes de agarrarme con mas fuerza, mientras yo intentaba desasirme de él, prefería caer al vacío.

Finalmente logre que me soltara, y extrañamente aun estaba pisando una porción de aquel camino blanco, y antes incluso de que él reaccionara y volviera a asirme, dí un paso al precipicio sin fondo, a la oscuridad. Sentí mi cuerpo caer brevemente. El tirón me despertó. Grite cuando vi donde me encontraba.

Colgaba a unos diez metros de distancia del suelo, era una noche oscurísima sin luna, vestía mi ropa blanca de dormir, y alguien me sujetaba de un brazo. Aterrorizada me sujeté mas con ambas manos a aquel brazo, y milagrosamente pudo subirme. Sin embargo cuando vi su rostro dí otro alarido, y mientras Zuko me abrazaba con fuerza, y yo luchaba para que me soltara enloquecida, aún con es sueño muy fresco en mi cabeza, escuche llegar a mas gente.

-¿que sucede?-

-Zuko, explícate….-

-Katara, que te pasa?-

Las voces extrañas se agolpaban en mis oídos sin que mi cerebro pudiera encontrarles sentido.

Y entonces escuche la voz de Zuko murmurar, con una voz ronca, y dulce.

_Su voz_.

-todo va a estar bien, Katara, fue solo una pesadilla, ya te tengo, estas bien-

Entonces dejé de forcejear y me lance a llorar a lágrima viva sobre el pecho semidesnudo de Zuko. Su abrazo se hizo mas estrecho.

-l… lo s…siento – logre articular entre llantos- fue t…ttan…horrible-

-_estoy contigo_ ahora y no voy a dejar que nada te pase-

Luego escuche que alguien murmuraba, varias personas.

Y entonces Aang habló.

-creo que me gustaría saber que sucedió…-dijo algo aprensivo, con una voz muy sutil, mientras se acercaba a mi, para acariciar suavemente mi cabello.

Creo que él esperaba que yo me volteará y llorara sobre él. Pero mi cuerpo parecía prendado al de Zuko. No podía moverme.

-será mejor que entremos todos adentro, a la sala, ya pasó el susto- dijo Toph abriendo la puerta, y esperó a que entraran todos, y por ultimo Zuko y yo, para recién ingresar también ella, que iba justo detrás de nosotros.

Me dejé conducir por Zuko hasta la sala, donde me sentó a su lado y me acurrucó tiernamente. Yo ya no lloraba, pero el eco del sueño no desaparecía del todo de mi mente

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ty lee preocupada.

Yo estaba por intentar hablar, cuando Zuko lo hizo por mí.

-escuché unos sonidos, y vi que era Katara, caminando dormida. Se subió al borde del balcón y cuando intenté bajarla se asusto, y resbaló, despertando, entonces la subí de nuevo, y allí llegaron ustedes-

-pero ya estas bien, cierto?- preguntó Aang

-eso creo- respondí intentando sonar segura pero mi voz salio rasposa por gritar y llorar.

-¿sobre que era el sueño?-preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Yo lo miré espantada, no tenia ni la minima gana de revivir aquello, y de contarlo delante de todos. Era muy personal, abrí los ojos con desmesura.

-¿como siquiera puedes preguntárselo? Aun no esta lista para hablar de eso- respondió Zuko mirando a Aang seriamente.

- lo siento….no estaba pensando, no era mi intención, lo siento Katara- dijo Aang algo turbado, tratando de mirarme solo a mi, lo cual era algo difícil ya que Zuko me tenia abrazada aun.

Hubo un silencio en el que nadie parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Un ambiente incomodo. Y entonces Zuko volvió a hablar.

-será mejor que Katara vaya a dormir- al oír eso me levanté y entonces Aang y Zuko se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo. Yo no sabia que hacer, pero por suerte, Toph si. La adoré en ese momento.

-alto ahí ustedes dos, yo acompañaré a Katara, me quedaré en su cuarto por si vuelve a tener ganas de pasearse por ahí dormida-

Y dicho esto, ella y yo desaparecimos de la sala dejando a un desconcertado Zuko, y un decepcionado Aang, ambos de pie, mirando como nos íbamos.

Entramos a mi habitación, y Toph cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de voltearse hacia mí, negando con desaprobación.

-que sucede?- le pregunte.

-eso que dijeron recién ¿fue realmente lo que pasó?-

-claro! ¿Que mas crees que paso entonces?-

-bueno, tal vez para ti fue diferente, pero debes entender que desde donde estábamos nosotros…la perspectiva era otra. Al principio parecía que Zuko y tu estaban peleando, y luego…-

-¿luego que?!-

-pues, no te ofendas, pero parecía que acabábamos de interrumpir algo muy personal…. Como si ustedes…-

-¿como si nosotros que?-

-como si estuvieran "juntos"-

Me quedé un momento en silencio.

-¿y entonces?- preguntó Toph.

-¿entonces que?-

-¿están juntos o no?-

-¡no! ¿No te dije hoy que estaba confundida?-

-si. ¿Sigues estándolo?-

_Mas que antes__ tal vez._

-no se, déjame dormir por ahora, lo pensaré todo…por la mañana….-

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**bueno, luego subo mas.**

**espero que anden bien todas**

**nos leemos.**

**bye**


	12. El escenario de siempre

capitulo 12- El escenario de siempre

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aang no quería, pero debía irse cuanto antes.

Una de las cosas que no le agradaba sobre ser el avatar, era lo mucho que esto interfería entre él y Katara a veces.

Y ya lo llamaban de nuevo, según le había dicho Haru, se debía a un espíritu molesto con un pueblo. Y esa justamente era su área, pues ser un puente entre este mundo y el mundo de los espíritus era uno de sus principales títulos.

Además, estaba algo molesto. Si bien ya no era el novio oficial de Katara, ¿por que ella había recurrido a los brazos de Zuko, y no a los de él? Algo en eso le molestaba. Aunque no debería, después de todo, Zuko y él eran amigos, y a su vez lo eran Katara y Zuko. De hecho, a los tres los unían fuertes lazos de amistad.

Se detuvo un segundo ante la puerta, y se disponía a abrirla cuando alguien le ganó de antemano.

-que haces aquí?- susurró Toph. Era evidente que había estado despierta y lo había sentido venir.

-quiero despedirme de Katara-

Toph lo miro juiciosamente. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

-esta bien, pero Sugar queen duerme. Es tu elección despertarla o no, tienes 15 minutos- respondió corriéndose del umbral de la puerta, saliendo, fuera de la habitación e indicándole con la mano que ya podía pasar.

-mmm, gracias, creo…- murmuró Aang antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de el.

Katara estaba placidamente dormida, con el cabello alborotado, y respirando acompasadamente. Aang se sintió de pronto como la primera vez que la había visto. Desde entonces que no pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia ella.

Y entonces Katara abrió los ojos, lo miró sorprendida y se incorporó, sentándose derecha y tratando de acomodar su cabello.

-eh…hola Aang…- parecía algo incómoda, como si él nunca la hubiera visto durmiendo.

-Katara…vengo a….despedirme-

Ella parecía no comprender, pero no dijo nada, dejando a Aang proseguir.

-surgió un inconveniente, bueno, tu ya sabes, has viajado conmigo mucho tiempo- hizo una pausa para suspirar y luego continuó.

-voy a irme ahora mismo, no se si me voy a tardar, de todas maneras te voy a escribir-

-entonces…no es tanto así como una gran despedida….- sonrió positiva Katara.

-eso espero-

-bueno, te deseo suerte- siguió ella, optimista, y se levantó a abrazarlo.

Tal vez algo en sus ojos azules llenos de bondad, o algo en su apariencia tan comprensiva, o simplemente algo inexplicable en Katara, hizo a Aang pensar que un beso seria bien recibido.

Ni bien se deshizo el abrazo, él la besó fugaz y tiernamente.

-nos vemos Katara- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, alegre.

Claro que él pensaba que Katara estaba de acuerdo con el beso, y no que en realidad había quedado tan sorprendida que apenas había estado consciente de lo ocurrido.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El tiempo es algo engañoso. ¿Quien diría que ya pasó casi un mes desde ese día en que visitamos a Tía Wu? Nunca me imaginé que iba a reconciliarme con Zuko, ni que iba a pasar un grato tiempo con él, y que incluso me iba a sentir atraída por aquel "Señor del Fuego"!…

Bueno, si me hubieran dicho eso hace un mes, les hubiera recomendado que dejaran de tomar jugo de cactus. Y Ahora Aang partía a cumplir con sus deberes, _y yo no iba a con él_. Creo que es mejor así. En cierta manera no me molestó tanto que me besara, pero lo que si me podría llegar a molestar, es si él cree que realmente todo está bien entre nosotros.

Y eso me lleva a pensar en la decisión que tengo que tomar…

¿Qué pasa si cuando finalmente pueda escoger a uno sobre el otro….ya es tan tarde que ninguno de los dos me acepta?

Esa pesadilla tenía algo de realidad, lo que realmente me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Las palabras que habían dicho resonaban en mi cabeza, sin permitirme olvidarlas.

No sabes _que quieres_

_._

_No puedes tenernos a ambos_

Ambas afirmaciones, eran ciertas. Y Tanto ese indiferente Aang, como aquel colérico Zuko, tenían razón.

Era hora de actuar con responsabilidad. No podía seguir sumida en la confusión, y por ende, confundir a todos los que me rodean. Tarde o temprano tenia que elegir. Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Amaba a ambos, solo que de maneras distintas.

¿Que hacer?

Por ahora me limitaría a tomar decisiones en cuanto a lo inmediato, y en este mismo momento, lo que se me antojaba era un desayuno. Toph estaba dormida en un costado de la gigantesca cama, al parecer, había pasado la noche despierta. La miré con gratitud, antes de salir silenciosamente hacia el pasillo, con el comedor como destino.

Entré desperezándome, pero me llevé un susto al escuchar su serena voz.

-buenos días- dijo observándome con avidez.

-ehh..buenos días, si…- respondí tratando de alisar mi cabello con la mayor dignidad que pude. Me acaba de dar percatar de que no me había arreglado nada, seguramente por eso Zuko no dejaba de observarme así.

-¿y? ¿Vas a desayunar o te vas a quedar ahí?- preguntó al tiempo que señalaba la cantidad de cosas que había en la mesa.

-creo que me arreglare un poco primero- respondí retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Por qué?-

Lo mire con incredulidad, y hablé como si le estuviera explicando algo muy complicado a un niño pequeño.

-pues acabo de levantarme, y luzco horrible-

Zuko solo se dignó a levantar la ceja de su ojo sano y seguir observándome.

-te ves bien- dijo finalmente.

-bueno, esa es tu opinión- dije mirándolo altanera, aunque en realidad trataba de que no se notara lo mucho que me importaba lo que el pensara. Me volví a la pieza para lavarme la cara y opté por darme un relajante baño,(habitaciones con baño incluido :P)

Para cuando regresé, no solo estaba Zuko, si no que Toph también estaba allí. Al instante en que entré me pareció que se callaban, como si hubieran estado hablando de algo que no querían que yo escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté recelosa.

Toph miró a Zuko y luego dijo con excesiva alegría.

-Iroh nos ha invitado al palacio!-

_Si__ claro, si eso fue __**solo**__ idea de Iroh, yo soy momo._

_-_y entonces…vas? – preguntó Zuko, y tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver que sus ojos se iluminaban con un destello de esperanza.

Lo pensé solo un segundo. Quedarme aquí y esperar a Aang? O volver con Zuko a la nación del fuego?.

En ese momento, por los desbocados latidos de emoción en mi corazón, seguí mis instintos y supe que era lo que quería hacer.

-si! ¡¿Cuando partimos?!-

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cuando al fin llegamos Iroh se ofreció a mostrarle su cuarto a Toph, y presentarla ante los otros…

Por lo cual…"misteriosamente" Zuko y yo quedamos solos.

La Nacion del Fuego no podia ser mas diferente del lugar donde habia crecido, pero al haber viajado tanto tiempo, por tantos lugares, sentia como que estaba en un sitio bastante similar a un "hogar".

Zuko me obsevo mientras yo dejaba vagar la mirada por aquel palacio. Entonces el tomó mi mano y me acompañó adentro.

Yentonces lo noté. Las miradas de los guardias eran diferentes. Observaban nuestras manos enlazadas, y algunas chicas murmuraban quedamente. No me parecieron murmullos mal intencionados, pero sin duda parecian sorprendidos. Sin embargo a Zuko parecia no importarle aquello por el momento, por lo cual yo aparenté que tampoco me importaba.

-Me voy a mi cuarto…-

-te acompaño-

-se donde queda-

Le dije mas alterada de lo que pretendia. Él soltó mi mano y me besó en la mejilla, antes de murmurar en mi oido.

-te veo al mediodia-

Me parecio por un momento que se estaba sonriendo por dentro.

Cuando llegué a "mi habitación" vi que mis cosas ya estaban ahí. Y me lancé sobre la cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Aspiré el aroma con el que perfumaban la ropa de cama. Me volteé y observe el techo, alto y lleno de adornos y molduras. Y Cerré un momento los ojos. Estuve así hasta que se hizo hora del almuerzo.

Salí luego de ver que lucia presentable y escuché una voz detrás de mi.

-Katara, tanto tiempo!-

-Eizhan…- fue mi mero saludo

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Lo lamento pero eso es todo por ahora.**

**Se que es muy poco.**

**Y lo siento.**

**Y creo que voy a tener que dividir este fan fic en dos partes, **

**Esta va a ser la primera, y termina en un par de ****capítulos o más.**

**Termina inconcluso.**

**El próximo fic va a ser la continuación inmediata, y la razón por la cual lo divido es por que necesito escribir otra cosa totalmente distinta, y NO puedo hacerlo hasta sentir que al menos esto queda en un final provisorio.**

**Hasta ahora solo vamos por la mitad de la historia.**

**lo siento pero ando sumamente deprimida...**

**.**

**no pude escribir nada mejor.**


End file.
